The Wolf of Destruction
by SevenKings
Summary: Based on Agurra of the Darkness,'The Ninth Fist'. After spending some time in Japan, Naruto is invited to join Ragnarok from Loki and he accepts. How will an ex-ROOT agent live? Rating T with a possible M later on.
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

**SevenKings here with this fic, I wanted to try something new in this fic that I've only seen rarely in fanfic, the backstory will be given in small bits and pieces over the chapters. You will know where the backstory is in the chapter and it'll be up to you to put it together. **

Chapter 1: The Start of Something New

* * *

_"Naruto!"_

_"Sasuke!"_

_The two teen had rushed each other wielding power that no one in their age group have the power or the capacity to wield. As the two collide with one another with their jutsus, an explosion had happened causing the two to fly in opposite direction with both were unconscious from low chakra reserves from the hour-long battle. As the two huffed before their bodies shut down due to blood loss._

* * *

*Blink,Blink*

A knife wielded by a punk was thrust towards a tall and lean blonde teen. This teen was wearing a black-and-orange sleeveless muscle shirt with blue jeans and white sneakers. His spiky blonde hair had grown so that it reached down the lower part of his neck with side bangs making him look like one of his childhood idols, the Yondaime Hokage. This teen was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, former Genin of Konohagakure no Sato and he was bored.

Naruto knocked the knife away from him by using his backfist before using that same fist punching the punk in the face. As the punk flew backwards, his buddies ran over to his fallen form asking if he was alright. Naruto looked at his fist before looking back at them with a bored expression,"If you're going to attack me, you better do it as a group."

One of the punks growled as he grabbed a baseball bat,"How dare you mocked the great and powerful MK5, the greatest group of hooligans in Japan."

The blonde raised an eyebrow while keeping an bored look,"Well excuse me, it's because I'm so agitated, I was going for a nice walk through my new surroundings when I was jumped by a bunch of weak 'hooligans' with them wanting to steal everything I have on me. Frankly, after the last,I don't know, seventeen or so incidents I get bored of the same routine of me smacking their faces in and taking everything but their clothes."

The thugs looked confused as they tried to understand the insult, one of them had asked,"Are you mocking us?"

Naruto had a blood-thirsty grin on his face,"No no,psssh Yeah." With that,Naruto rushed them as the thugs readied themselves but Naruto did something they never expected. He slid just as he was a few inches away from them,tripping one forward and using his hands to grip;slammed him down into the ground head-first while using the same person as a vaulting pad and flip over the fallen form of thug number two.

As he stuck the landing, he once again rushed thug number three as he wielded a baseball bat and swung like a baseball player only this time the target was Naruto's head. The lone fighter's hand snaked forward and grabbed thug number three's hand and headbutted him; knocking him out due to his forehead of steel.

Thug number four and five acted together since they saw that this gajin had defeated their comrades in less than five minutes. Thug number four wielded a knife while thug number five also had a baseball bat s they came up with a plan. As thug number four thrust the knife making the gajin dodge, thug number five would attack by swinging in the direction where he dodged. It was a fool-proof plan but what they didn't expect was that their opponent grabbed the knife,pulled thug number four and punch him with the same hand while side-stepping to the right and punched thug number five in the jaw knocking him out as well.

As Naruto looked at his handiwork, he let out a sigh as he looked at his palms. He then looked at the night sky,"When will I get into a real fight again?" Naruto took a last look before looting those thugs of everything they owned except their clothes, cause he wasn't that desperate for money,before leaving. In the shadows, a small chuckle could be heard as a voice called out,"Oh, he'll do," before silence reign supreme.

* * *

_"Where am I,dattebayo?"_

_Naruto looked around to see to see that he was in darkness. He could tell he was chained with his hands spread apart so he couldn't make a jutsu and he had a slight __stomachache feeling. He tried to gather his chakra but Naruto was in shock due to the fact he couldn't feel any in his body right now. It felt weird, he felt more drained than any other things he did when he was younger._

_"Are you surprised at the fact you can't mold chakra?"_

_The lights turned on so brightly that Naruto closed his eyes quickly due to the brightness. He slowly opened his eyes as he adjusted to the lighting, when his eyes fully opened, he could now see he was in a large room with pillars all around him. In front of him through was an old man dressed in a kimono and had a cane. His face had bandages covering his right eye and forehead with the most noticeable feature being a cross-shaped scar on his chin._

_The man looked with an uninterested gaze making Naruto feel as if he was some minor prize,"I now stand before you and all I see is wasted potential. But do not worry, I shall forge you into the sharpest sword to destroy Konoha's enemies and the strongest shield to defend Konoha itself. Welcome to Root."_

_Naruto felt a slight shiver when the man turned and left the room. All he wanted was bring Sasuke back to fulfill his promise to Sakura and now he was stuck in some place with a creepy old man. He hoped to Kami the old man wasn't some pedophile. _

* * *

As Naruto groggily woke up due to the sun shining in his face, he rubbed his forehead as he got up. The blonde looked around his spartan room, in it were just a bed that Naruto found in the trash and several bags that Naruto carried with him. In it were stuff that he found essential meaning money, food, first aid and of course manga since it basically pictures with dialogue. Naruto sometimes wonder if there were any manga back in the Elemental Nations before he left that place.

Slapping himself, he thought,'The past is in the past. Get it through that thick skulls, Naruto.' Checking the position of the sun, Naruto concluded it was early morning meaning most stores are still closed. Seeing he had some time left before the stores or rather the pawn store was still closed, Naruto decided to get some workouts in with the makeshift equipment he had.

After he finished, Naruto check the position of the sun revealing it was around midday or so. Checking that his loot bag were secure, Naruto headed of to the nearest pawn shop. As he reached his destination, he saw a old man sitting out front in his rocking chair playing a banjo.

After the old man finished his playing, he asked,"What can I do for a youngster like yourself?"

Naruto couldn't help but smile as he drop off a bag off his shoulder,"Got some things I want to pawn off."

The pawn shop owner got off from his rocking chair and opened the store for him. Inside were stuff that Naruto help but be amaze which was amusing to the old man. As the duo reached the back where the register and a table were, the old pointed,"I'm sure you know what I'm asking ya to do right?"

"Don't need to tell me twice," Naruto placed the bag full of loot that he 'liberated' last night,"Spoils of war,"Naruto explained.

After reaching an agreement of about forty-four hundred yen due to the poor condition they were in**(apparently the equivalent is around 36 Americans Dollars; three words,Google Conversion tool)**. As Naruto exited the shop, he thought about what he should do for the remainder of the day. He had just gotten to this city a day ago.

As he walked, Naruto spoke his thoughts out loud,"Maybe I should go challenge one of those dojos, never know when I might get a new technique to use. Or maybe I should go check out one of those arcades places I hear so much about. I should have enough indulge myself in a game or two." Before Naruto could react, a hand was placed on his shoulders with a voice that was full of authority near Naruto's head,"And just where do you think you're going young man?"

Naruto turned around to see it was a man dressed in some kind of uniform,"Can I help you in any way and could you please let go of my shoulder?"

The man did let go and soon crossed his arms,"You can start by telling me how old you are."

"Sixteen."

The man nodded like he won the lottery,"I knew it, so tell me, why aren't you in school?"

Needless to say that Naruto was in shock as the man grabbed the ex-ninja by the wrist before cuffing him,"Come with me now, we're going to call your school and parents." But just as the man was about to take his first step in a direction, a voice cried out,"There you are," making both Naruto and the man looked in that direction to see a blue-haired boy with sharp brown eyes wearing a white blazer and blue jeans.

The boy huffed as if he ran a marathon,"I've been looking all over for you. I figure that you might be near here since you seem to attract all the delinquents."

The man looked at the boy with a suspicious gaze,"Do you know him?"

The boy nodded,"Yeah, he's a friend of mine and we go to the same school, he has a habit of just wandering around. Naturally, it takes him to areas where delinquents hang out so he has to beat them up before looting them of everything they could use to harm other people and selling them bringing those objects back into society. The boy rubbed his eye gently as if he was wiping his tears,"Unfortunately, it makes people think he's a delinquent himself, it's a shame people could be so cruel."

Naruto squinted his eyes, that was actually too close to what he did the other day. He could tell this boy was a master manipulator by telling half-truths combined with little white lies. The only question Naruto had was how did he know but the glint in the boy's eyes told him to play along for now.

The man released Naruto from the cuffs,"Well, I'm sure you can take him back to school then. Make sure he stays there,okay?" After receive a nod, he patted Naruto's shoulder,"Good job taking out those delinquents then but from now on, leave it to the police."

The boy grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him in a direction while saying to the man,"Have a nice day." The two walked for a bit before they stopped in an alley. Naruto stared at the boy before he asked,"Alright, so what do you want and how do you know about the fights?"

The boy merely chuckled as he reached into his pocket,making Naruto tense a bit before the boy revealed in his hands were goggles that reminded him of the Aburame for some reason, black gloves with some strange engravings on it and one of those PDA's he heard about in his travels but was too poor to get himself,"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Loki the fourth Fist of Ragnarok."

Loki then played the video of Naruto beating up thugs and delinquents,"And I want to join our gang."

Naruto raised an eyebrow,"And why do you want me to join your group?"

Loki pointed at the PDA,"Our gang is going to be the best in the city but we need more powerful fighters on our side and you fit the bill. So what do you say, you'll get to fight powerful opponents."

Naruto shrugged, after coming to Japan he was bored after coming to this world two years ago.

* * *

_How long has it been?_

_Darkness surrounds my body_

_No light shines on me_

* * *

**What do you think? **

**Good Bye Good Night Good Luck**


	2. Chapter 2:The Ninth Fist is Born

**SevenKings with the second chapter of the Wolf of seems that some of you liked it. I don't want to make this long so I'll keep things brief, this is slight Naruto AU where Danzo got his hands on Naruto and that's all I'm willing to give.**

**I also want to give a warning that the summary may change a little since I'm not good at summaries.**

* * *

_Eternity is my name_

_Trapped in darkness after I_

_shed my skin tonight_

**_Written by SevenKings for this chapter._**

* * *

**Chapter 2:The Ninth Fist**

_I can feel everything that once made Uzumaki Naruto drifting from me in this Kami-forsaken darkness. Personality,skills,preferences,etc; but in return I gain new appreciation for my senses other than sight. _

_I can hear the heartbeats of those who watch me, I can taste the dryness in the air, I can smell and feel my own feces and urine on me. Each and every one of these senses were on hyperdrive to compensate for my lost sight._

_I can hear footsteps;about thirty feet away, one of the footsteps is slightly lighter than the other along with a cane. The only person I know with a cane is the old man who put me here._

_Will he free me from this place? Haven't I suffered enough? I do not care what the cost is, I want out of this darkness even if it means Uzumaki Naruto must die._

* * *

In an abandoned warehouse, seven shadowed figures stood in a circle as they discussed current events.

"Alright,why the hell would Loki assembled a Fist meeting?" A feminine shadow asked while sitting on a wooden box,"I'm pretty sure of the fact that only Odin can summon us like this."

Another feminine voice responded,"Any Fist can order an emergency meeting if the situation requires our attention. You should have known this,Valkyrie."

Another shadow was spinning in random speeds and making strange poses,"La-Laa-La, I can feel another song engulfing my head."

'Valkyrie' turned her entire body to the spinning shadow,"Dammit Siegfried, won't you just shut up?"

As 'Siegfried' was about to respond, Loki had shown up along with a grin on his face. As he pushed his bug-like goggles up his nose,he greeted everyone,"Sorry,I'm late. Traffic and all that, you know how it goes."

The clouds shifted a bit allowing a bit of sun to entered through the windows to reveal the identities of the seven shadows. The first was a girl with hair and green eyes, she had a red shirt with the words 'Valkyrie' on it and holed jeans with one of it's ripped out right at the hip. On top of her was a green beret and two fingerless black gloves with the inscription of the Roman Numeral VIII. This was the Eighth Fist,Valkyrie.

The second was a large man with short brown hair. He was a wearing a dark blue Gi and sandals with a black sash tied at his hips. He also wore black gloves with the inscription off the Roman Numeral VII. This was the Seventh Fist,Thor.

The third person was also a man with his facial features covered. He was wearing a black trench coat with a hood that had a pentagram on his left shoulders. Like the other people,he was also wearing black gloves with the inscription of the Roman Numeral VI. This was the Sixth Fist,Hermit.

The fourth person was once again a man but he was dressed in a dark red coat with a similar hat with a white feather in it and had long silvered hair that reached down until his back. The inscription to his gloves was the Roman Numeral V. This was the Fifth Fist,Siegfried.

The fifth person was finally a female although it would be for the last was darkskinned with blue eyes and messy brown hair. She was dressed in a sleeveless blue spandex shirt that hid little of her well-endowed chest and dark spandex pants. She was also wearing a orange jacket that was unzipped. Her gloves were inscribed with the Roman Numeral III. This was the third Fist,Freya.

The sixth person was spiky blonde male with a lazy expression who was wearing a white sleeveless shirt with a red jacket with it's sleeves ripped off and black markings on it He wore jeans and had the gloves with the Roman Numeral II on it. This was the second Fist,Berserker.

The final person was a purple-haired man who wears a frameless glasses. He was dressed in a white tuxedo and a yellow cravat. The man appeared to be thinking something and a serious expression on his face. His gloves were inscribed with the Roman Numeral I. This was the First Fist,Odin.

"Speak Loki,I grow tired of your games," Odin ordered while pushing his glasses up his nose,"What is it that you had to call of the Fists?"

Loki had a Cheshire's grin on his face as pointed to the TV's that he had installed in case he had to show taped evidence,"Watch," with that he played the videos of Naruto as he faced off various gangs. The Fists had different impressions of the man...

_'So what, bet he's an another human pig that looks down on females.'_

_"'I wonder how my Sumo will handle against this person.'_

_'Hmmph, doesn't look so tough.'_

_'La-la-lala-lalalalaLA! I feel inspiration hitting me. I must meet this person and see if we can create the most wonderful of music.'_

_'He's strong, I'll have to give him that.'_

_'_*_Bubblegum chewing noises.* *Pop*'_

_'Hmmm, this person appears to be holding back, whether it's because he's strong or an unwillingness to go all out has yet to be decided. Where did Loki find this person?'_

When the videos ended, Loki still had that grin on his face,"So, what did you think?"

While most of the Fists were arguing over what to do, it was agreed that the person in the videos was to be recruited at all costs or made sure to never join their enemies. Loki clapped his hands to get their attention,once he had it, he told them,"There's no need to worry cause I've already recruited him and here he is," Loki pointed as Naruto walked in with his hands in his pockets as he slouched a bit. When Naruto saw the Fists, he smiled and gave a lazy wave,"Yo."

Valkyrie jumped off her box seat and walked over to where Naruto was and looked at him in the eye,"So if he's already in, I still don't know where we were called."

Loki sniffed a little in Valkyrie,"I was getting to that, I believe that this person is worthy of a Fist position."

Valkyrie didn't like this at all,"What the hell? It took me two years to join the Fists and this guy just come in and gets a spot;not a chance in hell!" She pointed to Naruto but he wasn't there.

"Nice beret,"Naruto was standing at Valkyrie's side as he poked her beret.

The Fists were surprised that he was able to move without them knowing. This had earned Naruto some respect points in Thor,Siegfried,Odin,Berserker,Freya and Hermit although he would deny it. Valkyrie was so pissed that she was going to attempt a kick but the voice of Odin stopped her,"Stop, there will be no fighting at our meetings."

Odin looked at Loki,"Although I must admit that he has some potential but he hasn't even gone through initiation yet. There's reasons why we have procedures."

Naruto tilted his head as he looked at Odin,"Oh and what's this 'initiation' I'm supposed to go through?"

Odin answered him,"We'll have you fight some of our lower-level members and if you can still stand or beat them all, you finished your initiation then."

Naruto frowned, he wasn't here to fight some grunts, he was promised tough fights and that was what he was going to get,"That's boring,why can't we do something harder?"

Odin lifted a hand to his face and started playing withy the cuffs,"Oh, harder, you say? Then how about a little bet, for your initiation you'll have to face 'The Demon Parade' then," Odin stated much to shock of the other Fists,"They are a gang that while low-level make it up with their numbers and dangerous actions. Most of the police are afraid of them and they rule the abandoned sector of the city. I intended to bring all the Fists and wiped them out tonight but you'll get to fight them alone.

If you managed to beat them all, not only are you in but you'll get the chance to fight any of the Fists for their spot. If you managed to take out a reasonable number, you're in but as a regular member. If you lose before the required amount, then you serve as my man-servant fetching me what I want when I want,Deal?"

Naruto had only two question,"How many and what's the required amount?"

"There are a fifty members the last time I checked and half is the amount you need, sounds challenging enough yet?"

Naruto grinned, perhaps it was right for him to join if he got these fights once in a while.

* * *

_With my chakra still sealed, I began to learn the taijutsu that ROOT had for all it's members. The seal on me that sealed my chakra is a variation for a Jinchuriki, of a standard chakra seal that was used for prisoners. ROOT did this to those who had already unlocked their chakra in order to teach them to not always rely on it. It was the reason why ROOT was so essential for the Third Shinobi World War but since they were in the shadows, they didn't get any recognition. _

_Is this supposed to be my life from now on? Has my dream already died and if so where? Was it when I was captured, or perhaps when I fought Sasuke, or was it a futile dream from the beginning?_

_I can feel the whip of the instructor as he wailed on me for day-dreaming. I gritted my teeth and continued to practice._

_When practice was over, I dragged my body over as far as I could before I dropped. A pair of hands grabbed me and shoulder my weight. I turned my head to see that it was Saya, a kind-hearted girl who's was helping a dead-last like me._

_She was everything I wished I could be;strong in both mind and body,funny without even trying and compassionate with a big heart to love. She took it upon herself to be my Onee-Chan;she was my light in the darkness._

_But all light eventually dim and die and Saya was no exception._

* * *

**Abandoned Sector of the City**

Naruto had spent the time remaining talking to the other Fists with them getting used to his presence. Naruto seemed to hit it off quite well with Thor,Siegfried and Valkyrie after she took a closer look at his face and realized he had whiskers. Her obsession with cats was revealed much to her horror and to the other's amusement.

Hermit and Berserker didn't seem to care about him and told him right in his face to leave them alone as they walked out of the meeting room. Loki went back to his place for more reconnaissance on some group called 'Shipaki' or something, he wasn't paying attention as Valkeyrie was still next to him trying to pet the whiskers even through she knew those were fox whiskers instead of a cat's, Freya headed back to her group and Odin left without saying a word.

Finally, the moment had come and they were all meeting 'The Demon Parade'. It was a stereotypical sight with punks wielding spike bats and cigarettes in their mouth. The leader was even more of a stereotype as he was black-skinned with piercings all over his face with a snarl as he looked at the Fists with contempt,"Seriously, nine people with two of them chicks. Are you people really as strong as you all say you are or was it all talk?"

Odin gave a smirk as he snorted,"Eight of us are more than enough for taking you and your gang out but I had a little bet riding on this fight,"motioning for Naruto to come forth he explained,"This is our new recruit, he has a bet with me that he can take out at least half of your gang by himself. So you'll be fighting him all by his lonesome. When he's down, that's when the rest of us will fight."

The Demon Parade's leader took it as an insult,"Are you seriously believing that this punk can take out..." He was interrupted when a fist was in front of his face, the leader looked at the Ragnarok's fighter and saw cold lifeless eyes and shivered, he couldn't believe such eyes existed.

Naruto blinked and the eyes were gone; he smiled while still holding his fist out,"Talk is cheap, let's have a great fight." He returned his hand as he smiled,"Good Luck, you'll need it."

The leader didn't take it well as he aimed his baseball bat at Naruto's head. Naruto used the bat as vaulting pad to jump into the air so he could front-flip and then drop-kicked the leader in the head so hard that he was knocked out. The Demon Parade gang didn't take that so well and rushed together with their intent of beating Naruto to the ground clear.

The ex-ninja merely smiled as he also rushed forward right in the middle of the horde where he jumped and twirl in midair and goombah-jumped one of them with one hand on his head as if he was holding a hat and continued to do until he reached seven bodies that were knocked unconscious. Eventually, they got smart enough to try and aim for him with their weapons but the Ragnarok fighter was more than prepared as he grabbed the nearest bat that was aimed at him and used it as a stabilizer as he swept forward kicking the other bats and makeshift weapons away from him before using sweeping both legs in a manner similar to break-dancing.

* * *

**The Eight Deadly Fists**

The other Fists were shocked at the level of skill that was being shown including Loki. Nowhere in his data was Naruto actually that strong, he was glad that he was the one to invite him Ragnarok before any of the others could get their hands on him. Siegfried was the only one moving as he was scribbling down music notes down on a notepad to a melody he was humming.

Valkyrie was the first to speak,"Any of you guys know what kind of fighting style that is?"

"It's looks like Street Brawling to me," Thor answered her.

"I would have thought the same too but look at him again," Freya told both Thor and Valkyrie.

The two did look once more but didn't see what Freya was talking about until a few moments later,"The guy's only using kicks and is in the air the whole time,"Valkyrie's eyes were wide and Thor continued the thought,"Almost as if he wanted to be in the air."

Hermit was surprisingly chatty,"I'm seeing bits of Chinese Martial Arts, it's as if the bastard took pieces of different fighting styles and just pounded them together in ways no one should be able to make them work."

Odin nodded,"I'm seeing Capoeira, Karate, Taekwondo and those are the only ones I know for certain," he turned to Loki,"I suppose I must congratulate you for bringing someone like this into our fold."

Freya pointed to the ensuring fight,"It seems he's reached the half-mark."

The rest of the Fists looked to see that Freya had spoken true, where there were once a horde had now become a small group as the gang members finally smartened up and spread themselves out.

* * *

**Back to the Fight**

Naruto frowned, it seemed they had thought to spread themselves out and he could no longer bounce around. Taking the time to look, Naruto saw there was still a wide space left to fight without stepping on any of those who were unconscious.

When Naruto touched the ground, he saw that the remaining thugs had stepped on their own friends without a single care about their well-being. Where Naruto didn't care about any of those he fights, he still lived by one single rule and they just broke it.

**(Those who break the rules are trash...)**

An image of Saya ran through Naruto's mind as he rushed and punched his opponents without any regards to the wounds they were now inflicting on him. Saya was tied to a pole as she was executed by Danzo for trying to escape. Before that,she mouthed that she didn't blame him and to keep on living for the both of them.

**(But those who abandoned their friends and comrades are worse than trash, they're scum not worth living.)**

The day before Saya's execution, she had begged him to escape with her, but he had convinced her to stay and wait for a better opportunity to present itself or he thought he had convinced her but she ran when he had his back turned.

The guilt of this event ate at his heart deeply. He took every lesson he could get his hands on,not caring about the consequences and when he wasn't on training; he would either spar with other agents or do his best to imitate Saya but it was never the same, she was one-of-a-kind and he missed her so much.

Naruto felt himself lurch to the side as he flew a few feet. He stood up to see it was Odin with his hand in a weird position. The First Fist removed his stance as he pushed his glasses up with his middle finger,"That's enough,anymore than they might die."

Odin didn't really care about the condition of 'The Demon Parade' but some of his Fists were didn't want to fight to the edge and until he could find some like himself,Berserker and now this recruit with the possibility of Hermit; he had to make due.

The ex-ROOT looked around to see the destruction he caused. Some of the members were beaten so thoroughly that it was difficult to see their faces. Others had limbs dislocated where you could see bone from their skin. He looked at himself to see his shirt and pants were ripped and he would have to find new ones to wear.

He looked at the other Fists to see that they were also wary of him like he was going to attack. He smiled hoping to convince them,"Sorry about that,guess I got a little carried away."

Odin spoke out loud enough that the Fists could hear,"Nonetheless, you won our bet and have earned the right to challenge any Fist for their spot."

Most of the Fists with the exception of Hermit,Siegfried and Berserker were slightly scared at having been challenged by such an opponent and were relieved at the next sentence,"Let them have their spots,I want the ninth Fist position, I have a special connection with that number."

Odin raised an eyebrow,"Oh, are you sure you don't want to challenge them? They're the best of the gang we have."

"Of course,friends and groupmates shouldn't fight each other unless it's a friendly spar."

Hearing that,Odin chuckled,"Our rules stated that there there could only be eight Fists but I supposed I could rewrite them just for this one time. Welcome Ninth Fist, now all you need is a code name, preferably something of Norse mythology."

Just as Naruto was about to comment on how he didn't know anything of that mythology,Loki stepped up,"I have just the name for him, what do you think about Fenrir?"

Odin placed a hand to chin,"Fenrir,born to the god Loki and a giantess. He was a wolf chained by the gods for his unnatural strength,how about it?"

Naruto shrugged, he didn't care what they called him only that his life was no longer just surviving.

Loki looked at the now-named Fenrir,"I have some bad news for you. The abandoned building you were living in was destroyed by the government to make room for some construction. They also took your stuff when they found it among the rubble."

Well, that was just great. It took him awhile to earn,find,loot or steal that money and equipment,but more importantly to him, where was he going to sleep?

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Good Bye Good Night Good Luck**


	3. Chapter 3:An Ordinary Day

**SevenKings here with the Third Chapter of the story. Special Thanks to firegodvargas for guessing where I got my signing off phrase, my friend 'all about party and crazy' for his support and generally being a catchnet to any ideas I might have and a guest group from another anime. That's right, a group was kind enough to voluenteer themselves to be get their butts whupped by our favorite Ex-Root (with the only other person being Sai). When you find them, give them a round of appulase.**

**?: We didn't volunteer, you forced us, you psychomanaiac. This is why Boys should never...**

**SevenKings: You want to finish that sexist comment to the guy who can make your life miserable.**

**?: And how are you going to do that?**

**SevenKings: (Evil Smile)**

**(Commence Evil Troll Plan H)**

**?:'?', you can be pretty stupid sometimes, you know that?**

**?: I'm sorry, everyone; I'm also sorry,SevenKings for the sexist comment.**

**SevenKings: Well, with that out of the way, Let's Get On With The Show; also Naruto will sometimes goes by Fenrir when he's in Ragnarok mode.**

**Chapter 3:An Ordinary Day Out**

* * *

_I was dressed in a kimono that was used by servants of this castle. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as I calmed my heart. It was almost mission time and I couldn't fail._

_Danzo appeared from the shadows along with a squad of my fellow ROOT siblings. He took in my appearance and ordered him,"This is your first mission,do not disappointed me."_

_I bowed,"It shall be done,Danzo-sama," How I hated acting in _his_ face when I would like nothing more than to plunge my hand into his chest. But I had to keep acting to survive and keep my promise to Saya._

* * *

*Bang Bang*

Naruto woke up with a startle from the nice bed he was sleeping in. As he scanned for any potential threats to him, the door opened and in walked a sixteen year old male with blonde hair that was a lighter shade than his was and purple eyes. His face was cold and unfeeling reminding Naruto of less-than-pleasant memories.

"You're finally up;I'm heading out now. Make sure to follow all my rules." The man said before he turned around and left.

"Have a nice day at the daily prison; acting like somebody you're not, Mr. Tall Dark and Moody with a Stick up your Ass," Naruto yelled out hoping to get some sort of reaction from the man known by the name of Natsu Tanimoto,"Dick didn't even teach me how to use the TV."

He was generally surprised that in this world, people still had go to school until they were adults. Naturally, since he wasn't born in the society he didn't have any identification and no one in Ragnarok was tech-savvy enough to fake an ID so he could go to school even if it's only to hide until it was afternoon so that police event that brought him to Ragnarok would never happen again.

As such, he was forced to hide in one of the Fists' house until it was time to smash some gangs. He was now so bored that he was remembering the event that brough Tanimoto's house...

_Flashback_

_"Well, this is a predicament," Odin chuckled at the bit of bad misfortune on his newest fighter,"I suppose one of us will have to house Fenrir for the time being,Valkyrie what about you?"_

_Valkyrie crossed her arms,"No way in hell am I going to do it. Not only is my place a one-bedroom, my dad will kill me if I brought a boy over to stay the night. How about Loki? He was the one who brought him over."_

_Loki played with his goggles,"Not possible, my place isn't exactly 'livable' for someone like Fenrir. There's also sensitive data there and I can't allow Fenrir to mess it up."_

_Thor spoke up,"I can't cause I still live with my parents and they usually don't let friends to stay over."_

_Siegfried spun around,"Dun-Dun-DUN, I'm afraid my place is full at the moment."_

_Freya spoke up,"My grandfather would kill him in a second if I brought him."_

_Berserker continued to chew his bubblegum while giving a look that said,'Not me', as he popped the bubblegum he was blowing._

_Odin looked at Hermit,"And I cannot take him due to no room left at my place which leaves only you. I know for a fact that you happen to have the most open space out of all of us."_

_Even through Femrir couldn't see Hermit's face, he could tell Hermit was indignant,"You're not sticking him with me, I refuse."_

_Fenrir slid over and place a hand on Hermit's shoulder,"Come on, the others gave reasonable excuses, what's yours?"_

_Hermit's grabbed Fenrir's invading hand while aiming a twisting knife strike at Fenrir's neck which he blocked with his other hand by snaking his hand around the wrist and gripping tightly before twisting his body then throwing Hermit over his head and face first into the ground._

_As Hermit groan from the force of the impact,Fenrir came over and sat on the fallen Sixth Fist and sat on him. When Hermit realized what was going on, he tried to push the ground in order to get Fenrir off of him but the Ninth Fist just tickled him in the armpits, forcing him a bit while losing strength in his arms._

_Fenrir gave his most annoying grin that he imitated from an arcade game he saw someone else playing while he was walking by,"Give up and let me become your roommate,roommate."_

_"Never!" Hermit was yelling obscenities after obscenities as Odin sighed,"Enough, Hermit as you have yet to give a legimate excuse for not being able to house Fenrir, my decision stands."_

_Hermit looked at Odin before looking down and pointed at Fenrir,"Get him off me first."_

_Flashback End_

* * *

Since then,Naruto/Fenrir had been hanging around Tanimoto's house while waiting for the day to end before going out and smashing gangs. He had been training and trying his hand out in cooking with the ingredients that Tani-chan,his nickname for Tanimoto much to the lighter blonde's anger,brought for him at his request.

As he decided to take an midday nap on the roof, he felt the presence of someone he knew very well,"Well, if it ain't Hermit,how come you're dressed up so early?"

"It's four and we have a job to do for Odin," Hermit's tone made it clear he was at his wit's end and wanted no funny play. Naruto,being the generous man he is, merely looked at the wife-beater and boxers combo he was wearing as he lay on the roof,"Let me get some clothes, first."

* * *

_I was moving inside the crowd, keeping my head low. Most of my noticeable features such as my whiskers and blonde hair were covered in make-up and dye rendering my looks to someone you might see but never remember because of how ordinary he looks._

_I spotted my target, a large man by the name of Tokugawa Shogo. He was involved in child trafficking of Konoha's villagers and stealing blueprints to the village's defense. Tsunade could never arrest the man since he had friends in high places who destroy the evidence or hide it in red tape._

_Knowing the man's crime, I moved forward getting close to him. When I had done so, I smiled and greeted him,"Would you like some Sake,sir?"_

* * *

"HAHAHAHA," a weird looking kid with black hair in a bowl-cut that was Haruo Niijima cackled as he strutted down the streets with four other people with one holding a flag that said,'Shinpaku Alliance',"This is only the start of my conquest. Soon,I'll take over Japan and then THE WORLD!"

As the 'Shinpaku Alliance' came across a bridge, they saw two figures blocking the way,Nijiima shook in fear as he saw one of them was Hermit,the sixth Fist,'I know Hermit but whose the other guy?"

The guy next to Hermit was a blonde guy with blue eyes and whisker marks on his face. He was dressed in a red muscle shirt along with white sleeveless jacket with the kanji for nine on the back. His black pants were baggy and was tied with a pretty wide belt.

"These are the guys that's been causing Ragnarok trouble? They looked like a single punch from any of us could take them out." The blonde's light-hearted manner angered one of the men as he rushed forward with his fist out,"How dare you!" Before he was flipped into the river by Hermit.

Hermit returned back to his stance where he stood straight and crossed his arms,"Tell me where Kenichi Shirahama is and you'll get to live."

Niijima's face was in a state of shock and fear at the display of Hermit's skill. As the other men in his troops began to rush forward to fight, he raised his hand signaling them to stop,"I can handle this two punks, return back to base and wait for me there."

The one with flag asked his general,"Are you sure, General Niijima?"

"I'm sure, follow my orders."

As the members of the 'Shinpaku Alliance' left without looking back, Hermit got closer to Niijima,"Tell me where Kenichi Shirahama is."

Nijiima's eyes turned shifty as he contemplated on escaping from Hermit and jumped into the sewer waters but a voice in his long pointed ears stopped his thinking,"Stop thinking about trying to escape, we have you surrounded."

The alien boy's eyes widened as he looked back to see the blond boy was behind me with his hands in his pant pockets. 'How did he get behind me?' Niijima quickly bowed to Hermit and stated,"I don't know where he is. I never did try to follow him."

Hearing those words, Hermit's already short temper quickly expunged as he lifted his foot to stomp on Niijima as the alien pulled out a smoke bomb and smashed it against the ground. The general of the Shinpaku then leap into the sewer water as he swam to retrieve his underling.

Fenrir was pissed that he didn't see it coming. He thought that no one used shinobi tactics in this world anymore and as such he didn't see it coming. He was about to hopped in when Hermit stopped him, he turned around and his clothed face,"Don't, this was to be an intimation mission. We have no need to chase after them for now."

The Ninth Fist gritted his teeth before looking back at the sewer drain, he could see that alien was making fun of him as he blew raspberries and smack his rear at him before entering the drain. Fenrir glared at where the alien stood before reaching into a pocket and grabbed his phone.

It was a phone given to him by Loki allowing him to contact the other Fists just in case they needed help or Odin giving him another mission. He contacted Odin and as soon as Odin picked up, he stated,"Mission's done, give me another one. This one left a bad taste in my mouth and I need to vent."

Odin's reply,"Let see here, we need someone to deal with the Red Tails, an all-female group that's encroaching on our territory. Freya and her Valkyries were going to deal with it but if you want you can take."

Thanks to Fenrir's ROOT training, he didn't care about the gender of his opponent,"I'll take it," before cutting the call and turning to Hermit,"I'm heading back late, try not to die on the crap you eat everyday."

* * *

_I can see Shogo is leaving the party along with a couple of girls and a few bodyguards. He is standing or more precisely dragging himself to a more isolated room with these girls. My training taught me what they were going to do and I knew this was a perfect opportunity to assassinate him._

_I told the head servant that I had a headache and wished to take a nap. He brought it and although my pay would cut,not like I needed it. I thanked him and kept to the shadows as I tailed Shogo._

* * *

**Red Tails HQ**

Fenrir arrived at the location just as the sun was about to set. Odin had said, he was allowed to go all out and that was what he was going to do for once. As he stretched, he felt that the Red Tails girls had already known that he was out here.

In a few moments, girls of all shape and sizes surrounded him. But he didn't care about their appearance;what he did care about was how well they can fight. As he thought, the Red Tails leader was in front of him.

She wore the standard colors of the Red Tails along with a jacket with no shirt. Her breasts were covered with bandages not allowing anyone to take a peek,"Who are you, male and why are you here?"

Fenrir smiled a blood-thirsty grin,"I'm here on orders of Odin of Ragnarok to take down this gang."

One of the girls next to their leader stepped up and charged as she yelled,"How dare you disrespect Kunidea-Sama."

Fenrir's grin grew even more as he kneed the girl in the face,"My name is Fenrir, the ninth Fist of Ragnarok and I hope that you don't expect me to pull any chivalry here." With his piece said, the other girls rushed him.

**Freya and her Valkyries**

The Valkyries were rushing towards the Red Tails for one reason only, to make sure Fenrir didn't go too far like he did with The Demon Parade. As the female group reached the base of their enemy, the Valkyries who had never seen Fenrir fight were shocked.

"I-Impossible," one of the Valkyrie sputtered out.

"I didn't anyone could bend that way," another Valkyrie whispered.

"My eyes can never unsee what I just saw."

What they saw was Fenrir as he flew in the air with his kicks and punches had knock out at least one Red Tail member per throw. Plenty of Red Tail members were taking the unconscious out of harm' away until it was down about five members or so including the gang leader.

* * *

**Fenrir**

He was content, he had finally work out all the anger he had and was just now enjoying the fight. He looked and saw that he had worked his way down to the last five members and he had only just worked up a sweat.

Two of them rushed him,twins in fact with sais in their hand. Fenrir waited until they were in range before targeted one of them. He punched one in the face before using her disoriented body as meat shield for her twin.

The ninth Fist then kicked the disoriented twin into the other one. Just as he suspected, the other twin was pissed but she still spent the time to get her sister out of harm's way before screaming at him.

Disappointed that she couldn't think of any better tactic, the only male in the fight jumped upwards and drop kicked her when she cross-slashed with her sais. Fenrir then sway a little,"And then there were three."

The other two instead of drawing a weapon he was familiar with, they drew firearms. Fenrir's eyes widened as he recognized the distinct form from one of the stores that sells things like TV.

As they drew and aimed at him, Fenrir decided enough was enough and put a little effort into his legs as he rocketed towards one of the gun-wielding duo. He grabbed an arm, twisted it as he maneuvered the girl's body into the line of sight of her partner before pushing the trapped girl's body into the other.

As the other girl pushed the formerly trapped girl out of the way,Fenrir was right behind in the air as he landed a kick onto the head of the girl before dodging out of the way by bending his knees backwards Matrix-style. The ninth Fist then twisted his body in a way that allowed friction thus temporally increased the speed he wanted to go and with one kick to head,knocked her out of the game.

Fenrir then looked at the Red Tails leader as she stood impassively on her wooden sword before she sliced upwards in preparation for combat,"You've defeated my girls, it's only right that I as their leader get a shot to defeat you."

Fenrir chuckled as he spread his arms,"Then come and get me if you can."

The girl aimed her sword at Fenrir as she rushed forward before slicing upwards, creating a shockwave that surprised Fenrir who dodged to the side. However, she anticipated it and swiftly turned her blade horizontal before slicing again . This time, Fenrir was ready and in a show of speed disappeared from the audience and his opponent's sight.

The Red Tail leader stopped for a moment before she thrust upwards making Fenrir slightly tilted his body so his foot to land on the side of the blade which he used as a stabilizer as he pushed his upper body forward where he gripped the wrist and headbutted her a few times to make sure she was down. It turns out that she wasn't as with one hand, she let go of her wooden sword and aimed a palm strike at him; making Fenrir fly in the air as he somersaulted a few times before landing on his feet.

Both Fenrir and the Red Tail leader was taking deep breathes as Fenrir was finally pushed to the edge of his stamina and the Red Tail leader due to her taking heavy damage from the Ninth Fist. Fenrir asked,"What's your name? Never did that get it from you or if I did, I totally forgot."

The Red Tail Leader huffed as she wiped the sweat off her face,"Aoi Kunieda, third generation leader of the Red Tails."

Fenrir gave a wave as he smiled,"Nice name," to which Kuneida blushed bright red as she was never complimented like that during her time as the Red Tails leader. Fenrir took the time she was distracted to strike at her neck, closing her airways and knocking her unconscious. The ninth Fist then twirled as he grabbed Kuneida and held her like a sleeping princess before setting her down.

Fenrir grabbed Kuneida's wooden sword before holding it up high, signalling the defeat of the Red Tails. All of the members either bowed to the victor or were still unconscious. They all knew this was the end of the Red Tails because while they could accepted being defeated by a man, they could never accept to joining the empire that was known as Ragnarok since it was lead by someone other than Kuneida or a female.

As Fenrir made sure that the Red Tails were in capable hands; he left and the scene letting the others soak in the fact that the group was coming to a finale. While he was walking down the street, he across the Valkyries,"Freya, what are you doing here? This was my job,did you come here to wish me look?"

Freya shook her head; it was hard to tell which personality was the right one, the one she saw right now or the one she saw at his iniation into the Fists. Maybe it was a different one that was the real Fenrir,"Correction, this was originally my job along with my Valkyries but Odin called me to tell that you had taken my job, Fenrir and I wanted to make sure it didn't turned out like the Demon Parade Incident."

Fenrir gave an innocent smile,"I thought I told I got carried away."

"And I wanted to make sure you didn't with the Red Tails either."

Fenrir took off his gloves as he looked at the setting sun,"It's getting late so why don't we just go our way, now especially since the Red Tails have been disbanded."

As Fenrir left, one of Freya's Valkryies asked her boss,"Do you want to us to punish Fenrir?"

The Third Fist merely shook her head,"Fighting Fenrir is the same as fighting Odin or Berserker;it's suicide and I rather not pick up whatever remains of you if you do choose to fight him."

* * *

**Tanimoto's Home**

As Naruto entered Tanimoto's house, it turns out that Tanimoto had already gone to sleep early since he didn't have any jobs other than the scare mission to the Shinpaku Alliance's general, Niijima or whatever the alien was called. Naruto didn't like the guy even if he was also called a freak in his childhood. The guy had the nerve to insult him after already bowing down to Hermit.

Perhaps he should go and find the Shinpaku Alliance and crush it, he prefer to fight stronger opponents than the Alliance but just thinking about that boy was already testing his nerves. According to what Loki had already found out, the only real strong person there was this kid named Kenichi Shirahama who had managed to defeat those who were stronger and more gifted in the martial arts than he did and that he was one of the two supporting pillars of the Alliance.

As Naruto went to bed, he decided that tomorrow in the afternoon after some light training to warm him up, he'd go after the Shirahama kid. The kid must've trained real hard to get where he was. In a impression that would make Rock Lee proud, lets see how two geniuses of hard work stacked up against one another.

* * *

_As I exited the room, leaving the corpses of the men and woman who were in the room. I made my way out and regroup at the rendezvous point where Danzo was waiting for me. He was waiting with an expectant look on his face._

_I knew what he wanted; I opened my hand to reveal the Tokugawa family necklace that all of the Tokugawa heirs wore until their death before transferred over to the next heir. Danzo had a pleased expression on his face as he saw the necklace,"Excellent, you have done well," he motioned for a ROOT Agent to come forth._

_In her hands were the mask and a tanto; the marks of a true Root Agent. I walked forward to pick up the tanto and mask and put them on my face before I unsheathed the tanto and ran straight for Danzo. _

_Danzo didn't expect my betrayal but his skills saved him from my blade,"KILL HIM!" Danzo yelled as the ROOT attacked me._

_As I fought and parried the strikes and killing those who tried to use ninjutsu before they finished their handseals. I could feel a tingle on my body, ripping my shirt off, I could see that there were lines of ink tracing down my body. I did not know what it was but I knew enough to call it Fuinjutsu; Danzo never taught Fuinjutsu to ROOT Agents to call them adepts but he taught enough so we could make storage seals and exploding tags._

_I also knew that every line of the fuin must be brush correctly or it have various effects from not working to exploding depending on how much power. I didn't care about the consenquences except I knew Danzo must not win so I did the only thing I knew how; I used the tanto to cut a piece of my skin off. It was not like rubbing the skin and dead flakes will off but flow-blown flesh tearing from my body._

_I hear Danzo screamed that I was a fool but I concentrate on my task abandon everything except dodging my enemies' attacks. A scream of,"NO!" and a bright light blinded me and I knew no more._

* * *

**_Done, we didn't get to cover alot today but I wanted to take my sweet time and build up to the next chapter because why...? Fenrir and Kenichi are to be formally introduced and nothing will ever be the same for the two._**

**_Good Bye Good Night Good Luck_**


	4. Chapter 4: We break Cannon

**SevenKings here and I have brought you all a nice surprise. At this point, we are going to break cannon, that's right. Some events will stay the same,some events won't even happen and some events will be altered. Will Kenichi still be a badass later on? Will Miu even fall in love with him cause we're still at the point where she still views Kenichi as a useless brother whom she has to watched out for. **

**And to you people who keep asking me about pairings; yes Naruto will have a pairing eventually. I don't know when,I don't know how but it will happen. I'm still focusing on establishing relationships.**

**And someone (You know who you are) wanted to know about Naruto's fighting style so here it is since you keep asking...**

**Naruto's fighting style is street brawling (modified): A brawling style that take in aspects of other martial arts and blends it together. As Jet Lee from the movie,'Forgotten Kingdom' once said," **Learn the form, but seek the formless. Hear the soundless. Learn it all, then forget it all. Learn The Way, then find your own way",** This is what Naruto has done; taking aspects of martial arts that suits his body type and blended them together. Due to this, Naruto is often unpredictable;able to change the rhythm of his attacks at a moment's notice.**

**However, this also is a weakness, as he was never formally trained in any of these styles; the best he can do is imitated them and as such only knows the basics and aspects at an instinctual level. **

**Hope this helps you understand... On With The Show!**

**_Chapter Four: Time to break Cannon_**

* * *

_When my eyes opened, it was cold all around me. I looked around and saw that I was on a mountain of snow. Where am I? Am I in Yuki no Kuni? So many questions; so little time to answer._

_I look down at the self-inflicted wound. I know that whatever happened was because of my actions with this seal on me. Perhaps I was too hasty in resigning from my post; the chakra seal was still on me. I don't remember what it's like to utilize chakra; now that I think about it, my shitty chakra control must have taken another hit since I never practiced chakra control exercises._

_The cold wind began to pick up; I had to find shelter or someone to help me. As I walked for who knows how long; I greeidly took in more breaths of air,sure that the next one would be my last. my body had become numb as I close my eyes._

* * *

**Afternoon of the Next Day(Present Time)**

'I knew I should followed Tani-chan to school,' Fenrir thought as he tried to figure where to go. Today was the day he would go crush the Shinpaku Alliance or rather Kenichi Shirahama,sure there wasn't an order to crush them but Odin likes it when people take the initiative sometimes. Naruto was dressed in a white jacket with red lines crossing over each other at his left pec along with a black-and-orange Halloween shirt because why not; he also decided to wear a black cargo shorts since it was quite warm today. His finger-less Ragnarok Fist gloves were on his hands today since he felt like it.

"I TOLD YOU THAT KINDA TALK PISSES ME OFF!" a somewhat familiar voice screamed a couple blocks ahead. Fenrir decided to check it out since it might help relieve his boredom for a bit. He also slammed his head into the nearest pole; he knew the name of the prison they call a school so why didn't he just asked someone.

As the Ninth Fist walked over to the screams, he saw Valkyrie facing off against this brown-haired guy wearing a uniform with one of those circles things on the shirt. What were they called again? Yin-yang, that's they were called as Fenrir smacked his fist against his palm. Well, he decided to watch this fight since he had still some time before the school actually closed.

Tani-chan told him that the girl that Kenichi was apparently pining for was going to be there and if the boy followed the lovesick rule which stated and he quoted from the Lovesick Handbook; he brought a copy of it when he was younger thinking it would help him get Sakura, not that it did any good for him,'A lovesick individual will attend every event that the person he loves is at.'

Valkyrie was unleashing devastating kick combos but the boy isn't fighting back at all. Fenrir had to wonder why he wasn't back, he was obviously some kind of fighter if he could stand up to his opponent's kicks. He faced up against one of those kicks before and while it didn't faze him, he could appreciate the little effort it took to withstand it.

When Fenrir decided to get closer, he heard Valkyrie asked the same question he was thinking about and the response surprised him a little,"Yes, I can never hit a girl." Was he really not fighting back because Valkyrie was a girl, was this kid mental or something; he may not academically smart but he knew the percentage of facing against was quite high.

As he laughed out loud, he didn't see that Valkyrie, Shiratori and the brown-haired boy had heard him. Valkyrie's eyes widened when she saw him and resisted to urge to glomp him in order to pet his whiskers,"Fenrir, what are you doing here?" When Fenrir was still laughing, she grew agitated and yelled,"I said, What was so funny?"

Fenrir slowly stopped laughing through chuckles were still heard,"Sorry about that, the kid you were fighting, he was so hilarious on his declaration that he wouldn't hit a girl that I had to laugh."

Kenichi Shirahama, first year student at Koryu High School, was shocked that another male was questioning the code of never hitting a woman,"You would actually hit a woman?"

Fenrir nodded,"Of course, in a fight;everyone is equal. Rich or poor,arrogant or humble,male or female; it doesn't matter in a fight. The only things that do matter in such situations are skills,talent,and perseverance with a little hint of luck." He then smiled,"I like you through, so what's your name?"

Kenichi wondered what was going on before answering the newcomer's question,"My name is Kenichi Shirahama, number one disciple of Ryozanpaku and you are?"

Fenrir choked a little,"Did you say you were Kenichi Shirahama?"

Kenichi nodded,"And you are?"

As Fenrir laughed a bone-chilling laugh, Valkryie recognized that laugh from the initation; there was no way she was getting involved now. Looking over at Shiratori, she ordered,"Get the guys on the ground and let's get outta here. I don't want to be here when Fenrir blows off." Shiratori knew that something made Kisara-sama scared and it had something to do with the Ninth Fist who had become a bona-fide legend to the underlings. She quickly complied and the members of Ragnarok left.

Haruo Niijuma was hiding in a corner,using his alien powers to keep himself hidden. When he had saw this newcomer, he remember something was off about the guy and the way Valkyrie just ran like there was an plague outbreak just prove that. He deicided to let things flow naturally and in the meantime, he would gather data on the guy for the next match.

The Ryozanpaku disciple was getting worried, he never felt something like this during his fights even when he was nearly killed on the rooftops facing against Takeda-senpai. The boy felt off for some reason and that was what he was afraid of; the boy spoke after his chilling laughing,"Kenichi, I've been looking for you, after how that alien freak rudely insulted me; I decided that it was time to crush your alliance but I didn't introduce myself did I?" When Kenichi nodded, Fenrir showed his backpalm,"The name's Fenrir and I'm the ninth Fist of Ragnarok."

Both Kenichi and Niijima were shocked that they had never heard of him before,'My data never said about a Ninth Fist; where was he when I picked up my intel?' The alien then added in his PDA about the unknown Fist and a note to 'research' on this fighter. Kenichi on the other hand, asked Fenrir,"Aren't there supposed to be Eight Fists?"

Fenrir puffed his chest out of pride,"Well, there was before I..." he could sense that Kenichi wasn't there and opened his eyes. Sure enough, Kenichi wasn't there as a cloud of dust shaped like the brown-haired boy with the words,"Strategic Withdrawal", was heard in the air. Fenrir stood there with his jaws opened before he finally realized what happened. The ex-ROOT who was never truly brainwashed clenched his fists as he screamed in the air causing nearby accidents, trauma on nearby children and causing people to be late coming home to their spouse and children,AHHHHHHH!"

**Valkyrie and Shiratori**

As the two girls ran for their lives, Shiratori had to asked her boss,"Kisara-sama, why are we running away? Shouldn't we be helping Fenrir-dono?"

Kisara looked at her second in command with an almost religious fever look as if she was an atheist who had the fear of the deities shoved right down her throat,"Shiratori, you didn't see what I saw that night. Trust me when I say the last person who needs help is that guy. I pity anyone who gets on his bad side and that Shirahama kid was definitely going to be on his bad side."

The scream of hatred had reached their ears,"You hear that, that is when Fenrir is pissed off and believe me when I say it's not going to be a pretty sight for the kid."

The SIC of Kisara's gang shivered from the intense rage; she was glad that Fenrir was on their side and not someone else.

* * *

**Koryu High School Location**

After the boy had managed to return back to school safe-and-sound and made his second real friend in Tanimoto. He went to the front gate where he saw Miu was wating for him,"H-Hi,M-Miu," the lovesick boy stuttered.

Miu, a beautiful blonde hair girl with the one of the clearest blue eyes that were being covered by glasses, looked at him before huffing and turning her sights away from as she pouted,"Someone forgot that today was the performance," as Kenichi blubbered as he tried to explain, Miu shut him up by placing a finger near his mouth,"I know that you were protecting the play. I just wanted to mess with you for a bit." Miu tilted her head as she smiled,"Thank you,Kenichi for protecting a dream of mine."

Kenichi blushed bright red and as he was going to play it cool, a scream of,"Dynamic Entry!" ruined the mood. Miu pushed her first friend out of the way as she ducked under the kick and turned around to see that a blonde male was the one that kicked Kenichi,"Don't you know it's rude to try and kick someone in the head."

Fenrir looked and saw a female blonde girl next to Kenichi,"Yeah but then again, it was rather rude for Kenichi to run from our fight."

Miu bopped Kenichi's head slightly while shaking her head,"Honestly Kenichi, I thought we managed to get it into your head that it's rude and you'll never grow as a martial artists if you don't accept challenges. Now say you're sorry and fight..." now that she looked closer at Kenichi's opponent's face,"KITTY!" she bounced over and pet the whiskers on the boy's face while the blonde realized the same look was on her face as Valkyrie when she saw his whiskers but he was too late to stop her and was soon rubbing his face into her hands. They were just heavenly much like Valkyrie but she tried to restrain her petting thus it didn't have the same impact as the girl was doing now.

Kenichi was jealous that this delinquent was able to get close to Miu without really knowing her. This had sent him to a slight depression that all his martial arts training was just a waste before he blinked,"Miu, the man is from Ragnarok and he was going to beat me up, are you really going to pet someone like that?"

Miu looked at Kenichi while still petting the whiskers,"Kenichi, anyone with whiskers can't really be a bad person, right Cat Person?" She looked with an expectant face.

Fenrir,who was out of it, responded without thinking,"I'm from Ragnarok and I was going to beat that Shirahama kid up," hearing that Miu stopped her petting and punched the boy's head into concrete. She looked at Kenichi while sheepishly smiling while rubbing the back of her head,"Sorry for not believing you, Kenichi but he had whiskers."

The former bullied child only had to sighed and closed his eyes as he was reminded of his crush's obsession with cats, he didn't really like them but he supposed it was something he had to deal with if he wanted to date her. Kenichi opened them just in time to see that Fenrir was up behind and was going to warn Miu before the Ninth Fist punched the girl right in the head underneath the skull and sent her into Kenichi who caught her with an oomph.

The reluctant fighter looked at Fenrir with a look of hatred as he set aside Miu who was still trying to stop the pounding in her head,"Look, what Niijima did; it had nothing to do with me," he then entered a karate stance where his back was to the left while his left fist was out and his right was near his head, his feet followed the same pattern and were slightly bent,"But what I can't forgive is that you hurt Miu and I'm going to make you pay."

* * *

**Minutes Earlier**

Unknown to the two fighters, they had an audience,"Let me go,Akisame so I can have a Talk with the punk," a large man in a more casual tuxedo and had a horizontal scar just above his nose.

He was being sit upon a much shorter man who was apparently called 'Akisame' that wore his tuxedo in a more dignified manner,with his most distinguished features being his lightning bolt eyebrows and pale white eyes,"I want to intervene as much as you do but you know about the rule,Sakaki."

"Yeah yeah, a Master must never interfere in his disciple's battles.I know but that doesn't mean I have to like it. Besides, I can't get a good view at dirt-level." Sakaki was finally let go and he stretched to loosen up his muscles.

A very short man dressed in Chinese clothing along with a hat slapped both of them in the head before he removed a recorder from his clothes and started recording the fight,"Hush you two, Kenichi's about to fight and I want to record this for his evaluation."

A tall dark-skinned man was bouncing back and forth while pounding his fist,"Apapapapa, Apachai hopes Kenichi will use Muay Thai to kill opponent."

The only female with similar lightning eyebrows with a well-endowed chest look at the fight with a blank expression,"I...have a bad feeling about this."

Sakaki looked at the woman,"And what makes you think that,Shigure?"

Shigure blinked but she kept vigil over the fight,"Kenichi's...oppenent does not feel normal. He feels...like a caged beast waiting...for a chance to break free."

Akisame rubbed his chin,"Now that you mentioned it, he does feel like he's on a farther level than our disciple. What do you think,Apachai,Sakaki,and Kensei?"

Apachai continued to bounce,"Apa, Kenichi will win no matter what opponent does. Kenichi will be fine so long as he uses Muay Thai. But just in case, Apachai will perform good-luck charm,Apa." With that said,Appachai left to go pierce a doll of Kenichi into a wall.

Sakaki had proud look on his face as he puffed his chest,"The brat's going to do fine;after all, he was trained by all of us."

The Chinese-clothing man who was most likely Kensei waved his only free hand,"Shhh,the fight's about to start."

* * *

**Back to Kenichi and Fenrir**

Kenichi rushed forward at a speed which Fenrir was not used to anymore and punched him in the face. Fenrir flew a little but before managing to turn himself in midair and used a hand to slow himself down.

Kenichi once again rushed forward as Fenrir stood up. Seeing that he hit his opponent first, he confidently sent his two fist in different locations;one at the head with the other heading for the stomach while screaming,"Yamatzuki". He was surprised when Fenrir blocked with the his wrist,slightly missing the head by a few centimeter while his other fist was blocked by Fenrir's knee.

The ninth Fist smiled at the confused expression,"You're faster than I expected but you're still too slow," with that,Fenrir performed a roundhouse kick with his other leg with the leg that was blocking touched the ground again.

Fenrir alternated between two-to-four kicks between each legs as Kenichi withstood them all by blocking with his arm. When the ferocious kick attacks ended,Kenichi was breathing deeply as his arms felt like it was lead. Fenrir on the other hand was only slightly breathing as he looked at his opponent,"Whooo,I have to give whoever is teaching you credit if you survive that onslaught but this is the end."

With that said, Fenrir sent a palm strike at Kenichi's head but was blocked by a fair hand that flipped and thrown him. Fenrir looked to see it was that girl who petted his whiskers,Miu he remembered her name was.

"Sorry I was late, Kenichi, but that sneak attack really knocked me out," Miu kept her eyes on Fenrir as he got up again.

Kenichi who was trying to catch his breath,"It's fine,Miu. You're just in time actually." In Kenichi's heart, he was confident with the both of them ; Fenrir had no chance of victory. At least until another voice broke his concentration,"What are you doing,Fenrir?"

All three turned and saw a hooded figure dressed in black with a pentagram on his left shoulder. Fenrir waved at him,"Heya,Hermit; how are you doing?"

The figure merely stood still as he questioned once more,"I asked, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm facing off against the Shirahama kid and blondie over here."

Hermit shook his head under the hood,"I thought I told you that Shirahama was mine."

Fenrir shrugged his shoulders,"Whatever, I lost interest in the kid; blondie is more of a challenge than he was," much to Kenichi's dismay.

"Fine but don't get in my way or I'll kill you,Fenrir."

With that the two Fists picked their targets and managed to separated them.

* * *

**Ryozanpaku Masters**

Sakaki was furious at the disciple for rushing his opponent,"I thought I told him to never do that."

Akisame was more understanding,"His opponent did hurt Miu, he probably forgot all about it."

"Kenichi's opponent looks like a kick-based fighter if all those kicks mean something," Kensei spoke as he recorded the fighting.

Shigure shook her head,"Holding back."

Akisame nodded,"It seems that Kenichi's opponent is one of two things, a natural prodigy or someone who's trained long enough with a Master to actually use a different style."

Apachai pop back in,"Apachai's back, he put in extra nails for good luck."

Kensei shushed them all,"They're starting round two."

* * *

**Kenichi Vs Hermit**

Hermit and Kenichi made no move against each other yet. Then Hermit made the first move by attacking with knife hands going fast enough that they were to Kenichi. As Kenichi fell on his rear, tired from Fenrir's onslaught; Hermit just stood with his arms crossed,"Tell me, is the name of your master Sougetsu Ma?"

"What?" Kenichi breathed deeply as he forced his body to stand up, he had to protect Miu even if it cost him his life,"My Chinese Kenpo master's name is Kensei Ma."

Hermit humphed,"Just as I thought then, your moves showed traces of my own master's techniques but it felt different. Now that's been confirmed,would you kindly die?"

As Hermit began to make his move, a large shadow appeared over Hermit as hands grabbed onto his shouders. The shadow was revealed to Ukita, a second-year who was brown-haired and wears glasses all the time with a scar on his chin. Ukita intended to throw the Sixth Fist but it was countered by Hermit striking at one of the Ukita's joints and the giant was forced to drop him.

When he was dropped, Hermit quickly aimed at a spear hand at Ukita's body,however a triple jab from the side by a long blue-haired student from the school that stumbled him for a bit before he jump backwards.

The blue-haired gave a thumbs with a smile at Kenichi,"Yo, saw that you were in trouble and we had to help out."

Kenichi sighed in relief; perhaps with Takeda-senpai and Ukita-senpai here, he would have a chance to live,"Thank you, Takeda-senpai; if you weren't here I might have died."

"Are you done with your pleasantries?" The voice of Hermit drew their attention back to their foe; a dark feeling washed over them as Hermit's clothed face stared at them. Then he looked to the school and sure enough, there were some students left. Underneath the hood,Hermit scowled; his original plan was to ambush Shirahama away from the school but Fenrir just had to go and ruin it by chasing after the kid forcing the Sixth Fist to attack right now if he wanted answers about the boy's kenpo instructor.

The reason he had to attack now was because this was the only time he had to attack since Odin had informed most of the Fists with the exception of Fenrir who was out destroying a gang that the Shinpaku Alliance was no longer Valkyrie's problem since she repeatedly lost over and over to Shirahama. Also, that it was Loki's turn to face off against them.

Knowing Loki's tendencies, he concluded that the Shinpaku Alliance along with Shirahama would be obliterated and that Shirahama would be forced to move away to avoid the shame. Hermit looked to see that their fight had gotten attention and there would soon be a crowd. Swearing obscenities inside his head, Hermit looked over to where Fenrir was engaged in a battle against the Furinji girl,"Fenrir, I'm heading out first. Clean up the trash, you lazy bum."

Hermit could hear as Fenrir yelling at him for leaving him to deal with the mess but Hermit didn't care, he had to keep his two identities away from one another. Turning around to face Shirahama and the three Field-Generals of the Shinpaku Aliiance, he pointed,"Watch yourself Kenichi Shirahama, if you keep to your mask of justice. One day, you'll face extreme pain just like I did."

Kenichi wondered what was Hermit talking about,"What are you talking about Hermit?"

But Hermit had turned his back and already ran off while keeping his head down.

* * *

**Ryozanpaku Masters**

Sakaki sighed,"We put so much effort into the kid and yet he's still not ready for such high-level opponents his age,huh."

Apachai was drawing circles into the ground with a cloud over his head,"Kenichi didn't use Muay Thai,apa. Apachai spent so long teaching Kenichi about Muay Thai and he didn't use it once." Shigure patted Apachai's back gently,"There there, Kenichi...faced against too strong opponents... to use Muay Thai. Once we are back at the dojo... you can trained him even more."

The weapon mistress's words seemed to cheer Apachai up as his eyes started to glow as he shadow-fought using Muay Thai,"Apachai will teach even more Muay Thai to Kenichi then he will know Muay Thai as the best to fight with."

Kensei on the other hand was distracted when he heard his brother's name along with the word 'master'. This wasn't good, it seemed that his past was finally going to catch up with him after all these years.

Sakaki pointed over to the double blonde fight,"We know that this Fenrir punk is a tough guy but can he actually handle Miu?"

Akisame rubbed his chin,"Only time can answer your question."

* * *

**Fenrir Vs. Miu Furinji (At the start of the second round)**

Fenrir was bouncing up and down on his feet, eager to start the match but Miu had a different plan as she ran forward. The ninth Fist delivered a swift kick at the stomach of the girl but the acrobatic and flexible woman dodge by placing her hands on his legs and used it as a vaulting pad to vault over Fenrir's head.

Her plan was delayed when a hand shaped into a claw was going to be where she was and she had to twisted her body in midair in order to land face-first to Fenrir. A leg was going for a frontal assault as Miu dodged by bending her body backwards but she never planned for her opponent to do a small jump as his attacking leg came down aimed at her head.

His foot was halfway down before a wooden bokken hit Fenrir's knee and pushed his attacking limb to the side. Fenrir looked in the direction where the bokken came from as Miu backflip away to gain distance to see that a girl with brown hair and silverish blue eyes as she entered a stance where the bokken was in front of her tilted at a 45 degree angle with two hands on it.

"My name is Makoto Himeno, First Year at Koryu High School and I will not allow a delinquent to hurt the students of this school. Are you alright, Miu?" Makoto looked at the girl that was known as the Ace of the Gymnastics Club, Miu Furinji.

Said girl nodded her head,"Thanks, Makoto-senpai; I know this is a bad time to ask but will you be my friend?"

Makoto looked at Miu with a deadpan gaze,"Really? This really isn't the time to be asking that."

Miu then started to babble about her only real friend was Kenichi and she would like a female friend to talk 'girl stuff' too. Hearing this made Fenrir laugh, Miu and Makoto were furious at the male blonde for,what they believed was making fun of females and nodded to each other. Miu rushed forward distracting Fenrir as Makoto was behind Miu.

Fenrir sent another straight kick and Miu backwards somersaulted and landed behind Makoto as she went for a straight jab with her Bokken at Fenrir's family jewels. The ninth Fist widened his eyes and quickly used a palm strike at the bokken making it missed by a few centimeters as he spun and sent a round-house kick at Makto's head,knocking her out of the match.

"Makoto-Senpai!" Miu screamed as she glared at Fenrir,"I don't care that you have whiskers, I will beat you here." Fenrir was about to respond, as Hermit called out,"Fenrir, take out the trash you lazy bum."

Fenrir looked back at Hermit as he escaped,"Hermit don't you dare do this to me. I thought we were friends," but Hermit just left left him with his head down. The male blonde was shocked that this had happened to him. He looked back and saw that he was outnumbered four to one and then saw that he had attracted a crowd.

While he could take on four skilled people at once, it was the very thought that his partner would willingly abandoned him that shocked him. Oh, he was so going to get back at him for that. He couldn't just beat him up through, he was a comrade but Fenrir was definitively going to plan elaborate pranks on the guy.

* * *

**Miu,Kenichi, Takeda and Ukita**

Ukita looked like the Ninth Fist and pushed his shades up his nose,"We can take the bastard, it's four to one."

Takeda begun to bounce back and forth with his hands up,"He's still a Fist; we have to be careful that he doesn't have any tricks up his sleeves."

Kenichi walked over to Miu,"Miu, you should stay out right now. There's a crowd here and you'll won't get a chance for a normal life if they saw you fighting."

The martial-arts girl shook her head,"It doesn't matter, if I have to fight to help then I'll fight even if it means that I won't get a normal life."

Takeda pointed at their opponent who removed a phone from his pocket and the four could hear Fenrir's side of the conversation,"Yeah, Fenrir here... I'm at Koryu High School fighting with the Shinpaku Alliance... I would leave if they would let me. Hermit just threw me to the wolves while the guy runs offs... Yeah, I'm surrounded right now... I'm going to put a little more effort into it then I usually do... I'll see you later,Odin."

Ryozanpaku's only disciple heard the conversation and tried to mediate to stop the fight,"If you stop right now and leave; our side won't go after you. You have my word as a martial artist."

Fenrir was not the only one who was surprised at the offer, Ukita made his declaration loudly,"You must be kidding, I'm not letting the bastard getting away," Takeda nodded,"It's not often you get to outnumbered a Fist and beat them. I'm taking this chance." With that, both Takeda and Ukita rushed forward but Fenrir disappeared from their sights.

As the duo wondered why the Fist went, Kenichi shouted,"Above you!" However, it was too late, Fenrir was above them upside down with his leg curled;as he twisted in midair with the 180 split, he wiped both of them out in one hit as they flew from the force of the impact. Fenrir dusted himself and looked at Kenichi,"I generally hate putting a little effort into my fights because this happens but I really have to go somewhere so we have to finish this fight quick."

Kenichi was afraid,more scared than all the other times. This Fist was able to knock out two opponents he had trouble with in only one move and he said that he had to put in only a little effort. If that was the case then how was a useless seventeen year old boy like him supposed to win. As Fenrir ran forward, Miu also ran towards her opponents were about to throw punches at one another if a blur didn't knocked Fenrir a few feet away into the concrete wall, pieces of concrete covering the Ninth Fist.

It turns out that it was Apachai,"Apa, you see Kenichi, Muay Thai is the best when killing opponent." The rest of the Ryozanpaku group walked over to the battlezone;Akisame scolded Apachai,"Apachai, what did I tell you about getting in a disciple's battle?" Apachai looked down in shame,"Don't get involved,apa but it's too hard."

"Nonetheless, you should restrain yourself when it comes to you fighting."

"But Apachai is hungry. Apachai wanted to finish fight so Miu can go home and make dinner."

Sakaki stood next to Kenichi and smacked his forehead,"Did you forget your training? All I saw from you was pitiful, do you hear me,Pitiful! When we get back to the dojo, you are going through a intense training regiment at least three times more intense than the one you're currently going under." Kenichi's face paled when he heard that before he realized something as he stared at the rubble,"We gotta dig Fenrir out of there, who knows how badly he's hurt?"

Just then, a hand came out of the rubble and slammed down. The pile of rubble began to rumble as Fenrir dug himself out of there, he huffed as he took more damage than he's done for a long time. The Ryozanpaku Masters were quite impressed, Shigure was the first to speak,"Interesting... to survived...Apachai's knee kick."

Fenrir spitted out a glob of blood,"That's right, I can take anything you can dish out..." before he fell over. Akisame ran over and checked Fenrir's vital signs,"He's suffering from mutiple organ failure, we have to perform emergency procedures at my clinic. Sakaki,Kensei and Shigure grab the other three and Miu and Kenichi will have to ride with Apachai. We need to hurry if we want to save him."

The Ryozanpaku Masters quickly followed Akisame's orders. Even if they didn't like the person who was soundly beating on their disciple;they were still Katsujinken and that meant saving all life even if it was their enemies. Kenichi and Miu didn't really say anything as they were still in shock that someone their age was close to dying.

Meanwhile the teachers had finally come out, a bald teacher had ordered,"Alright what is going on here?" He then saw Akisame and quickly bowed,"Master Akisame, could you please tell me what's happening?"

Akisame didn't spare a single glance as he told the teacher,"Not now, there's someone who needs my medical attention and three unconscious children that need to be watched and evaluated. I would like you to inform the parents of Takeda,Ukita and Makoto and have them meet us at Ryozanpaku along with you or any of the teaching staff," with that said; the Ryozanpaku members raced back to Akisame's clinic.

When they reached Ryozanpaku, Akisame didn't leave the clinic for a whole day although he took the time to make sure that Ukita,Takeda and Makoto were alright.

* * *

_I opened my eyes slowly; I can still feel pain, that meant I was still alive somehow. I looked around and saw I was in a bed with a warm towel on my head. As I left the bed, the door opened and in walked an old man. I quickly entered the stance of ROOT Taijutsu but the man held out his hands signifying he wasn't an enemy._

_"Calm down, I found you nearly dead during one of my walks and I decided to help you out," the man gave his best smile._

_I didn't trust him," Back away from the door in a clock-wise fashion," he did so and I mirrored his movements until I was at the front door and he was inside his home. I exited the door and the old man warned me,"If you go out there right now in your state, you're going to die."_

_I chuckled,"So what;I'm already a dead man."_

* * *

**_Done,I need review to keep going... you people have been doing so well. And for some of you wondering, Naruto is not an all powerful fighter. If I had to put to a comparision on Naruto; he would be just be above Berserker and Odin's level in fighting going all out and if he uses ROOT Taijutsu then he is the most deadly._**

**_However, there are still people capable of beating him and just because he's stronger than some doesn't mean he can't fall. _**

**_Good Bye Good Night Good Luck_**


	5. Chapter 5:Setting Up The Next Chapter

**SevenKings with another chapter for the fic. I have to warn you that there's not much action in this chapter since it's a setup for the next one. What I can promise is that the next one is full of fighting that we can all enjoy since if you read the manga or watch the anime, we're reaching the Ma family dispute arc.**

Chapter 5:Setting Up The Next Chapter

* * *

_As I almost reached the bottom of the mountain that I was on. I hear voices from the distance; I decided to get close enough to see about twenty or so people. Using my training, I got close enough to overhear their conversations..._

_"Hey,Takashi?"_

_"Yeah,what's up?"_

_"You ever wonder why we're here?"_

_"It's one of Life's great mysteries,isn't it,Zero? Wondering if we are born randomly or if some higher-up in the skies made us with a Plan."_

_"The fuck you've been smoking? I meant why are we at the base of this mountain finding one single hermit and given no reason whatsoever."_

_"Oh that, I don't know. All I know is that I'm not paid enough for this shit but this gig is better than some of the other divisions. I mean, look at the Suicide Squad, there's something wrong with those guys."_

_I see a man that looked full of authority,"Attention!" When the grunts fell in line, the man continued,"You maggots have been chosen to reveal this man's existence to the world. You will witness what's happens here today and tell of it later except you won't cause we got you locked in a contract that says you can't say anything confidential or we'll shoot ya."_

_After some chuckling,the leader waved his hands down,"Alright,now that we got the jokes out of the way,listen up. Somewhere on this mountain hides a man said to have an old-school marital arts._

_Our job is to find,contain and deliver him to our contractors, payment is twenty mil. Ten now and ten after the job's finished. Let's get our money,boys."_

_I slowly backed away, making sure to erase my tracks. Are they after the man who took me into his home? If that's the case, I must warn and help him. It seems I get to repay my debt to the man soon._

* * *

The philosophical jujitsu master rubbed his chin as he watched over his newest patient as he slept. By all rights, the Fenrir child should've been dead long before he was able to operate on him but the boy seem to cling to life as if it was his mother's legs.

He looked over the child's body and while impressed at his muscles; he could also find signs of old torture and malnourishment. To be honest, he thought examine the boy's body might yield some answers but it gave the master even more questions.

Who was the boy? Where did he learn marital arts? Was he apart of Yami by his free will or was he one of the people who was forced to by the same organization?

Sounds of curses could be heard from outside as Akisame opened a window to see that Miu's friend,Makoto as she was put through the most grueling training regiments he could think of to build her muscles quicker than Kenichi did.

"You people are crazy," Makoto screamed as her muscles burned from the exercise,"I can't do this anymore."

"Oh,"Akisame interrupted,"I thought you wanted to learn how to protect your friends."

Makoto shut up after that as she remembered her decision to training here...

**Flashback**

_With her eyes slowly opening,Makoto Himeno looked around the room that she was in. It had a homely feeling to it even if it was bare of nothing more than a drawer,closet and the bed she now realized she was in._

_The door slammed opened and her mother was ran in looking for something. When Makoto's mother saw, she instantaneously appeared there tightly hugging her daughter," My baby girl,are you alright?"_

_"Mom,could you please stop that, it still hurts," Makoto tried to wiggle out in pain._

_Her mother then let go with a sheepish smile,"Sorry,Mako-chan but when I was told that you were injured. I couldn't help but be worried," before she took a more angry look," What is this about you fighting delinquents?"_

_"Mom,he was hurting other people especially a friend of mine," Makoto tried to reason._

_"I don't care, you promised the only fighting you would do is in the arena after taking proper precautions. I don't want to think about you getting hurt like that," Her mother began to ramble about she didn't want her daughter to be a delinquent._

_"I believe I have the perfect solution," a voice near the door spoke out. Makoto and her mother looked to see it was the doctor that she was told checked on her daughter's wounds,"My name is Akisame Koetsuji and I'm a doctor,chiropractor and a dojo jujutsu instructor at Ryozanpaku."_

_"Ah, Dr. Koetsuji, what do you mean?" Makoto's mother asked the man._

_Akisame gave a smile,"It's just as I said, I'm an instructor for Jujutsu at Ryozanpaku where we have the best of the best in our fighting arts. If your daughter chooses to join our dojo, she'll be able to defend herself from nearly anyone."_

_"Is there any danger?"_

_"Danger is apart of marital arts, including Kendo but what we can do is make sure those injuries are done in an area where we can watch over her."_

_Makoto's mother sighed,"My daughter is a strong-willed woman however I can't help but worry. This is her choice so Makoto, what do you choose?" She looked at her daughter as the girl looked at ,"Is there any kendo here?"_

_The man shook his head,"We don't have any kendo but we do have Shigure Kosaka who is known as the Mistress of Weapons, do you wish to see a demostration?"_

_Flashback End_

"Ahhhh," Makoto screamed as the flames underneath her burned the girl's rear when she lowered it during her daydreaming.

Akisame watched without a care,"That's what happens when you day-dream, don't let it happen again."

Makoto nodded her head,"Hai, Akisame-sensei," she re-positioned herself over the flaming pot.

The heavy door to Ryozanpaku opened and the Elder,Miu,Apachai and Kenichi walked through it. Originally, Akisame want to take Kenichi to the mountains to meet Yamamoto to learn how to use tactics but since he was needed to watch over their new disciple and the Fenrir child, who was still knocked out since he asked Kensei not to feed him potions, he couldn't go and had asked the Elder to do so in his place. Kenichi and Miu waved their hands,"Heya,Makoto."

Kenichi looked over Makoto's training regiment,"Wow, you're have been doing great," Miu's next words sent Kenichi in another one of his depression,"Better than Kenichi when he first started. In fact, I think you're about the same as Kenichi after one month."

"Is that supposed to make me feel good?" Makoto screamed,"Kenichi was known as 'Weak Knees around school."

Miu tilted her head,"One month was what Kenichi needed to beat Tsukuba."

Makoto widened her eyes; she knew about Tsukuba and she honestly thought that she would never beat him in a street fight if it got to that point.

Akisame was right behind Miu without a noise made,"As you are now, I would guess that you would be able beat this man if it Kenichi needed one month but with severe injuries. However, physical strength is not all you need in a martial arts fight." He then bowed to the Elder,"Good day to you, Hayato; was the trip successful?"

Hayato rubbed his beard as he laughed heartily,"I certainty think so; young Kenichi made friends with that boy, Naoki I believe his name was. How is Fenrir by the way?"

Akisame looked at the children,"You've done enough muscle training for the time being. Get off and enjoy a ten-minute break before going to your regular spot for training in weaponry,Makoto and for your karate training, Kenichi."

Kenichi didn't like the his fellow disciple was allowed to get a break while he was forced to constantly trained to which Akisame showed his telepathic abilities or the ability to know what's someone is thinking by saying,"Unlike you,Kenichi who has no talent or training in the marital arts before we pounded the basics into you. Makoto is familiar with training in her respective art that she can take a small break before getting back to training."

Hearing that he was talentless in the marital arts sent him on a depression. Miu patted his back,"There there Kenichi, just because you don't have any talent doesn't mean you can't replace it with training," bringing Kenichi back as he hugged Miu for her words.

Makoto sweatdropped as she saw this,'I think I know why Izumi isn't getting any love. I'll just have to play match-maker for a bit.'

Akisame pointed with his head,"Alright you kids, get going. I have to the Elder for a bit," with that said, Akisame and Hayato left for the Elder's office. Miu looked at her fellow disciples,"You want to found out what they're trying to hide?" Makoto nodded with Kenichi shaking his head,"I don't think we should do this. I mean, they're monsters when it comes to training but they're letting us off even if it is for a moment."

Miu bend her body forward a bit causing Makoto checking her bust size,"But that's what makes it even more fun,please Kenichi for me?"

Miu had her puppy eyes that Kenichi couldn't help but give in making Miu jumped in joy. Makoto glared in jealously and wondering how she could get Kenichi to fall for her long-time friend,Izumi. The three teens reached the door to the Elder's office and listened through the door.

* * *

**Elder's Office**

The 'office' as the Elder and Akisame like to call it was just a room where there were seven zabuton **(a special cushion used to sit in the seiza position)** and the floor was fitted with tatami mats. Hayato sat near the back where the five masters of Ryozanpaku sat with their sides facing Hayato and to each other. Akisame and Kensei were sitting on the left side of the door while Sakaki,Apachai and Shigure sat on the right.

Hayato raised his hand,"I now begin the Ryozanpaku Master's Meeting. The topic is the boy that fought survived against Apachai's kick. Sakaki, do you have any leads from the police force?"

Sakaki took a breath,"Nah, old man; whoever the kid is, he's a ghost. The cops don't have a single clue as to who he is which is already strange. These days, society likes to keep an eye on everyone meaning the kid's either good at being under-the-grid or he had someone's help."

Hayato nodded before looking at Akisame,"And what can you tell about his body?"

The philosophical jujutsu master closed his eyes," He's about sixteen,muscles are well-trained to the point that I know he was telling the truth that he was holding back when he fought against Miu and Kenichi. His body suggest that he was trained for quick-reactions and one hit kills but he could hold his own in a prolonged fight. Scars on his body and slight degradation to muscles also revealed torture and malnourishment. I believe we're dealing with a unwilling child soldier here."

Apachai tilted his head,"Like Apachai,apa?"

Shaking his head, Akisame elaborated,"No, unlike you Apachai who was raised to fight in the Muay Thai underworld; Fenrir was likely raised for one purpose and one purpose only... to kill."

Sakaki crossed his arms,"It would explain why the police and I got nothing on the kid. But that reminds me of something, one of the cops I talked to said he heard this rumor where a kid was going around beating up dojos for about two years. Thing was that he stopped about six months ago and became a street myth. Those who were defeated by this kid said he looked like one of those Californian Americans you'd see on TV and had the coldest eyes that shouldn't be on any kid."

Kensei added his own as he read a book upside-down,"Some of my chinese dojo contacts have talked to me about a kid with the same physical description had beaten them as far as two years old ago. Through they may not be master-class, they are still very good fighters."

Akisame had a white board with a marker in his hands, he drew for a bit before he shown it to everyone,"So here are the facts, Fenrir is around the same age as Miu,Makoto and Kenichi, up to two years ago was facing dojos leaving him to be about fourteen or so leaving about thirteen years unattended."

The Elder was twirling his mustache,"That not all; when Kenichi,Apachai, Miu and I were up to the mountains. Yamamoto told me that he once met a boy who help fight off a military group during wintertime two and a half years ago. He gave a description that sounds quite similar to a certain wolf we all know."

Shigure decided to add in something,"Still has...personality...most likely kidnapped and escaped...at puberty age."

Sakaki looked at Shigure,"If that's the case, wouldn't his parents file a missing persons report?"

Shigure shook her head,"Possible...they were killed...to cover tracks."

Hayato sighed,"So that means he has no one to guide him?"

"Easiest way...to hide...evidence...of their crimes."

* * *

**Outside the Door**

Kenichi was shaking; a killer, that was who Fenrir was. Makoto was grateful that she didn't die while facing against Fenrir and Miu felt something similar to the ninth Fist; both of them never had a normal childhood if what the master said was true. Miu looked at her two friends,"We're going to be friends with Fenrir and show him lots of things that he missed on."

Kenichi looked in alarm,"You can't do that,Miu. Didn't you hear them; Fenrir is a killer, he'll kill us all if he gets the chance. We should stay away from him as far as possible."

Makoto nodded,"I have to agree with Kenichi, there's still not much we know about him."

Miu glared at both of them,"You heard the masters, Fenrir probably never had a normal childhood. He had to fight to survive or he would die," Miu then walked away,"If you don't want to then I will."

Makoto watched before sighing,"What's wrong with her?" She then looked as Kenichi slapped his face,"What's wrong?"

Kenichi finished his face-palm and looked at Makoto,"I think she sees a little bit of herself in Fenrir. I was told that when Miu was little, she never really had much of a childhood since she trained in the martial arts. Because of that, she missed out on a lot of stuff."

Makoto shut her eyes,"Man, I didn't know," she then decided to run after Miu,"I'm going after her." Kenichi also followed her as a mouse then ran past in the opposite direction into the office.

* * *

**Fenrir's Room**

As Miu opened the door to Fenrir's room to check up on him, Fenrir was already out of his bed. He was naked from the waist up and Miu could see tattoos on his chest that originated at his stomach and then turned into lines all over his chest. There was a part of the tattoo that was scarred near his upper-right section of his chest.

The Ninth Fist was removing the bandages that were on him as and then looked around to see Miu still at the door frame. He suppressed his instincts of attacking and waved,"Hey,blondie."

Miu waved back with a smile,"It's nice to see that you're alright,Fenrir," Kenichi and Makoto knocked into Miu causing all three of them to bang in the door frame before jumbling into a pile of limbs. Fenrir raised an eyebrow as he looked around for his gloves in the room, they were a symbol of his status as the ninth Fist and he couldn't lose them.

The gloveless boy looked around as hard as he could until he concluded that his gloves weren't in the room. As he passed over the pile, a hand with a strong grip grabbed his ankle; he looked down to see that it was the Shirahama kid. Just as Kenichi was about to speak, Fenrir interrupted him,"I'm going to call you,Usagi **(Rabbit)** because you run like one."

Kenichi wanted to cry at the obvious reason he was given such a nickname before he steeled himself,"Why do you fight for Ragnarok?"

Fenrir didn't understand the question and Kenichi decided to elaborate,"With your strength, you could become a champion of justice and defend the weak and helpless. I don't understand why;there has to be a reason why you are using your strength for evil."

The ex-ROOT widened his eyes as he knew what the boy was talking about; it was so similar to the past him that he was sure that they would've been great friends,"The only reason I joined Ragnarok is for two reasons, to relieve my boredom and to have a purpose. Justice is overrated."

"Purpose? What greater purpose is there than defending those who need you?"

"Justice is such a loose term; justice to one man is injustice to another."

Makoto and Miu had managed to removed themselves and as Makoto dusted herself off, she mockingly replied,"I wouldn't expect a person who was raised to kill to understand defending."

Hearing a bit about his past froze Fenrir before he disappeared in a burst of speed then grabbing Makoto by the neck before lifting her up in the air,"Where did you hear that?" As the Kendo girl choked from the neckgrab; both Miu and Kenichi had managed to separate the two with Kenichi holding on to Fenrir. Fenrir back-headbutt Kenichi before turning around and grabbed the helm of his shirt and brought him face-to-face,"I'll ask only once more before I kill you all;where did you hear about that?"

"Oh,children such as yourselves shouldn't be using a word like 'kill' so easily," Fenrir looked to see a large man dressed in a casual kimono, a much smaller but still man without a shirt, a well-endowed woman, a man with pale white eyes that reminded him of the ten-foot-stick-up-their-ass Hyuuga Clan, a very small man and...

"You!" Fenrir saw the man who kicked him into the concrete wall. The man bounced up and down,"Apa, Apachai is Apachai and Apachai is sorry for kicking you into wall,Apa." Fenrir began to sweat, his trained instincts telling that these people were out of his league and they seem to know it. *Squeak* The ninth Fist could see a mouse on top of the woman's head squeaking angrily at him as if to include him in whatever it was.

The large man stepped forward,"If you would be so kind as to let go of our disciple," Naruto obeyed if only to gain time to plan his escape,"There's no need to fear us, in fact you could ask any question you want and we'll answer truthfully."

The boy decided to test it out to see if it was true,"Where am I?"

The man laughed as he stroked his beard,"Why, you are at Ryozanpaku; a place where real martial artists who have no patience for the modern trends of society." The man gave a look,"I didn't give an introduction on the people yet did I;the one without a shirt is the 100th-Dan Street Fighter Sakaki Shio." Said man gave a glare,"You and I have a talk to get to later."

"The man with pure white eyes is the philosophical jujitsu master,Akisame Koetsuji and the one who healed you up when you were injured." Akisame gave a bow as he was introduced,"Kids these days seem to have a lot of vitality if you're already up without one of Kensei's potions."

"The small man is the greatest Chinese Kenpo master you'll ever find,Kensei Ma." The man appeared next to Fenrir,"Can I interest you in some of my fine pictures?" To which a chain sickle flew at the two to which they both ducked,"The woman with the weapon is the Mistress Maiden of Weapons,Shigure Kosaka."

"Next we have the 'Death God of the Muay Thai Underworld' Apachai Hopachai, you'll probably know him as the guy who kicked you into the concrete wall." The man was on the ground as he bowed,"Apachai is sorry for kicking you into wall. Apachai hopes wolf man forgives Apachai."

"And then there's me, the master of the dojo, Furinji Hayato." At that, Hayato puffed out his chest in pride.*Squeak*,"And the mouse is Tochumaru, the best animal friend anyone can find." The mouse crossed his forelegs or was it arms as the creature had a smug look on his face. Fenrir couldn't help but wonder if it was a nin-animal like Kiba's Akamaru; that dog was a pain to fight alongside his owner. "Do you believe me now?"

Fenrir found no trace of lying from the man's words so he allowed his defenses to slightly lessen, even if he still didn't trust him,"Fine, now let's get to the big question; I'm sure they heard it from you so how did you find out?"

As Hayato explained the clues they found and solved, Fenrir couldn't be any more awed that this was considered simple to them. He looked for a way to escape and once he found one, he went for it but was grabbed by Hayato," There's no need to fear us, in fact we want to help you. The least you could do for us is to give your real name to us. It's hard to call someone Fenrir all the time."

Fenrir stepped back,"Thanks but I don't want any help. I'm fine with how my life is. Speaking of which, do any of you happen to know where my gloves and phone are."

Akisame removed them from a pocket on him,"Here you go, I kept them just in case." Fenrir nodded in thanks as he put them on, Kenichi then placed a hand,  
"I wasn't done talking to you," to which he was immediately elbowed in the stomach by Fenrir who wasn't even looking. Miu looked at Kenichi as he was on the ground in pain with a knowing look,"I thought we went over this, Kenichi. You don't sneak up on people, it's a good way to get yourself injured."

Hayato laughed, and motioned the other masters,"I think we scared the boy enough, you're all free to go now that you have been introduced." Hearing that, the other masters decided to leave except Akisame. Sakaki and Shigure decided to picked up their respective disciples,"Let's go Kenichi, you've got training with me." Shigure nodded,"Let's go...Makoto."

Kenichi and Makoto screamed in fear as they were dragged leaving Hayato and Miu alone with Fenrir. Fenrir looked unimpressed,"So can I go now?"

Akisame placed a hand on his chin,"Fenrir has a clean bill of health, he's free to go whenever he wishes to."

Hayato nodded,"You can go after you give your name but I would rather you stay with us here at this place. If you do need any help, this place is always opened to you."

As Fenrir went to leave the house after saying his real name of 'Naruto', Miu called out,"I hope we can friends even if you're apart of Ragnarok, Naruto." He didn't respond to that and reached the front doors along with Hayato. The old man took a bow and pointed at the door,"See if you can open it."

Fenrir gave a weird look as he did try to open it, surprisingly it was heavy to the point where he increased his efforts to slightly opened it. Hayato was clapping at the feat,"You must be quite strong if you managed to open it to that point. I don't think Kenichi can opened it that far yet."

The ninth Fist was about to leave but not before Hayato gave a piece if advice, "Remember, our dojo is always open for you."

As he walked down the streets; he couldn't help but think about his life; is fighting all he wanted? Fenrir knew in order to survive in this world he needed education and that meant going to the day prison. What he was supposed to do now? He shook his head, he needed to fight something,anything to get his mind off what had just happened.

Fenrir took a look at his phone and saw plenty of miss calls from Odin; he knew it was going to be a pain but it was something he had to do,"_Fenrir, do you know how long you were gone for?"_

"I know, I was knocked out by a tan-skinned man who I'm sure was hyped on sugar."

_"Oh, the big bad Fenrir was wiped by a man-child when he disobeyed orders."_

"The man-child as you call him had enough power to kick someone into concrete from about ten feet away and say it's because he was hungry. Besides, I just woke up and I need to do something to get rid of the stiffness in my body."

_"I'm just joking with you, you've done alot more than most of my Fists have done during the entire career so you deserve a break and it was also your first offense. But if you want a mission,there's still one gang left in the city but they're not important, just a bunch of misfits that don't have any fighting potential other than the standard numbers in a pack. You could also do me a small favor."_

"What do you need?"

_" I need someone to go to the 'Imperial Wrath of Chinese Restaurant' in Yokohama to meet a contact of mine who'll deliver some documents to you. I really need them by tommorrow afternoon at the latest."_

"You do realize that I don't how to use modern transportation, right? I know that Yokohama is about an hour out and that's by these trains."

_"I'll contact Hermit, he was going to Yokohama anyways and I was going to give him this mission before you called."_

"Oh, and why's that?"

_"Loki managed to gather some intel that Hermit's Chinese Kenpo master is going to appear in Yokohama tonight. Knowing him, he'll dropped the mission in order to search and I can't have that with these documents on the line."_

"Alright, destroy gang first then meet Hermit at the train station to Yokohama, got it."

_"I'm counting on you, Fenrir. Don't let me down, Odin Out."_

As Fenrir was about to shut his phone, he saw a number that wasn't apart of his list. He checked the name like how Hermit showed him to and the number was under the name Ryozanpaku. He shut off his phone and then looked into the red colors of the setting sun; he couldn't help but remember a part of a song Saya would always sing to him as they slept in each other's arms in one of the bunker rooms...

Sotto... **(Over...)**

Shiroi ve-ru... (veil) **(The Red Burning...)**

wo kakete **(And proud Flame...)**

Hito wa itsuka **(Everyone will...)**

Hitori ni naru **(Be left alone...)**

Kioku ni kizamu **(To engrave it in our memory...)**

Itai kurai fukaku **(So deep that it hurts...)**

Fenrir grabs his chest as he looked down in tears. He should have died with her, then he would've never had this guilt on his chest; it was eating him inside before he decided to repress it. Saya wouldn't want him to beat himself up like this; she would want him to live free to do as he wished and that's how he was going to lived until he died.

The blonde looked back at the dojo behind him in the horizon. Usagi had the mentality that heroes existed; he would have to show him later that they never existed in the first place.

* * *

**_Ryozanpaku_**

Haruo Niijima was breathing deeply as he opened his PDA to Kenichi and a new possible recruit to the Shinpaku Alliance if she was training at the House of Yokai,"I've got some information on the Ninth Fist known as Fenrir."

Kenichi was actually hesitant but the knowledge on such a dangerous enemy and possible rival for Miu's heart drove him to ask,"What do you have on him?"

Niijima showed his PDA,"Get this, Fenrir was invited to join Ragnarok by the Fourth Fist,Loki but that's not the only strange thing. He was made a Fist immediately during his initiation."

Makoto was confused,"Wait, you have to do an initiation?"

The alien nodded,"There's only three ways to join Ragnarok;get an invitation from the First Fist Odin himself, survive what they call 'canonization' which is where they send their grunts to fight the person and they have to survive or fight back at a specified time and place, and finally the last way is to defeat at least half a gang before you're allowed to go down. Can you guess which one Fenrir did?"

Makoto was the one who answered,"Obviously the last one,stupid."

Niijima glared at the the crazy weapon woman's disciple,"That was a rhetorical question."

Said girl fired back,"And I gave a rhetorical answer."

As Niijima held himself back so to get report everything he could find,"Ignoring that, Fenrir's initiation was to defeat 'The Demon Parade', a gang even the police fear due to their numbers and dangerous actions such as firing Molotovs into people's homes." He held his PDA as he started a video,"Fenrir not only defeated them but sent at least a fourth to the emergency room."

Playing the video, which had a teen and a censor bar over his eyes,"Yeah, I was there when our gang fought Ragnarok or rather one single guy. He was a demon, at first we thought he was nothing more than an idiot that liked to jump on people but after a while, he started to change. It was as if we're fighting a bear or a shark. By the time I learned my lesson, it was too late for me. The doctors say I can never walk again and my right arm is paralyzed until I die. I should've listen to my mother about never joining a gang and that it would lead only to ruin for me."

As the video ended,"I also managed to find that Fenrir also has defeated other gangs with some of the more famous ones being the Knuckle Bombs, a two-man crew that fights anyone they can get their hands on, the Red Tails who are an all-female gang with their main base stationed in West Tokyo metropolitan, and the White Fang a group of delinquents whose actions can be considered terrorist in nature."

He then played another video, this time with a girl in it,"That guy was a monster;The Red Tails used every tactic and fighters they had and I'm certain he was still holding back." A third video with a boy with a white half-mask on covering the front of his face,"Fenrir is someone you don't want to mess with,nothing we did fazed him. Everything we did try, he returned double-fold with interest."

Kenichi began to sweat as he tried to figure how to fight and stop the man but the proverbial final nail from Niijima sealed the coffin,"And he defeated them all by himself with only light injuries when he faced against the leaders." Makoto was going to say,"I'm not surprised since he's a ki..." a chain appeared and tied Makoto's mouth as she was dragged into the shadows.

Niijima,seeing this, immediately ran for the door but not before looking back at Kenichi,"Whatever you do, don't fight this guy. You were lucky that the demon **(Apachai)** kicked him into the wall when you fought at the school. In fact, you should just sic your masters onto him," he gave his advice before running away.

Kenichi then thought to when he first truly talked to Fenrir,'_Justice is such a loose term; justice to one man is injustice to another.'_ Was what he was doing harming someone? He used to think that good was good and evil was evil but seeing how Takeda-senpai became a delinquent after doing something good for a friend and the small talk he had with Fenrir, he didn't know how to proceed.

That was until Akisame threw the thinking boy into the courtyard where Apachai was waiting for him so they can practice Muay Thai.

* * *

**_Gang Hideout_**

Fenrir was sitting on a pile of people from the patheically weak gang that he had just crushed in under five minutes. The boy looked at his right hand before jumping down from the pile. He then smacked a nearby concrete pilar and destroyed it. Fenrir looked down at his hand which was as fine as ever. He could feel his chakra circulatory system was active but it wasn't chakra that was flowing through it.

This energy felt rough,wild; almost as if it wanted to explode out of his body and destroy everything in it's path. He would experiment with it later when he had the time but now it was time to head for Yokohama.

Fenrir was slightly excited, who wouldn't be if they get to visit someplace new. Perhaps he'll find someone other than blondie that would be a challenge to him.

* * *

**Ryozanpaku**

At the desk in his personal room, the Elder was having a fun time as he read over some documents on his desk. Fenrir or rather Naruto was going to have a big surprise later tomorrow morning or evening, depending on whenever the local law enforcement find him. Miu was coming into his room while still dressed in an apron,"Grandfather, dinner's ready and you know Apachai's stomach can't handle the waiting."

He replied back to his granddaughter,"I'm coming Miu, just have to put away some papers," he later put all the papers in a folder that said,'Furinji Naruto' into a desk along with a piece of paper that said,'Bill of Fifty-five thousand yen to Fenrir'.

* * *

_As I finished off the last member of the group that was here to kidnap a man, the same person who gave me a place to stay had reached the place where I had ambushed the mercenaries. He looked at the destruction that I had wrecked upon the men,"Why? Why would you cause such pain and loss of life?"_

_"They were here to kidnap a man," I replied back much to the man's shock._

_"You still didn't answer my questions, why?"_

_"I always repay my debts; I simply don't tell people I'm going to repay my debts too." With that said, I decided to carry the bodies as far away from the place as possible since I don't know if predators were on the mountain._

_A strange device on a man's back that I had killed began to ring, I wondered what it was and pawed at it for a bit before a part of it fell off. I looked at it as a voice began to scream,"When you hear the ring,you're supposed to pick up retard."_

_I stayed silent until as the voice from the device continued to scream obscenities,"I know you can hear me since the receivers on, answer me!" I decided to continue being silent and eventually the device stopped talking._

_When I was done, I can see the man and a boy younger than me as they packed everything, the man saw me and gave a nod,"I don't like the way you handle the mess but I'll say thanks to helping me and my son."_

_I gave a nod and repeated what I had said,"I'm just repaying my debt to you. I just don't tell you when I repay my debt." With that said, our paths separated and we walked in different directions._

* * *

**Done, we screwed with the timeline even more by having Makoto as a disciple of Ryozanpaku. I kinda felt for Shigure for not having her own cute little student to teach and this was my way of rectifying that. Makoto won't have much to do for sometime since she started late but she'll have her shining moments.**

**Good Bye Good Night Good Luck**


	6. Chapter 6:Ma Family Dispute

**SevenKings here with the sixth chapter. This one is not one of my best but it should suffice.**

**Another thing,I may have to change the rating soon to M to be safe. In the beginning of this story, I wrote that Danzo had managed to capture Naruto and strip him of everything before the death of his light nailing the coffin.**

**You're about to see the effects of Danzo's training had on Naruto and how he matured from an obnoxious brat to a teen who can switch mentalities faster than a pregnant woman with a bad case of mood swings.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Ma Family Dispute

_I was walking down a concrete road when I saw these 'things' coming straight for me. The eyes were glowing so brightly that I had to cover my own eyes. The 'thing' came to a screeching halt just right in front of me and from the ear; a man came out. _

_"What's a kid like you doing out on the road? You should be in school right now," The man kept babbling about other things while holding and trying dragging me to that 'thing'. _

_Such a pitiful civilian; thinking he can just pull me anywhere. I reverse-twist his arm and drag his body closer to my own before kicking him. Unfortunately, the kick brought the man into the path of a 'Thing', making the civilian fly straight into before coming back down hard._

_The 'Thing' kept going and I ran away as well; as a shinobi, I couldn't be implicated in a death of a civilian. Later on, I found a store that sold TV's and on it was the story about a man who was run over by a 'car'._

* * *

**Present Time**

It was official; he hated trains with every inch of fiber in his body. It reminded Naruto too much of the room he was held before he joined ROOT of his violation. Naruto was wearing a sleeveless shirt that he 'liberated' from a thug along with his boots,and motorcycle along with a few pouches on his belt. He always wanted to drive one and after a few crashes or so managed to get the hang of it so he stopped by Tani-chan's place and parked...okay more like smashed it into the garage door. The incognito Fist looked at his partner in this mess.

Natsu Tanimoto decided to wear a short-sleeved white short with blue modified jeans that Naruto knew that allowed maximum flexibility and mobility. He had crossed his arms as he sat in a chair next to Naruto while scowling and keeping his head down.

The silence was stifling so Naruto decided to break the ice,"Sooooo, nice night isn't it?" His fellow blonde didn't even make a respond so Naruto decided to wave his hand of front of his partner,"Heloooo,anyone in there?"

Natsu Tanimoto didn't like his roommate at all; to him, Fenrir was nothing more than an idiot buffoon who never took anything seriously. He smacked Fenrir's out of his face,"Do me a favor and don't talk to me."

Naruto placed his hands behind his back,"But it's so boring,I need to do something or I'm going to go crazy."

The constant pressure of living with Fenrir finally got to Natsu,he snapped at his partner as he stood up,"I can't stand you anymore!"

Naruto them frowned,"And what's causing that?"

Natsu began to list off using his fingers,"Everything about you;from the carefree way you lived your life to your natural talents at fighting. You probably never even wear a mask in society at all.."

Natsu was grabbed by the throat and pushed into the opposite wall of the train. He tried to claw at the hand choking him and looked into Fenrir's eyes but that was a mistake. The man's eyes was so lifeless and so cold that Natsu could the temperature getting colder around him.

"I've never wear a mask before? Don't make me laugh, I know more about wearing a mask than you. What happened to make you think this way?"

And so Natsu told everything about his past,about his sister who died despite everything he did and how he suffered betrayal at the hands of his adopted father's employees. He told it all thinking that there was no way that Fenrir's life was anywhere near as bad as his own. He was shocked that Fenrir started to laugh coldly,"That's it? That's what cause you to deny the world."

Natsu fired back,"And what do you know about loss;about betrayal?" He didn't like the way Fenrir's eyes were gleaming or the deranged smile,"Oh, I know about loss and betrayal. I know it all too well.

Because you see, I'm an orphan. I was born with nothing,I was given nothing and the world hated me for what I was raised to become."

Natsu's eyes widened as Fenrir continued,"I was raised by a war-monger to be stripped of everything that made me human;lust, hatred,joy,sadness,grief. However, I was given a light in the darkness in the form of a girl named Saya. Despite the environment which we lived in, she kept her humanity. She would joke around and tried to help us to become humans we used to be once more.

But all good things must come to an end,Saya couldn't take the pressure anymore and tried to escape; she had asked me to come with her since I was the only one affected by her presence. I tried to reason with her that we should wait for a better opportunity. She agree with me and behind my back, ran off.

She was later captured and executed in front of the entire new-bloods to make them think twice about trying to escape."

Naruto's eyes watered as he was reminded of what happened next,"I was forced to watch as the person I admired was executed in front of my eyes. I watched helplessly as she looked at me straight in the eye and mouthed that it wasn't my fault and that I should lived for the both of us. Tell me Tanimoto, do you think you're the only one with such a sad past?"

Hearing such emotional words from the normally carefree Fenrir shocked Natsu. Such powerful imagery made him able to see the event happening with him in Fenrir's spot and Kaede,his sister, in the spot of Saya. He didn't think he could take the pressure of that happening; he was taken out of his thoughts as Fenrir smacked his body into the wall.

"You'll always talked about killing, let me tell you this. It ain't pretty,it isn't honorable and it's not good. Take it from someone who has blood on his hands," with that, Naruto dropped Natsu and take his seat and closed his eyes,"Wake me when we get there," leaving Natsu to think about what his partner said to him.

* * *

**Yokohama**

Suffice to say,Yokohama was a pretty busy even at nighttime. The lights blinded Naruto a bit as he asked around for the restaurant that Odin's contact was supposed to be. While this was happening,Natsu stayed by his side silently as he looked around.

Naruto looked at Natsu,"Tani-chan, why are you still here?" He had out his anger and was back to his carefree mood.

Natsu scoffed,"You're my partner,Odin made quite clear that I'm not allowed to abandon you even if my identity will be compromised or there'll be punishments. I'm not a masochist so I'll like to stay away from it as far as possible." Thankfully to Natsu, Fenrir was back to the way he knew; he couldn't handle that side of Fenrir and hoped that it would never come back.

Naruto looked at Natsu as he wiped an eye as he fake-cry,"Ahhhh,that's so sweet but I'm straight," hearing that Fenrir was insinuating that he was gay made Natsu sputter,"I'm sure you'll find someone that'll fit your tastes, through."

The ninth Fist looked around until he did find a building with a sign that he was looking for, which he pointed,"Here we are,Tani-chan, the place we're supposed to be." Natsu looked at building sign and then back at Naruto,"Let's get those documents before we go find Sougetsu. Also stop calling me,Tani-chan, it's getting annoying."

Inside, the building was two-stories high with multiple tables spread around. Potted plants of all shapes and sizes were near the walls as decorations were covering the restaurant. But it wasn't the inanimate objects that the two were looking at, it was the amount of people that had them surprised where Natsu asked,"How are we going this 'contact' of Odin?"

Naruto was about to respond when a female voice interuppted him,"My name is Renka;How can we at Gekirin help you today?" Naruto and Natsu looked to see that a dark-blue haired girl dressed in a provocative Chinese dress. Her tone was was quite forced as Naruto and Natsu absently noticed. Naruto gave a bow,"I thought this place was the 'Imperial Wrath of Chinese Restaurant'?"

The girl gave a small giggle,"You must be foreigners, that's the official name of the place but everyone just calls it Gekirin. Uncle Hakubi doesn't really care what people call it so the name kinda stuck."

Naruto gave a charming smile,"We're here to meet a friend who's already inside but we don't where he is."

The waitress then walked away,"You can walk inside but no fighting or you'll deal with me."

Natsu scroffed,"How is she supposed to beat us up?" But as soon as he said that, the waitress then did a flying kick at Natsu's face sending him into the a nearby table. Naruto had to laugh as Natsu removed some noodles and a bowl from his head,"Alright, you wanna fight? Then let's fight!" However, just as the two were going to, a bellowing voice stopped them,"STOOPPP!"

Everyone turned to see an old man dressed in chinese clothing with a bald spot on his head and a mustache/beard combo that made him look like a stereotypical martial arts master that Naruto would sometimes see when he turned on the TV. Speaking of which, he never did learned how to change the channel as it was called.

"This is a place of eating and relaxation, if you two want to fight; you can do it outside!" the man scolded the two before moving towards the afflicted customers,"I apologize for my waitress's rude behavior, my grand-niece is an energetic woman. We'll make you brand new dishes." The man then was in front of the two boys,"I apologize, you may head inside."

As the two Fist headed inside to look,after a few minutes, a hand covered both of their mouths and dragged them into a corner,"Don't yell, I'm going to release both of you and all I want you to do is to not turn around. This is for your own protection, do you understand, Fenrir, Hermit?" As the two were surprised at the declaration, the voice continued in an amusing tone,"Odin thought you guys might come incognito and gave a physical description along with your code names. I'm going to release in three, two, one."

The hands were released from their mouths and they followed the order, afterwards a two folders were slipped in between Naruto and Natsu's armpits,"Stay here for awhile and act natural before leaving." With that, the presence disappeared as if it never here to begin with; Natsu looked at Naruto with an expression,"I'm not one to swear alot but what the hell was that?"

Naruto shook his head,"I don't know but I think it's best if we played along for now," with that said; the duo decided to head to the front where they meet the waitress again. When she saw them, she huffed and placed her hands on her hips,"So what do you two want?"

Naruto waved and was the one who decided to speak,"We couldn't find our friend but we would really love to eat at this place so could you please lead us to a table?"

"At least one of you have some manners, follow me," The girl took them to a table in the second floor and gave them the menu folders,"Today's special is the Brine-boiled Duck, I will come back to..." the girl slowly stopped talking and looked down at the first floor before jumping down and screaming,"Ha!" and smashing a table.

Naruto and Natsu reached the edge and saw something they didn't expect. Standing near the table was the Kenichi Shirahama along with a midget of a man with an awesome mustache; Naruto whistled,"What a coincidence, finding Usagi here of all places."

Natsu was not so happy about it,"What Shirahama doing here and who's the the old man?"

"The old man if I remember right is named Kensei Ma," Naruto informed the boy,shocking him as Natsu asked,"Did you say,Kensei Ma?" to which Naruto nodded,"Kensei Ma is the younger brother of my master,Sougetsu Ma."

Naruto then thought of a possible reason,"I heard from Odin that Loki managed to get intel that Sougetsu was here so maybe that's the reason they're came here as well."

"It's possible, but that means we have to be careful getting out and finding my master," Natsu reminded Naruto," Considering I have to protect my identity and then these documents." The duo saw the old man as he ran out of the restaurant as if the devil was behind him while the girl screamed,"Papa!" much to their confusion. Naruto grabbed the documents and walked down the stairs with Natsu following him. The two of them met with Hakubi,"Excuse me but could you hold onto these documents? We'll have something very important to do and we need these in perfect shape."

"Do we look like we hold onto stuff?" Hakubi asked, and Naruto responded,"We really need to go into this area but we can't hold onto these folders since they're very important to not lose. What do we have to do for you to hold onto it?"

"Oh, how about five hundred yen an hour sound?"

Natsu was furious at the outrageous price,"Two hundred."

Hakubi counter-offered,"Three hundred then; take it or leave it."

After agreeing to hold it for three hundred an hour, Natsu and Naruto rushed out intending to follow Kensei Ma, which they lost him in a minute. Natsu was stomping,"How are we supposed my master,now?"

A scream could be heard as a couple of thugs were surrounding a girl,"Come on baby, you don't want Sogetsu to come after your family do you?"

Naruto looked at Natsu,"Tani-Chan, do you think life is an anime,sometimes?"

"Stop calling that but yeah I get what you're saying."

* * *

**Mafia HQ**

That stupid thug that Renka had beaten up had led her to their base of operation. She looked next to her to see her father's 'so-called best disciple' as he started to shake at his knees. How hard had her father fallen if he was disciples like this? The thug in front of her stopped,knocking into her,"Hey, what's the holdup..." Renka saw as multiple mafia thugs were already down on the ground;some were dead and the rest needed some emergency treatment if they wanted to live.

As they entered the base following the bloody corpses; Kenichi started shivering at the signs of death. He knew that death was commonplace in the martial arts and underworld but he finally had a taste of it today. Renka on the other hand was studying the death moves on the corpses as they walked until the thug she captured turned around and attacked her.

Kenichi was already on the defense as he grabbed the wrist and threw the thug over his head before punching the thug in the face hard enough to knock him unconscious. As soon as that was done, Kenichi puffed out his chest and Renka was cruel enough to kick him repeatedly until he was cowering on the floor,"Listen,Kenichi, I don't need protection; in fact, I will be the one who had to protect you if you continue on this path."

Kenichi was rather adamant,"But I couldn't let a girl go through this all by herself," to which he received even more kicks by Renka for his insolence before she stopped and dodged a rather large body. She looked where the body came from and saw the two boys from Gekirin as one stood against the mafia while the other watched. The rude one was watching with a sick look on his face as his friend was stood still in the middle of the bloody carnage as the mob all died without even reaching the poilte boy's location as he did a funky move. It looked as if he decided to wrestle with a bear.

Kenichi saw the two and while he was freaked out by Fenrir; he didn't know why Tanimoto was by Fenrir's side, he decided to worried about it later as he rushed forward to defend his friend but he was not needed as Fenrir took out the last one with a throat punch. He decided to face his fear and yelled,"Fenrir!"

* * *

**Naruto/Fenrir and Natsu: A few minutes earlier**

Both Naruto and Fenrir had captured a mafia thug who sprouted that Sougetsu would come after them, leading them to use force or rather Naruto wanted a few minutes alone and the thug was singing like a canary hyped on drugs. When they reached the HQ, the thug had acted confident until Naruto showed why he always had to hold back and murdered or maimed them to the point of needing emergency services soon.

"Who are you? What are you?" as the thug tried to crawled backwards away from the demon. Said person placed a hand on the man's throat and said,"Your worst nightmare," before snapping the throat. Naruto looked back and Natsu was a little green from the destruction,"And what's wrong with you?"

"What you've been doing is just plain wrong?" Natsu was horrified that the Naruto he knew was a fake; he rather have that guy then the one he was seeing right now.

Naruto tilted his head,"But isn't this what you were trying to become? Killing people is a way of life in the Underworld; lots of people do it for pleasure,money or know no better way because this was all they know." He then spread his arms,"For me, it's all about survival, kill or be killed. I don't take pleasure in it but if you try to come after my life then they should be prepared to lose their own life in return."

Natsu had to swallow the bile in his throat, despite the fact that he said he was willing to kill; he had never actually done the deed but here was someone that's not only done it but did it with a precision of a scalpel.

As they entered the building and walked through a hallway into a room, a mob of twenty had blocked their path,"You kids ain't getting past this point," one of the thugs licked his knife as if it would scare the teens.

Naruto noted with disinterest that none of these guys were remotely interesting,"You guys are nothing more than cannon fodder huh?"

The knife thug was pissed that this kid thought he was nothing more than just an expendable, he held up a hand,"I'll deal with the kid on my own," to which the thugs obeyed. He then ran forward with his knife,"Time for you to die, kid!"

However, Naruto had disappeared in a burst of speed before reappearing on the right-side of the thug and then sent a palm strike into the neck area, slightly interfering in the carotid artery causing a blood overflow in the veins which immediately killed him as he was sent flying in the air before kicking the corpse over to the hallway in which they entered. He looked at the rest with the same eyes that could care less about his opponents as he scratched his head.

"Oh my God, he killed Long Feng, you bastard," another thug screamed as they all charged to their deaths; literally they charged and slacked as if someone cut their strings as Naruto entered a stance where his arms and legs were spread with the arms criss-crossed. Natsu fell into a trance as the last one died and a scream of "Fenrir!" woke him up.

Naruto turned around to see it was Kenichi,"Usagi, what are you doing here?"

Kenichi entered a karate stance as his knees began to shake,"I'm here to help Renka find Sogetsu Ma but now I'm here to rescue my friend," causing both Natsu and Naruto to look at each other and laughed. Kenichi was confused,"What are you laughing at,Tanimoto-san?"

Natsu wiped a tear from his eyes,"I don't need any rescuing from you," he then removed his Ragnarok gloves and placed them on,"Because you see,I'm apart of Ragnarok."

Kenichi couldn't believe that his own friend was in league with the gang that was trying to obliterate him, Renka placed a hand on Kenichi,"I don't know what's going on but what I do know is that we have to defeat this people."

Each fighter decided to take their stances three of the four fighters sense killing intent. Natsu and Naruto dodged out of the way while Renka grabbed Kenichi and fell to the floor while the wall next to them exploded and a large man in a tight shirt and pants and a beard that covered his lower face,"I thought I felt Kensei's aura but I must have imagine it then."

Natsu reacted in a happy manner,"Sifu," while Renka acted in violent manner as she ran towards the man while shouting,"Uncle Sogetsu, today is the day you stop shaming the Ma family!" before she performed a flying kick at him.

Sogetsu didn't even look as he caught the girl and slammed her into the wall and held her there. Kenichi yelled,"Don't you know what you are doing? You're killing your niece!"

Sogetsu was impassive as he replied,"So what, the girl is a martial artist and she threw an attack against me. That means gender, blood relation, etc.. is gone. All she is to me now is another enemy I will crush."

Natsu was running towards Sogetsu while saying,"Sifu, I missed you," before Sogetsu threw a back-kick that sent the boy flying into Naruto's hands. Natsu was wondering what was going on as Sogetsu looked backwards,"Who the hell are you calling,Sifu?" Natsu didn't understand, the man who was like a stern father as he trained him into the ground,"Don't you remember me, your own student?"

"I don't train people to be as weak as you or at all." The words shock Natsu as he always thought that once he met his sifu again, he could train with him as it used to be in the past.

The window on the right side broke as Kensei Ma did the same thing his daughter did and aimed at Sogetsu's arm. Sensing that his brother had reinforced his leg with Ki, Sogetsu removed his hand away as Kensei grabbed his daughter and tossed her to Kenichi while using the wall as a jump pad to landed strike against Sogetsu but the elder brother anticipated this and reinforced his body causing a slight shockwave as Kensei flipped into the air and landed on his feet.

Kensei looked at his estranged brother,"After twenty years, you're still living the life of a murderer. Don't you ever get tired of it all?"

"The only thing I get tired of is all the weaklings I have to fight," Sogetsu replied as he looked behind Kensei,"That's your student? He looks a predator's meal."

Kensei sighed as he stared,"I was afraid of this, you are too far gone that we can't go back to the old days." He then placed his right hand over his left fist,"Today is the day where we settle things once and for all."

Sogetsu did the same thing,"I already knew it but you were so deluded that you couldn't see it until now."

Both Kenichi and Natsu gasped at the actions of their masters, Naruto who had no master nor a inkling of the meaning behind the gesture asked about it. Natsu answered," What they just did was signify a death match. There can only be one who lived after this." Kenichi was more opened as he shouted,"Master Ma, this is wrong; brothers shouldn't be killing each other!"

Neither of the master-class fighters paid attention as they began to fight, Sogetsu was the first to start off as he went for a straight punch that Kensei,using his superior speed and small frame parried and sped towards the right. By using the wall and celing, Kensei was above his brother and went for a straight knife-hand attack which Sogetsu also used. The tips touched creating a powerful shockwave that covered the masters in a cloud of dust.

When it cleared, the two weren't there and a huge hole in the celing that wasn't there before with sounds of fighting coming from it. Renka climbed onto Kenichi's back and marshaled him to find a staircase so they could go up to the next floor. But Naruto stopped them,"Hold on for a minute," before picking up a piece of rubble and threw it causing it be sliced up,"Ninja wire, never leave home without it."

After he removed the wire,Naruto also gave Natsu a piggyback and the four teens ran side-by-side. As they ran, Kenichi asked,"Why, Tanimoto-san? Why would you join Ragnarok?"

Seeing that he couldn't hide his identity anymore due to a moment of heat, answer,"To prepare myself as I entered the Underworld of Martial Arts. In order to lead the sheep who couldn't see anymore than the top veil."

Why would you enter such a dangerous world?"

Renka smacked Kenichi in the head,"Less talking, more running."

As they went up from the first to the third floor,Kenichi asked once more,"Tanimoto-San, why do you even to want such a dangerous world?"

Natsu smirked,"I wouldn't expect someone like you to understand."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean someone who's never knows what it like to lose."

"I was bullied throughout my entire life;I know what it's like to lose."

The Ragnarok duo stopped and gave Kenichi a dead-pan gaze, Renka was included in this,"You're were dropped on the head as a kid,weren't you?" Naruto's blunt question caused Kenichi to sniffle a little;Natsu shook his head and continued on,"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about something truly precious to you."

For the second time that night,Natsu told others about the story of his sister. How she died because she didn't receive treatment the way she needed it. Of how,people from his father's company tried to take everything of value from him and then kill him,"You see Shirahama, life is not fun and games;where the fighting stops if one can't fight anymore. It's cold and cruel and until you learn this lesson, you can never be a true martial artist." He then turned to look at Naruto,"Are you finally out of it?"

Naruto chuckled,"As long as no one tries to kill me," reminding Kenichi of what had happen in the lobby,"I remember now,why did you kill them?"

Naruto hmphed,"Simple, they try to kill me so I killed them."

Renka glared at Naruto,"You speak like Sogetsu, he shames our family by taking jobs from the mafia and killing everyone."

"Spoken like a sheltered princess," Naruto's mocking tone made Renka mad,"What did you say?" Naruto repeated,"I said you speak like a sheltered princess. Did you even leave your home before now?"

Renka looked away as she pouted,"No."

The blonde Fist pressed in,"From what I can understand,Kensei is your father and is a very important person." To which Renka puffed her chest and nodded,"But doesn't that mean he has lots of enemies?"

Kenichi had to ask as he was lost,"What do that mean?"

Naysu growled,"It means that Kensei would have assassins who would go after his own family if given the chance." Kenichi had his mouth wide open at the thought of someone going after his own family.

Naruto continued to explain as the two jogged from the third floor to the fourth,"Humans are greedy by nature and some of humanity don't have any morals allowing them to perform the cruelest of actions. Or when someone is stuck between two hard places and had to choose the lesser of two evils."

Naruto was reminded of every choice he made, from not studying at the Shinobi because he wanted to goof off to defecting from ROOT. While some choices had hurt both physically and mentally, he grew from it maturing from a brat to a man,"Do you think anyone can think rationally if their loved ones are in danger. If they do,their hearts are cold to the touch then."

As they reached the final floor,Renka pointed at the escalating fight,"There they are," the Ma brothers were sending punches after punches at one another. Sogetsu saw an opening and curved his right fist and sent an upper palm as Kensei blocked it with his arms crossed up into the ceiling. The cracter that formed had Renka covering her mouth and Kenichi closed his eyes as they thought Kensei had been crushed.

Naruto and Natsu wasn't concerned as the dust rolls by and revealed that inside the crater was Kensei as his feet was standing firmly locking him into place in the ceiling, Kensei tilted his head a bit revealing an eye underneath his hat,"Your punches haven't gotten weaker over the twenty years since we last met."

Sougetsu gave a short laugh,"Ha! Your power transfer technique is like a well-honed knife."

As Renka's eyes went wide, she spoke the three males,"Sogetsu the Hard and Kensei the Soft, each are renown as the ultimate Chinese hand-to-hand fighters." Naruto gave a chuckle,"Bet that's not the only reason why they got their nicknames," causing Kenichi to choke, Natsu to smirk and Renka to blush red as she tried to punched Naruto which failed.

The ninth Fist then sniffed,"Anyone else smell that?" Just then, the building started to smoke causing Renka, Natsu and Naruto to realize that there was a fire going on. Kenichi, who was never had anything to do with flames didn't recognize it, but eventuallt he found out as the flames roared upon their location. Naruto started to look around,"We're got to get outta here and fast."

The yell broke Kensei's concentration and Sogetsu picked up on it as he ran towards the wall and jumped before spinning backwards to land another straight punch,"This is the end, little brother!" But despite Kensei's lack of concentration; he managed to land several vital non-lethal blows into Sogetsu's chest causing him to spit out blood,"You're right, Sogetsu but it's the end of you."

As the eldest brother stumbled, he looked at his biological brother and wondered,"How? How is it that you managed to improved your skills?"

Kensei looked with slight pity,"Unlike you, brother who has always trained by himself and destroy those who are weaker than you. I trained with my friends and rivals who's skills are equal or surpassed my own."

Sougetsu chuckled,"Never thought that friendship was the key of my defeat. Sounds like one of those old superhero shows societies show to the children." He then sighed,"Well, time for me to die."

Kenichi looked at his master and yelled,"Master Ma! We have to leave now!" Naruto responded similar,"I rather not be cooked so let's get out of here." Renka, like the two boys also told her father to get out.

Natsu, on the other hand, got off Naruto's back and stumbled towards Sogetsu, who looked with an impassive gaze,"What are you doing brat?" Natsu did his best to lift his master up,"I'm getting you out of here,Sifu. I still haven't finished learning everything from you. That was the deal, wasn't it?"

Sogetsu, for the first time chuckled gently and patted Natsu's head,"Yeah, but it looks like I can't finished that promise," before he squeezed the head in a way that caused Natsu to fall unconscious before throwing the body over to Kensei,"Take good care of the boy for me, won't you as my last wish?"

Kensei looked at Natsu's form before looking at his brother,"You really did take a disciple, figure you would never find one that you would like."

The Ma murderer took a swig of booze from the container on his hip, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand,"To be honest, he bribed me with enough Sake that I'll never get to finish." He then looked at the younger Ma,"Keep a good eye on those two blondes; I recognize the other one from Yami's list they give out."

Needless to say, Kensei was shocked,"Fenrir is on Yami's list?"

"So that's his name? Strong name that one has but yeah Yami's been looking for the better part of two years thinking he might make a good agent since he had no quarrels about killing." Looking at the flames, Sogetsu gave a head point,"Go on, get out of here with those kids if you want them to live."

Kensei did take a look before he turned around and pointed to a building,"Listen, we're going to jump from this window to that building over there." Kenichi did not like that,"I don't think I can make it and Renka is injured." Fenrir grabbed both of them and placed over them on his shoulders and answered before Kenichi could ask,"I owe Akisame a debt and I intend to repay it right now."

"What do you meannnnnnn..." Kenichi was about to ask as he along with Renka were jumped out of the window and landed in the other building. Kensei followed a split second later.

* * *

**Love Hotel**

Haruto Kirishima and Yuzuki Eba or rather Yuzuki Kirishima were going to finally to going to have their honeymoon tonight. As Kirito was undressing his wife; she saw a dark spot coming in from the window,"Uh,honey, is that supposed to be normal?" He turned just in time as the window smashed as three teens along with an old man holding a knocked-out teen.

"Oh my god, what's going on?" Yuzuki asked as she used the bed covers to hide her body while Haruto moved to call the cops with the phone before one of the teens looked out the window as if he was going to jump,"We have to go back and get Sogetsu; we can't just leave him in there."

Another one of the teens smacked the first teen,"Stupid Usagi, the man wanted to die on his own terms; something people in life rarely get the chance to do so."

"But still..."

"No buts, just watch as Sogetsu made his peace in this life. Look even your master doing so."

"But...it's not right nor fair."

"Nothing in life is fair or I would have a loving family, Kensei would get his loving brother and Natsu would get his sister back."

Yuzuki asked her husband who stopped going for the phone,"What's going on,Haruto?"

"I don't know but I'm going to ask them now." Haruto then walked over to the group of five,"Excuse me,what's going on..." He looked to see the abandoned building next to the hotel was on fire,"Holy Shit, the place is on fire. Yuzuki, we got to get out of here!" With that, the couple ran out as the four watched the building burned down to the ground although some with more reluctance.

* * *

**Ryozanpaku**

Kensei and Kenichi had entered back into Ryozanpaku on a solemn note. As Kensei opened the front door of Ryozanpaku, he turned and looked at Kenichi,"You can go to bed now."

Kenichi looked at his Kenpo master,"Kensei-sensei, are you going to be alright?"

"It's difficult,knowing my brother is dead. We used to be close and now he's gone,"Kensei looked up at his student and grabbed his hips,"Listen Kenichi, tonight you had a taste of the dark side of the Martial Arts World but I want you to know where there is darkness, there is light to balance it," he then gave a pat," Think on it tonight and decide if you wished to still be a disciple."

Kenichi looked at his master's leave then looked down at his hand before clenching. He had to think about his beliefs as he remembered some of his opponents' words...

_"Justice is overrated..."_

_"Someone like you will never understand..."_

_"I went to help my friend and he left me behind..."_

_"I hate it when someone looks down on me because I'm a girl..."_

_"Humans are greedy by nature and some of humanity lack morals allowing them to do the most cruelest of actions."_

_"Losing something precious to you."_

The smack of reality was hard on the idealistic boy as he remebered every defining moment of his short combat carreer. A hand was placed on his cheek and Kenichi looked to see it was Miu who had done so,"Welcome home Kenichi, the masters are waiting for you inside the dojo." The brown-haired boy gave a small smile, he could think on it later but for now he deserved a rest.

* * *

**Gekirin**

Renka was mad, no pissed that not only did her father escaped from her but also the boys as well. She snapped the broom in her hand,"When I get my hands on them, I'll make them wished they didn't escaped."

Hakubi was standing near his great-neice as he spoke,"I hope you intend to pay for that, family or not, no employee should break the tools for the job."

Renka gave a sheepish smile as she went to get a new mop, when she thought she was out of the way, she thought,' Kenichi, my father's disciple. Natsu, my uncle's disciple and Fenrir, the joking realist. Mama would defintitly loved to see these boys, perhaps I should take them home with me along with papa.'

* * *

**Natsu's house**

"Uhhhgghh," a groan came from Natsu as he got up from the couch he was sleeping on,"Just a dream?" He looked around to see that he was dressed in the same clothes and rips were in the same spots,"It wasn't a dream,then. Sifu really is gon..."

No, thoughts like that are forbidden. Natsu was sure that his master had faked his death and was out there laughing at him for not seeing it. He went to his room and gather items needed for a trip before dressing himself in his Hermit clothes. As he walked out, he thought back to Fenrir before he sat down at a table and wrote a note before leaving.

* * *

**Odin's Mansion**

Naruto was chewing some of that bubblegum that Berserker recommended for him. After the building fiasco, he returned to Gekirin and recovered the documents before heading back with the still knocked-out Natsu. He went back to their place and dumped his land-lord on a couch before contacting Odin and receiving a place to go.

So here he was, in the back-yard of a mansion as Odin was practicing some sort of move. Naruto popped a bubble before waving hello,"Yo,would have been here sooner but I got lost on the road of life."

Odin was wiping himself with a towel,"Stop making bad excuses and hand over the documents." Naruto did so and Odin looked at them before setting them down on a table and sent a palm strike at Fenrir's. Naruto stopped it with his arms snaking before grabbing and his other hand at the carotid artery in the neck while Odin aimed a fist at his heart,"So...any reasons why you try to betray me cause I really hate traitors."

"That's funny coming from someone who intends to betray my organization."

Naruto tilted his head,"Okay,I'll bite; why do you think that?"

"Loki found out that you've been recruiting for your team."

"So? Valkyrie has her own troops,Loki has his army and his Shadows, Thor has his fight club and Freya has her Valkyries, what's wrong with me?"

Odin gave a huff,"You're not supposed to make decisions like that without my approval. They need my express permission before you can even have them initiated."

"It's a good thing they're not officially part of my team."

The First widened his eyes,"What do you mean?"

"It's simple, some of my troops are those I found and some of the gang members that I've beaten. I told them to train their butts off and when I'm ready to introduce them, they'll make an official appearance. I didn't in anyway whatsoever break any of the rules that was given to me after initiation "

Odin thought for a moment before looking away,"This is your second offense, one more and you'll receive punishment, do you understand me?"

"Crystal clear," both removed themselves from the tangle as Odin pushed his glasses up,"How strong are your men?"

Naruto gave a lazy smile,"At the time I found most of them; they were already strong to the point where I had to make an effort to beat them. But I would say, my troops are more than enough to beat the Shinpaku Alliance. I'll be sure to inform on how I rank them later."

The tuxedo-wearing man raised an eyebrow,"That's a pretty big claim since Valkyrie and her gang, Hermit and yourself have all lost or ran from them."

"I don't know about Valkyrie but Hermit escaped because he didn't want to show his face and I was defeated by a guy who wasn't even apart of the Shinpaku. Are you really going to count that?"

"Fine, I want to test your forces before you go into battle. So we'll let Loki have a shot and if he fails then you'll get your turn." As Odin and Naruto shook hands, the Wheels of Fate have begun to turn and it won't stop until it has reached it's course.

* * *

_It was nighttime, I was walking down somewhere in this city before I found an abandoned building. While it was cold, I was trained to resist it so I decided to take shelter._

_Inside, was a group that looked like bandits and thugs however they all wore colors of black. One of the bandits came up to me and asked while pointing a blunt object at me,"What are you doing here, Chibi?"_

_I can feel fighting aura from him but no kind of killing intent so I decided to spare him. I pushed the weapon away and punched the guy where all males hurt, the groin. He went down while speaking in a high pitch,"Why do they always go for the balls? before passing out._

_The Chibi took down Rai, get him!" another thug screamed as they all charged me. Due to my age, it took awhile to beat most of them and kicked them out of my new home. The conscious ones were grateful that I didn't go after them and hauled themselves away._

_Now that I'm inside, it's surprisingly warm and comfortable. I think I'm going to like this place._

* * *

**Done, leave a review or constructive criticism. Now,some of you have asking me for Naruto/Miu or Naruto/Renka pairing or even double pairings along with harems. Let me tell you something, I actually have no clue what the pairing is. I don't think of pairings in my stories so I can focus on the relationships such as this character is afraid of this guy but has the backing of this guy over here.**

**Now here's an Omake for you**

* * *

**Omake:**** How Naruto killed the mafia so quick**

"Oh my God, he killed Long Feng, you bastard." one of the thug screamed as they charged to their deaths; literally they charged and then slacked as if someone cut their strings as Naruto entered a stance where his arms and legs were spread with the arms criss-crossed.. It was at this point that time froze and from the side came Naruto.

Naruto gave a wave at the camera,"Hello, Everyone; you're probably wondering how they all died in a crowd like that. So I'm here on orders from the big boss, not my Ragnarok Boss, to help explain so roll back to after I killed the first thug please."

The background slowly rewind as the event happened backwards before it stopped where Naruto's palm strike hit the neck and sent him flying. "Play at slow-mo." The events happened in slow-mo until it showed where Naruto scratched his head before he yelled," Stop."

The Fist then looked into the camera,"Can you see how I did it? Let's take it even more slower with a visual zoom?" The camera zoomed in on Naruto's hands showing in his hands were sewing needles with wire inside of the eye. As the video played, Naruto scratched his head while systematically throwing the needles in strategic places.

"As you can now see, ninja wires that I still rationed after two years combined with sewing needles is the answer. I placed them down in about six seconds flat in places where I can get all of them in one shot. Originally, in ROOT we used Senbon needles for this type of ambush and never in direct combat since it's difficult to actually kill someone like this but these thugs seem to be stupid enough that I could actually do this.

To tell the truth through, I was aiming at breaking their limbs but you don't look a gift-horse in the mouth as the saying goes, is it? I need someone to look this up... It's right?...Okay,then."

Naruto gave a large smile that he had to close his eyes,"In a trained Shinobi hands, an ordinary object can be used to kill. So remember kids, don't piss one off," before Naruto opened his eyes and gave a blank stare as the temperature grew colder,"Or you'll find yourselves in the Shinigami's embrace sooner than you realize."

The temperature warmed up as Naruto gave an innocent wave as the stare went away,"Bai Bai and have a nice night; don't let Shinobi inside your homes now."

**Omake End**

* * *

**Some may still argue that Naruto shouldn't be strong enough, I counter argue with this...**

**Shinobi of the Elemental Nations have done physical activities since the young age of around six,sooner than most children on Earth. On the first episode of Naruto, our hero can jump between buildings and keep ahead of adult Jonins at the age of twelve to thirteen.**

**Even with the excuse of chakra ,which Naruto has poor control of,of enhancing their muscles. Sh****inobi know that chakra comes from two different sources mixed together,Physical and Mental Energy. Physical comes from training and as such,physical exercises and the like while studying increases mental energy.**

**I would say that people of the Elemental Nation are technically physically stronger than the people of Earth but when it comes to real martial artists like Sakaki,Hongo, Hayato, Sougetsu, etc... It would take Yondaime Raikage's strength to actually tied them with no enhancement from either side or Jutsu from Shinobi.**

**Naruto's strength would be equal to Kanou Shou who was said to be at the peak of teenage physical feat. Naruto's classification in the real martial arts world would classified as borderline high-class since high-class disciples know how to use Ki. (Real marital arts as in Ryozanpaku and Yami's kind of martial arts where it's a lifestyle.)**

**Good Bye Good Night Good Luck**


	7. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AND SMALL UPDATE

_**Important Author's Note**_

A lot of people are telling me that I underpowered Naruto and am underestimating the Naruto-verse or know nothing about it. While I'll give a pass to those who were told me in a gentle way; I'm not giving a pass to you assholes who gave a temper tantrum coming out the wetworks; each and every one of you know who you are. Also, to the guest who are looking for asking me to work on my grammar and find a beta, I'm a new author who has less than a years worth of writing fics. Do you think I would be able to find someone who's willing to beta me? This is also how I talked so it's going to be difficult for me to use proper grammar.

Also, I don't care if you hated this fic and I lost your interest. I write for my pleasure and if you enjoy it then good for you. If you don't like it, then you know where the back button, the red X and other ways to get away. If you have constructive critisism then I would appreciate it but I don't like Flames just because most flamers don't have anything useful to say.

Granted, they are a few who are good but their tempers get the best of them and I get those guys from time to time. After a talk, they cool off and explain what made them so pissed.

**Chapter 6 AN:**

If you haven't read my AN clearly for the first time. Go back and read it, I specifically state if it was PURE HAND-TO-HAND and PHYSICAL STRENGTH. Will it be that way? HELL NO!

First off, shinobi are trained to lie,cheat and used under-handed methods. It's dirty fighting but it's still fighting. The Masters of Ryozanpaku and Yami are all honor-bound by the martial arts code of honor such as Wu De and Bushido **(The Way of the Sword.)** Yomi always follow the code of conduct to a certain degree but they always include killing those fall to their fists.

It's the reason why Yomi was the one who fought against Kenichi and not the masters themselves. Weird form of honor but still honor all the same.

The second reason lies with the the Chakra Pathways which will be talked about in the next segment.

**Chakra Pathways:**

How did Naruto, who's the dead-last and the idiot managed to outrun grown Chunin and Jonin along with ANBU in some of the fics I've read? So I searched for an answer that was at least scientific and what I came up was thanks to the Korean Manwha, The Breaker along with it's sequel, The Breaker:New Waves.

So here's my theory, in The Breaker, they had something called a Ki center. It was used to strengthen their bodies and used for combat purposes along with their marital arts. When the main character's Ki center was broken, he lost his ability to actually use and sense Ki. He reverted back from a tanker who can take damage from men twice his age that can kill a civilian with a pinkie to a person that only can fight against civilians or people who don't know how to use Ki.

Using this as my basis, I hypothesis that the chakra pathways are always active, the body subconsciously use chakra to enhance the muscles of the people of the Elemental Nations. The denser the chakra is, the more the strength is enhanced. Lee is unable to use Chakra outside of his body but his body was strong enough to allow even more chakra into his muscles thanks to his inhuman by the shinobi standards training. It'll probably be better for this theory if his chakra was dense as well.

The body is a wonderful thing, it wants to live to the fullest that it will do nearly anything to survive including shutting off all non-essential body systems to increase efficiency in essential body systems such as brain,heart and lungs. The body must realize that chakra will increased it's chances for survival and evolved itself to using the energy to the point where it's always active.

However, this leaves the question of how the body knows about how much the muscles are able to handle. My guess is that the body is able to instinctual knowing how much is needed and how much it can handle but this factor is overwritten to conscious decision-making process.

Thus, without chakra most of the superhuman feats are not possible. I don't know if this is cannon but it's my theory for this fic and I'm following it to the very end.

**Ancestor of The Shinobi People of The Elemental Nations:**

Now, there's a plot hole in Naruto I would like to be answered. According to the Wiki, Hagromo Otsutsuki was the one who spread the use of Chakra to the world. That means very few if anyone at all was using Chakra or a form that was similar to it meaning no one was using chakra as we know it. What I would like to know is about the original shinobi ancestors.

I loved to study the history of a people which is why I'm curious about the ancestors of the shinobi people. All I know about them is that they were warriors and caused wars to happen nearly constantly. If I knew about them, I can at least judge the evolutionary process which allowed their superhuman feats or so of their descendants. Until then, I'm going to treat the shinobi as a humanoid species with enhanced strength,speed and agility but they will have their physical limits.

A second question is if there any other forms of energy that was used such as magic or Ki that fell out of practice due to Ninshu appearing? This is something I really would like to know. I'm sure shinobi humanity would know about different ways to war especially if they're war-hungry like the Sayians of Dragonball Z.

**Shinju and Chakra relationship?:**

According to Darwin's Theory, thanks to the Sage of Six Paths. Shinobi had a new weapon to wage war with, Chakra. As such, their bodies evolved to better handle this energy which led to the Chakra Pathways along with Eight Gates and Tenketsu to the point where they can no longer live without it such as the case of Chiyo who used all of her chakra leading to her death reviving Gaara.

However, according to the Wiki, all chakra originated from the Shinju so I would like to know why Chakra is made of Physical and Mental Energy of a person from the Elemental Nations if it belonged to the Shinju. If it was something like, borrowing from the Juubi's chakra from high up in the sky I wouldn't mind as much since it was originally the Shinju before the whole Juubi thing. I still cannot understand the relationship between the two. I've looked around in forums,discussion threads, etc... nor do I know about the relationship between Chakra and the Juubi.

**Faster than Light Speed:**

I don't know why lots of authors like to do this but they loved to have people faster than light speed despite how physical bodies should not be able to handle that kind of speed no matter how much training you've had if you have a physical body. Bleach gets a free pass on this since it mostly deals with the soul through I will complain on how Uruahara created a device that switches your physical body to make it your spiritual body in season 1 and the mod souls but that one is a nitpick. Do you people know what faster than light actually means? It's means that it's faster than sound.

I would like you to watch this video on YouTube, /watch?v=gWGLAAYdbbc. It's actually an educational video on a jet going supersonic. Then, I want to realize that shinobi are according to the temper tantrums throwers and the kind people who are telling me I got it wrong, are telling me that children at twelve years of age at the very least or even younger can go faster than that with no . Tell that me that's not bullshit if you're did look at it.

Assassination Classroom has a thing called Koro-Sensei that can go at Mach 20. I would like to call bullshit on it but at least they had the decency to take in the sound barrier among other things at going at high-speeds. I know that the Elemental Nations is different but it should have the same laws of nature even if they give the middle finger to nature.

**Reaction Reflex:**

This one I won't chew on since I agree with you guys on this part. A person's reflex is usually made of two things;intuition,instincts and the ability to take in information as a whole through your senses.

That's all I can think for the moment and I have to sigh at the extremism that people showed. Seriously, you make a small mistake then they're out to murder you in your sleep. Since Fanfic rules stated I can't have a non-entry to the story, here's a small chapter cause I'm so pissed that I can't make it bigger.

* * *

**Chapter Start**

Naruto was walking down a road to the nearest park after a meeting Odin concerning him and his men. He didn't liked this world at all; too much technology and not enough forest and wildlife. He may be biased but he loved the environment that he was born in except for the villagers who would always ignore him due to the furball inside of his stomach. As he walked, he could feel someone was watching him.

He could feel amusement, sarcasm and bloodlust coming from the person. As he walked, a blue-haired man wearing a jacket that exposed his chest. The strange thing was that he had bird motiffs on his clothing to a bird tattoo just under his eye.

As the two walked past one another, the bird guy turned around and a straight punch as Naruto blocked it by catching it. The bird man looked like he was in joy,"Not bad, perhaps you're not a insect that I thought you were. So you've been upgraded from insect to weak dog."

Naruto for some reason was reminded of his Aburame friend,Shino and his Inuzuka friend, Kiba who would be insulted by this guy,"And who are you?"

The bird guy then performed a round-house kick,"Those who can't fly don't need to know my name." Naruto blocked it with his forearm as before he snaked out and grabbed his arm but the bird guy wasn't there. Instead, he was behind in the air as he spun for a kick while looking majestic. Naruto dodged by bending his back.

The ninth Fist turned around and grabbed the leg before using it to pull himself closer in order to initiate a knee attack into the chest. While it connected, the bird guy also landed three punches with one hand into the jaw as the other tried to stop to push him away. As both landed away from each other, the bloodlust increased heavily.

The bird guy grinned,"I'll admit, I didn't expect a dog with weak fangs like you to be able to even land a single attack on a bird like me. You should at least learn my name then. It's Shou Kano." Nauto merely spit out some spit as he looked unimpressed,"Is that you got cause I'll be disappointed if it was."

Kano was pissed that he was written off by someone who was underneath him that he entered a stance,"You know I was being a nice guy letting things go easy but if you want me to get a little serious then you're going to get it then." Naruto could feel the same kind of energy that was flowing through his body going through his enemy before Shou disappeared from sight.

It was what remained of Naruto's reaction reflexes that he dodged the kick before it was followed up with another kick. Kano was surprised that the the dog was able to block his kick and looked into his eyes and knew that he wasn't facing a dog but something that had more fangs. Naruto then grabbed Kano and brought him closer to go for a kill strike against the neck.

Kano twisted his body and received a light bruise on his chest. Kano stumbled back a bit as his eyes widened. This was the first time that he received a wound not from a master or someone who was older than him. He didn't know what was going on, usually this was where his opponents fell to his fists. But then again, this was someone that Yami wanted for some time now.

Kano entered a karate stance as he rushed forward with a spinning hand knife as he called out,"Jinenken-Nejiri Nukite!**(Spinning God Hand)**" and actually landed the hit causing his opponent to stumble as he pierced through the right shoulder. Shou smirked that the move had worked but the smugness ceased when one of Naruto's hands grabbed Shou's arm.

The blue-haired boy looked in an surprise as he saw a bastardized version of the Jinenken-Nejiri Nukite from his opponeent and roared as the knife-hand went into his gut. Shou gasp as he fell to his knees and Naruto prepared to finish him off by aiming the knife-hand right into the neck.

'_He's not a weak dog nor an insect. Rather, he's something else, something I've never seen before.'_ Sho thought as he closed his eyes and accepted his death as was the custom of losing a fight.

Naruto was going to finish this foe off when his dulled senses could tell an immense amount of blood thirst coming for him. He jumped backwards as a black trenchcoat wearing man with glasses and long pointed ears took Shou and grabbed a ladder as a helicopter floated from above turned on it's lights and started to fly away as the man climbed up the ladder.

Naruto gave chase and wondered if the energy inside him now could be used similar to chakra. He knew from using it earlier that he could strengthen his body but he didn't know could he use it to wall-climb or boost his leg strength at the critical moment. Well, no time like the present to test it out, Naruto then jumped from one of the side of the house and grabbed the ladder; it then slacked and the Ninth Fist fell to the ground.

When he reached the ground, Naruto looked up to see that the pointy-ear man had entered the helicopter and was just closing the door. He knew that they were out of his range along with a feeling that they would meet again and when they do, one of them was going to die and it was probably going to be him. Through, perhaps it would be best to sharpen his instincts and fighting strength again if he was going to be fighting people like the pointy-ear man and those people from the dojo again.

Naruto didn't like the place, it felt peaceful and he was sure he would've loved it if he was younger but he was a killing machine now; peaceful times were nothing more than a itch to him that he just had to scratch.

Naruto looked at his hand and practiced his imitated version that he nicked from his latest opponent. He didn't know the specifics of how he could steal taijutsu techniques like this except that he could. Most of the techniques that he stole worked with perfect accuracy to the point that body size and weight didn't matter, he was able to change it to suit his own body size. But for some reason, this technique along with a few moves that he learned from Hermit when he was throwing a temper tantrum didn't work as well for him.

The only reason he was able to pull it off was because ROOT had a move that was very similar that didn't require any chakra, only pure strength. Naruto continued practing it for a bit before he realized he was bleeding. Removing his jacket and using his shirt as a quick bandage, he nodded at his work. It should hold until he reached Hermit's place, he shouldn't mind if he borrow some first-aid equipment.

* * *

**Helicopter**

Akira Hongo had set his student into one of the chairs as he removed the jacket in order to disinfect the wound. Shou was barely conscious as he continued losing blood,"Master,why did you save me? I lost, don't you remember what it means?"

Akira just applied bandages tightly to Shou's abdomen,"I never forgot but what you did was never a formal match. It was reconnaissance on the fighting strength of a potential agent. He was stronger than you anticipated and you had to back out and called it a draw."

Shou began to fall deeper into unconsciousness,"When you carrying me up to this abomination, I saw it Master. On that boy, he had wings but he was not a bird. He had fangs and talons as well. I want him..." Shou then fell unconscious as he slumped over the seats.

God's Hand merely gave a sigh as he finished bandaging,"Perhaps this will teach you that there is always someone more skilled or stronger than you. You should always go all out even if they are weaker than you."

* * *

**Done, How Naruto was able to imitate moves from other fighters will be better explained later but it's entirely possible for it to happen. Now,seriously I have a headache and have to lay down.**

**Fun Fact about this: I had two other scenarios to tell you people about this. One was a first-person where you were trapped in a room where I would instruct as you were strapped into a chair military-style complete with a video, a person ranting and raving how shinobi were gods compared to humans and Zeltrech from Type-Moon. **

**The second scenario was where you had opened your Browser but it took you to a video of me where I offer you the choice of looking at the link or just thinking it was a scam. Then,I died as ROOT Agents killed me on screen.**


	8. Chapter 7: Meetings and the plot cont

**SevenKings with an apology for the very poor update I made a few days ago. Calming down, I realize my mistake but I could do nothing since many of you have already read it. So I decided to say,'work around it' and this was what I came up. **

**Good news is that I now have a beta but I don't know when he'll respond so I'll leave this unbeta'd for now. The reason for that is because I want this out as an apology for the poor update.**

Chapter 7: Meeting and the Plot continues

Akira Hongo was taking his time as he entered a door. He did not want to face the One Shadow right about now since he knew that man or woman had spies nearly everywhere on planet Earth. He/She must have been reported about the lost Shou had against Target YH. As the man known as God Hand entered the room where he was ordered to come, he took a deep breath to calm himself.

Inside the room was a Tv which was static as a black shadow was in the middle of the screen. Underneath was the subtitle of 'One Shadow' in Japanese Kanji. Akira didn't know if this was a preference since Japan was considered the country of marital arts or it was his homeland and he was paying homage to it.

"Do you know why I called you here, Hongo?" The voice was auto-tuned making it difficult for the man to hear the subtle differences of the One Shadow's voice. Akira stayed the silent as the One Shadow continued," I called you here to give me a report on the failure of Shou Kano. Your disciple, the one who will inherit our styles had decided that he would be to keep an eye on Target YH. So why is it that the spies I had trained on Ryozanpaku tell me that Shou Kano lost to Target YH and you bailed him out?"

Akira spoke up,defending his student,"It was a reconnaissance mission, Shou was too cocky due to his training and attacked the target out of nowhere. Since this wasn't an official match between the two. I decided it would be best to retreat with him."

"Retreat? Retreat? Yami does not retreat, we make a strategic run and set up for the next battle," the One Shadow merely stated as if he was talking about the weather.

Meanwhile, back at Ryozanpaku; Kenichi was crawling through the mud along with Kensei as the two tried for the millionth time or so to finally peeked on Shigure,Miu and Makoto to a lesser extent. As Kenichi crawled, he sneezed forcefully, he activated a trap which was a net that captured both men as they hanged from a tree.

"Kenichi, if you were sick, you should have headed over to my clinic and waited for me," Kensei was wailing that once again he was denied the pictures and view he wanted.

The disciple answered back,"I'm not sick through. Someone must be talking about me, I'm sure it was Fenrir who did this. CURSE YOU FENRIR!" Kenichi screamed as Kensei placed a hand over his student's mouth. However it was too late as the three girls were already dressed and were leaking killer intent. Shigure pulled out two wooden swords from who-knows-where and handed them over to Miu and her disciple,"Who wants...to go first?"

The grand-daughter of the 'Invincible Superman' merely shook her head,"I can't; I have to make dinner," before leaving. She stopped and turned her head back once and said to Kenichi,"I hate perverts," causing a white arrow to Kenichi in the heart and drained him of all his color.

Makoto gave a sadistic grin and grabbed a sword before thrusting it at the net. Kensei was moving around as he slapped Kenichi back into the land of the living,"Snapped out of it and help me as we tried to get out of here." Shigure on the other hand, moved behind Makoto's back and positioned her heads at the areas to Makoto was leaving openings," You're...still leaving...openings...in your stance. Keep...your hips...closer and if one hand...is on your blade...then the other...is behind your back."

Kenichi was swinging alongside Kensei as he screamed filtered curses at Fenrir. Naruto, on the other hand, was smiling as he slept very deeply;hugging his hug pillow as he giggled before muttering, "That's a good thing...keep feeding me ramen...Saya. Usagi...you're a great footstool. Miu...you really want to get into this? Fine... you can use my ramen pool."

Back to Yami, Akira was never one to speak out loud but if it was to defend his disciple then he would destroy Yami itself," Target YH is far stronger than Shou realize and by the time he decided to get serious, it was far too late."

"Shou should have always been serious since in Yami; losing means death."

"The boy has been considered perfect and as such he had never known defeat by anyone his age. This is the perfect remedy for him to grow even stronger."

"*Sigh*, training another person to inherit our art is going to be time-consuming. Shou will be able to live for now but I want you to remember God's Hand..." The One Shadow paused for a moment," He is only able to live this far because of my mercy, do not forget it." The TV then blinked out letting Akira take a deep breath; it was difficult to keep his composure in front of the One Shadow even if it was on screen.

As the Yami member left the room, he decided to take stop by and take a look at his disciple's condition. As he entered the room, he saw that Shou was sitting on his bed as he had his nose in book. Around him were countless others books while there was a smile pile in the corner of the room that appeared to be thrown. Akira was actually curious,"Shou, what are you doing?"

Shou looked up and gave a smile before putting his face back in,"Master, what are you doing here?"

The man known as God's Hand walked over and sat in a chair that was next to Shou's bed,"Why would I not check on my student's condition especially when he was near death but I asked once again. What are you doing?"

Shou answered with his face still in his book,"I'm looking for creatures that can fly."

"Creatures that can fly?" Akira was now officially curious even if his face didn't show it.

Shou nodded in excitement,"Yes Master, that boy who nearly killed me. He was no bird yet he ruled the skies with his talons and fangs that he keeps hidden." The boy looked out of the book into his master's sun-glass eyes," But he may act if he was free but I know the truth, his heart is still very much caged. As a fellow traveler of the skies, it's my duty to help free him."

The injured patient then pointed to a book,"In that book, there was a page about how some bugs have wings; most notably the butterfly. It starts off as a caterpillar and then eats and eats until he is grown enough to grow into a chrysalis. Before flying somewhere else and lay eggs until it dies. Such a poor existence and yet it flies. I will no longer be arrogant, I will no longer look down on the bugs and insects that dwells on land."

Akira looked at his student with an impassive gaze yet he was proud of Shou. He had lived and learned from his mistakes and that was he could asked for. Even if he had to betrayed his sense of honor, he would do nearly anything for Shou. The man stood up,"Do as you will, my disciple; just don't exert yourself too much. You still have to face off against Target YH."

Shou waved goodbye as he was reading another book. A few minutes later, he startling shaking before he laughed out loud," So that's what you are, my fellow sky-traveler," in his hands was a book with the title, 'Legends: The Stories Unfolded.'

* * *

**Abandoned Building: Ragnarok HQ: Next Day in the afternoon**

Odin was sitting on his throne as the other Fists with the exception of Hermit and Valkyrie surrounded him as they all looked at one of their comrades, Loki. Odin stared with a hand on his cheek as he slouched,"Loki, it's your turn; crush these Shinpaku into the ground."

Loki was giving off a wide grin as he stood tall,"Just leave it to me Odin. I'll beat them without even losing one man."

Odin didn't really care as he called out,"Now,with that done; I have an announcement to make," much to the other Fists' confusion, "Last night, we have a new team and under one of the Fist's lead."

Thor was the first to ask,"Which one of us has a team? We know know about my fight club, Freya's Valkyries Squad, Loki's Shadow and Kisara's gang..."

"That would be me..." Fenrir was above them with his legs hooked into one of the beams. He then flipped himself onto the ground as he landed on his feet with a hand on the ground and the other saluting," Yo!"

Freya was impressed at his flexibility, "Okay, that was impressive."

Fenrir stood up and took a bow,"Thank you, Thank you; I'm here all week."

Odin was agitated,"Enough, I wished to see the members that are apart of your group."

Naruto gave a grin,"Oh, although two of them are already near you, Boss."

The Fists were shocked as a military-grade knife and a chain scythe was at Odin's throat. Berserker threw a kick at the right side of Odin and Freya thrust her staff at the left. Both knives disappeared as two shadows blurred before standing next to Fenrir as the light revealed their appearance. The one on the right was a red head boy with a smirk on his face," Names Karma and that's all you punks need to know."

**Karma Akabane**

**School: Kunugigaoko High School**

**Weapon of Choice: Knife,Pistols, Fist**

**Personality:Sadistic and Sarcastic**

**Brutal and Sadistic in a fight**

On the other side was a black-haired woman with amber eyes slitted slightly giving an appearance of a cat. To further the comparison, she was wearing a bow that giving her the appearance of a cat ears. She was silent until Fenrir gave a nudge,"Blake Belladona..."

**Blake Belladona**

**School: Bikon (Beacon) Academy**

**Weapon of Choice: Ballistics Variant Chain Scythe**

**Personality:Reserved and Quiet**

**Former middle-ranked member of the White Fang**

Heavy footsteps could be heard as a brown-haired man with a green jacket unzipped showing a white shirt underneath with a pair of goggles on his neck. He was carrying a wooden katana on his shoulders,"Now, now you two; that's not how you make friends with the boss's peers and superiors."

Karma sarcastically asked,"Oh, is this due to your 'Side Effect, Jin'?"

The man merely shook his head in amusement,"I don't need my Side Effect to tell me that you two were rather flashy and could get our boss in trouble." Looking over to the Fists, he smiled widely and gave a wave,"Nice to meet you, my name's Jin Yuchi."

**Jin Yuchi**

**School: Boda (Border) Academy**

**Weapon of Choice: Katana (Wooden or otherwise)**

**Personality:Fun-loving and loyal but very manipulative of enemies**

**Consider a swordsman prodigy**

A wall crashed down as a blonde teen wearing a red undershirt with his uniform tied around his waist giving off a hip cape look to it,"Knock Knock bitches, I'm here," looking to see that he was standing in front of his group and his superior's superior, he gave a snort," The glasses guy is the head-honcho of the place?"

Odin pushed his glasses up,"And who are you supposed to be?"

Nagi tilted his head and gave a menacing look,"Name's Nagi Souichiro, the guy who's going to knock you off your high throne."

**Nagi Souichiro**

**School:Toudou Academy**

**Weapon of Choice: Fist**

**Personality:Brash and Rude**

**Street Fighting since he was six**

Odin then gave come-on motion,"I would love to see what a brute like you can do to me." The blonde thug exactly rushing forward but was stopped by Berserker who aimed another flying kick which Nagi blocked with both his forearms.

Souichiro was sent skidding with his feet but he remained upright. He then looked through the hole between his arms as he gave a chuckle,"Is that all you've got?"

Berserker popped his bubblegum as he watched his opponent was still standing upright,"You're actually the first to still stand after being kicked,not bad. If your comrades are as half as good as you, then Fenrir found some good back-up."

Hearing that had Karma laughing,Jin chuckling and Blake even gave a smirk as she looked down. Berserker looked over to the other three and asked,"What's so funny?"

Fenrir was the one who answered,"I didn't gather them as backup, rather I had them join me since they had the potential to be surpass or equal me in my current state," he then pointed his head,"Besides, you shouldn't keep your eyes off your opponent, who is the weakest right now among the four."

"What?" was all Berserker can think before his jaw moved forward hard enough that his body followed it spinning like a bullet. Nagi huffed as he cleaned his mouth his back hand,"Serves you right,sneak attack for a sneak attack."

He then pointed at Odin,"Now it's your turn,Four-Eyes."

Odin was still sitting impassively before saying,"It's not over,yet." As a wave of killer intent came from Berserker's spot as he stood up. His face was shadowed in a way that made the Second Fist appeared to have red glowing eyes,"Now, it's time for the real fight," to which Nagi couldn't agree more with.

The two rushed each other before holding their ground when they were close range of each other and started raining punches against one another. Fenrir had cupped his chin as he wondered why does the situation feel so familiar before snapping his fingers. This was almost the same as the Chu vs Yusuke Urameshi knife-edge death-match fight from Yu Yu Hakusho anime that he watched just this morning.

He was hooked on from the first moment and had been trying to replicate the Reigan (Spirit Gun) but with no success. The best he had was making a barrier of sorts which he used as a bludgeoning or piercing weapon.

On the other side, Thor was once shocked that someone could keep with Berserker while he was on Berserk Mode,"Fenrir got some tough guys and girl on his side if that's the standard."

Freya answered back,"I can barely keep up with the punches. Are we sure these guys didn't have any training?"

Odin removed his hand from the armrest as he clapped his hand together at his knees as he leaned forward,"Your assessment on Berserker is correct, he is a street fighter with no martial arts training. Fenrir's subordinate on the other hand..." Odin stopped talking for a moment to spread his senses out and felt the strong Ki in Souichiro," is a street fighter with some martial arts training. Whoever did it must have been a good teacher since they taught in a way that incorporates martial arts with what he already learned on the streets."

Jin decided this was the time he was interject,"It was his sister-in-law..." which had the other three chuckling.

Thor and Freya were wide-eyed that someone like Nago was married. Jin after chuckling decided to clear up the confusion,"They're not married married but according to the traditions of the girl's clan they are."

"Phew," Thor was wiping his head; believe it or not, Thor was a man who believed that one should wait until they were in their twenties before getting married. Freya on the other hand was thinking of possible reason why he would marry so young with the primary reason being pregnancy.

Thor looked around to see that Siegfried wasn't here until he saw the fifth Fist was on the ground using two hands separately in order to write on pieces of paper,"Siegfried,what are you doing?"

"The music of the fight and the melodies of Fenrir's group cries out in perfect harmony. I can hear it and I must record or else it shall be lost for eternity." Siegfried cried out as he continued to write as he continued to kick like a child drawing a picture.

Berserker sidestep Nagi's punch and threw a kick at his fellow blonde,"It's been fun but now it's over!" To which Nagi blocked by grabbing it and threw a corkscrew punch that just for a moment, most of the Fists saw a yellow dragon curled around Nagi's fist as he punched Berserker hard enough that he flew into a pile of cardboard.

Loki was shocked but it didn't stop from assessing the strength of Fenrir's man. He couldn't believe that someone was willing to follow his hidden trump card when he took over the gang. He had to gather information on the four and quickly.

Nagi stood straight as he look at Odin again,"Now fight me, you four-eyed bastard."

Freya and Thor moved up to defend Odin before Odin raised a hand,"Alright, how we make a bet? You win and I'll do a single thing you want;lose and you have to do a task for me."

Jin walked over and placed a hand on Nagi's shoulder,"I wouldn't do that if I were you. My Side Effect tells me you're going to lose."

Nagi shrugged off the shoulders as he rushed towards Odin but was stopped by Karma as he slugged the hot-headed blonde in the stomach,"Now now, if there's one thing I've learned, it's that we have to be mindful of our actions."

Karma held the slumped and unconscious Nago over his shoulder. He then turned and bowed to Odin with a smirk,"Sorry about our friend. When he heard that he was going to see the leader of Ragnarok, he couldn't help but want to face you."

Karma then left using the hole that Nagi made earlier while Odin looked with a gaze before ordering Karma to wait,"Hold still," to which the red head boy looked back,"While the display your 'friend' performed against Berserker was rather excellent. However, I would also like to see you three fight."

Karma's smirk widened,"Who do we get to beat up?"

"I want you to find and defeat the Tohoshinki of Ishiyama High School. Of course, Thor and Freya along with myself will act as witnesses to the fight and Fenrir cannot join on this expedition. Will you succeed, I wonder?"

"You have no idea of the power we have,Odin. I'll take the challenge, in fact let's do it right now," Karma looked over at the other two,"You two got any problems like that?"

Jin shook his head,"Nah, I already finished my homework and there's no tournament so let's go." Blake also shook her head,"Most of my homework is done as well but we should probably wait for those two..."

Odin looked at the Blake with a curious glance,"Oh...there's two more I don't know about?"

The only female known to be apart of Fenrir's gang answered,"There are two more but...they're uncontrollably and will only listened to Fenrir. Other than that, they do as they please."

Fenrir raised his hand,"They told me that they were going to Daimon High; something about challenging everyone there to a fight or something," which made the Fists shocked once again since Daimon High and Toudou Academy were among the schools that Ragnarok was supposed to clear away from.

Hearing that Fenrir managed to recuirt two people who had the strength to challenge an entire school deeply rooted in marital arts made Odin laugh,"If they managed to survive that he'll then they're welcome to stay." There was a reason why there wasn't any Daimon High students in Ragnarok at all, they had the strength and the skills to give even the First Fist trouble.

Karma spread his unused arm,"Well then, are we going to go or what? I'm hungry for some action." Jin and Blake followed as Fenrir waved a hand,"Hand Nagi over; I'll take him back to his 'wife's' house. Kami knows what she'll do to anyone other than me when she found out what happened."

As Karma handed Nagi's unconscious body over to Fenrir,"Here you go," before lightly skipping over to his comrades,"What are we jerking each other for? Let's get going..."

* * *

**Natsume Household**

Naruto was carrying Nagi as he opened the front doors to the household opened. As he entered, a brown-haired woman with a voluptuous figure that was dressed in a white kimono with blue hakama pants wielding a katana as she swung through sakura petals.

She looked and saw Naruto and Nagi and sheathe her katana as she ran over to them. The girl then heaved Nagi off of Naruto as she looked at him,"What happened to Souichiro-sama?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head,"He was being unruly so he was knocked out,Aya."

Aya took a moment as if contemplating if Naruto was telling the truth before she sighed,"Souichiro-sama has always been rather temperamental so I as his wife must thank you keeping him in line when I could not, Naruto-dono."

She then bowed as a female childish voice called out from the Japanese house,"Aya, who is that?"

Aya look at the house before yelling out,"It's just Naruto-dono with Souichiro-sama unconscious, Onee-sama."

"The two are here again? Does it look like we own a clinic or something cause I would like to know so I can remove it." A Japanese screen-door opened revealing a small girl holding a bokken with one hand over her shoulder. She was dressed in a colorful kimono as she glared at the boy.

Naruto waved at her,"So how're you doing, Maya?"

The now-named Maya disappeared in a burst of speed and smacked Naruto in the head,"How I'm doing? How I'm doing? Is that how you greet someone who taught you the basics of Ki?"

Naruto was rubbing the area where he was hit. While it wasn't anything damaging thanks to Ki, it still hurt,"Actually yes," before he dodged incoming strikes from the chibi-girl and jumped onto the outer wall.

He then turned around and gave a two-fingered salute,"I'll see you all later," and jumped down. Maya gave a growl and snarled,"Cheeky brat," before turning around to see that Aya had a pervert's expression on her as she started to air-grope the air in front of Nagi before her hands lower slowly.

The Chibi/older sister smacked Aya's head with her bokken as she lifted Nagi's body with one arm,"Do you think I would leave you alone with rude brat?" before she walked back into the house while Aya was behind her sister,"But Onee-sama,it's a wife's duty to take care of her husband when he's injured."

"I don't give a damn!"

* * *

**Naruto**

Since Odin and nearly all the Fists were missing, busy or otherwise occupied; Naruto decided to take a day off from fighting and just relaxed at an arcade. When he reached it however, a man cuffed him,"Did you know that you've been skipped your first day at school, Furinji-san?"

Furinji, that wasn't his last name. In fact, he had barely used his last name of Uzumaki for a long time now since he was comfortable with just using his first name. Something was clearly going on and he wanted to find out what. As he finished his theories which the latest somehow turned into a government conspiracy to brainwash him into doing their dirty work which was highly possible due to his luck in that kind of situations; he saw that he was in front of a very familiar door.

* * *

**Inside Ryozanpaku**

Niijima was holding out a PDA as he shown a profile to the two disciples,"If you thought Fenrir by himself was bad then things just got worse. The spies I have had seen three people walking with the First, Third and Seventh Fist of Ragnarok to the dual schools known as the Ishiyama Highs. Rumor among my spies has it these three are part of the rumored Fenrir's group and each are deadly in their own right."

Kenichi and Makoto listened intensly as Niijima showed the first profile," First up is Karma Akabane; this piece of work goes to Kunugikado High School, a very prestigious high school known for it's ninety-percent status of children going to prestigious colleges and universities."

Makoto looked over the picture with a light blush on her face,"I don't think this guy can apart of something like Ragnarok. He looks like he's too busy studying or playing videogames to join a gang."

The alien warned her,"Don't be fooled by his looks or smarts, this guy is dangerous to the core. When he was in junior high, he was suspended for beating up seniors who were harassing a freshman."

Kenichi was was also looking before shivering at the prospect of facing a delinquent who was smarter than most of the adversaries he fought while Niijima continued," I had to dig deeper but during his third year in junior high, he fought a group of highschool thugs who kidnapped a couple of girls from his group and beat most of them into the emergency room when he tracked him down while his school was on a field trip in Kyoto."

The General of the Shinpaku Alliance swiped his PDA,"The second one is a girl..." much to Kenichi's dismay," Her name is Blake Belladona, an exchange student from Europe; Italy to be more precise to Bikon Academy which is another school with an acceptance rate of less than half percent. She's a gang member of the White Fang, that terrorist gang I told you about earlier."

Kenichi was scratching his head with both hands,"Such misfortune, why must I fight girls?" As Makoto elbowed the despairing boy,"Continue, you alien freak..."

Said alien coughed into his hand," Blake is the daughter of a prominent Italian banker manager who wanted her child to experience another culture beside European or anything similar to it. She quickly fell into delinquency when she met and fell in love with a peer by the name of Adam Oushiza **(Fun Fact: On Google Translate,Oushiza means Taurus*Hint Hint*)**. However, the man was abusive and quickly beaten her into submissiveness and trained her as a bodyguard as well as more unsavory services," seeing the confusion; he elaborated,"Meaning he was pimping her out..."

Kenichi was pissed hearing at a man treating a woman like that while Makoto was having more murderess feelings but they passed at Niijima's next word,"When Fenrir was out gang-hunting, he found out what was happening and sent nearly everyone who knew about it to the emergency room where they had to amputate the male genital off and cut out the uterus for the females meaning those girls will never have children as well as the breasts," Kenichi covered his junior head hearing that while Makoto fist-pump in joy before the female areas mentioned with one hand," The higher-up on the other hand, not only did they suffer similar punishments, they were also transfer to an asylum to live out the rest of their days in a vegetative state. The lower ranks were scared straight, last I heard was that some of the members were raising donations funds for awareness of abuse."

"Well, good for Fenrir," Makoto nodded,"Maybe I won't totally beat him badly when we faced off against each other." Niijima hushed her,"I'm not done. It seems that Adam was the son of a well-off Yakuza family," cue Kenichi screaming and Makoto's face paling,"However, the family was destroyed entirely by the Russian mafia known as Hotel Moscow when a disagreement happened that caused the death of two Moscow members two days after Adam was sent to the asylum."

Niijima then swiped his PDA again," Finally, we have the most troublesome person on Fenrir's rumored gang," cue all the male Nara clan members from the Elemental Nations as each one and everyone of them sneezed with Shikaku and Shikamaru sneezing the hardest before each Nara was smacked in the head courtesy of a female teammate or random female bystander,"This guy's name is Jin Yuchi and if I had to rate him against every single member of the Shinpaku Alliance; we lose hands-down."

Kenichi spoke against the rare pessimism Niijima was under,"You can't rate a fighter by statistics, you can only measure them by the soul and commitment they have." Makoto nodded,"Kennichi may be a coward and a sexist but he has a point," to which Kenichi was in a corner with his body white with a dark cloud over him,"No matter what, the guy must have a weakness of some kind."

The alien was glaring,"Normally, I would agree and have thought of different ways to gather them into my alliance but the point is this, each and every one have them has more skill, experience and are loyal to Fenrir and Fenrir only. I doubt they would loyal to Ragnarok at all if he wasn't in it and based on what I know, he's not the type to betray his group. Face it, none of us stand a ghost of a chance if they decided to come after us and only Jin is needed to destroy us all."

The first Ryozanpaku disciple after a while had recovered and looked at Niijima,"What are you talking about?"

Niijima gave a dark look,"Rumor has it that Jin can see into the future. The worst part is that he's not even denying it and calls it 'his Side Effect.' They say that Jin rarely lose a fight and if he did, it was because the odds were against him from the start. I'm talking two hundred to one odds against him. Not even sneak attacks work on that monster."

A silence could be heard as the listeners process the information. Suddenly, two antennas came out of Niijima's head and pointed towards the front entrance, he widened his eyes before he started running towards the back of the house,"My danger senses warns me of impending doom, I must escape but think about what I've said, Niijima's Escape Techniques Number 54:Niijima's House Sprint."

Kenichi looked at Makoto,"Wonder what's going on with him?" Makoto shrugged before pointing in the direction where the antennas took pointed,"Think it had something to do with the front entrance." Kenichi nodded and both walked to front of the house. They could see the Elder was there and was speaking ratherly heartily with someone.

Makoto pointed,"Isn't that the truancy officer of our school?" Kenichi nodded,"That's a bit strange; I wasn't gone and neither was Miu. If you were gone then they would inform your mother, right?" Makoto nodded,"Right..." before they saw something they couldn't believe.

It was Fenrir and he was under the Elder's armpit trapped as he tried to wiggle his way free while glaring at the older man. The truancy officer bowed before the Elder closed the heavy door with a solid thud.

* * *

**Daimon Academy**

Countless knocked out bodies were scattered among the school grounds with the place looking like it went through a warzone. There was even a small pile of bodies piled together to form a small mountain with a flag on top with the picture of a snake circling with a wolf in the middle. In between the wolf's mouth was the Roman Numeral IX.

Two shadowed bodies were sitting next to the flag. Both Shadows were female shape with one sitting while swinging it's leg while the other was sitting and using a hand as leverage against it's cheek. The shadow that was swinging told the other with a deep chinese accent,"Thought they be more tough...XXXXXXX very disappointed."

The other shadow turned it's head,"XXXXXXX, don't even start I'm already bored with these weaklings."

"Not XXXXXXX problem, she think bout going home."

"We should... I still have to catch up on."

Jumping off, one of the Shdaows tapped the pile with it's foot,"It's been fun but we have things to do so see ya."

* * *

**Koryu High School**

A old man was sitting in his desk as he shook the hands of a black-haired girl with her hair in pigtails with glasses,"It's nice to see a student as kind as you are, Miss. Aoi Kunieda."

The girl shook the hand back,"Oh, no thank you principal. I hope to enjoy my school life here."

* * *

**Done, can any of you guess all the referneces that I have hidden? There's quite alot of them. Instead of a memory from Naruto's point of view today, I'm going to be showing how Naruto met his gang. Now,excuse me as I work on other fics of mine.**

**Omake****: How Naruto met Karma**

Karma had one of Ragnarok's grunts by the throat and proceed to choke him to near-death after a brawl happened. After the death of Koro-sensei; life had gotten duller with most of his classmates in 3-E just drifting apart. It tore Karma inside, did they go through with that assassination order and trouble to kill the most interesting thing on Earth and when it ended had the class drifting apart? Was the only reason they worked together because of him?

The only person who felt the same way as him was Nagisa but he also acted like the traitors. Behaving as if they hadn't kill the man who gave them a second chance when all the other teachers washed their hands off of them. Koro-sensei was the one who restored his faith in teachers and adults again. As he tightened the grip, a hand forced him to let go.

Karma looked to see that a blonde kid his age had forced him to let go. It was rare that anyone matched his strength,"And who are you supposed to be? Their knight in shining armor?" Kicking the one he choked,"Hear that, princesses?"

The blonde kid finally spoke,"Nah but you see, I can't allow you to keep harming my buddies."

Karma raised an eyebrow," You know these loser?"

"No, but they have the symbol of my gang so that makes us buddies until they do something unforgivable?"

Karma chuckled,"If that's the case then let's rumble."

One fight later and Karma was laying on the concrete with his knifes broken, his guns scattered and most of his bones were fractured. He was huffing as the blond boy stood over him with light injuries,"What are you waiting for? Do it..."

The blonde boy shook his head,"Nah, you're like me."

Now, Karma was confused,"Like you?"

"You lost something and you can never get it back, no matter how much you wished." He then offered his hand,"I don't know what it is you're looking for but I'm here to offer you a place to fight, to train and maybe find something to heal your heart. So what do you say?"

Karma laughed loudly,"I would accept but you broke both my arms."

"Sorry about that, let me help to the hospital then."

As the blonde boy carried Karma to the hospital, he asked just as he was about to lose consciouss,"So what's your name?"

"Naruto..."


	9. Chapter 8: Interlude and Nagi's Memories

**As a Thank You for over ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS; as a result I decided to upload this chapter sooner than planned but first, some announcements...**

**First up, to the guest who suggested I read 'Naruto The Stat Sheet' by Fairy Tail Dragon Slayer... I already do and I respect the author for trying to 'scientifically' judge the power-level. Does this mean, I believe it's the truth or close to it... no in fact I believe there may a bit of bias in the research and I made my views clear on it and he/she is okay with it since I don't flame him/her or anyone in general unless they deserve it and he/she doesn't flame me. That doesn't stop me from enjoying his/her fics through...(Rule of Thumb: Being a jerk doesn't make you 'cool'. It makes people either hate you or they pity you before not giving another glance.)**

**In fact, I had requested him/her to make a fic for me and he/she did since I jumped through the hurdles like a good doggy. (If you can't make jokes on yourself then you don't deserve to crack jokes on other people.)**

**Now, to some people, they didn't like some of my characters chosen and for the sake of not making this AN long, I will explain my reason during each chapter which contains their flashbacks. For Nagi, some people hated him; me, I pity at the lost potential this guy had. A street fighter who rises from the ranks to challenge the head-honchos. A little cheesy and cliche but everyone enjoys them now and then but instead we get a Mary-Sue type of character while others became part of the background.**

**This, to me, was poor writing and I curse the author for it. So I'm going to use the outline and truly developed Nagi from the insensible asshole he was to a guy who can be more relatable to my readers. Also, any supernatural things from Tenjou Tenge will either be removed or rewritten to fit the Kenichi Universe so no pyro-kinesis for the pyro-heads out there.**

Chapter 8: Interlude and Nagi's Flashback

**Ryozanpaku**

"Purrrrr..."

That was the sound that Naruto was giving off as he rubbed his cheek into the heavenly hands of the mega-cat-lover Miu who's obsession with cats increase whenever she's feeling lonely. The ex-ROOT was tied up in the middle of the room with so much rope all over his body that it was honestly surprising that he hadn't died from blood flow obstruction. Miu had her puppy-eyes out as she looked at the masters, with the exception of Sakaki and Apachai,with adorableness so cute that one must have diamond-plated willpower to not fall to it,"Can we keep him,please?"

Hayato laughed as he rubbed his beard,"Miu, Naruto is not an animal you can keep."

The quivering lips came out to play,"PLEASEEEEE, I'll take good care of him."

"No, you can't..."

Kensei was taking pictures off as this was happening before Shigure threw some senbon and destroyed the camera. The master of all Chinese kenpo looked at The mistress of all weapons with a shocked expression,"Shigure, why would you do that?"

"It's fun...to see...you squirm."

Akisame looked at the entire spectacle while rubbing his mustache with a bored expression,"Can we at least get to the point of why we have Naruto here?" Hayato nodded his head,"Could you remove your hand from his face, Miu?" Miu pouted as she moved her hand away from Naruto who blinked from his grogginess and looked around,"Where am I?"

Hayato gave a booming laughter,"Well, I'm glad you asked," pointing to the Akisame," This man is..." Naruto interrupted with a dead-pan gaze,"I already know so can we just skip to the part as to why I'm here."

The 'Invincible Superman' went to a corner and began to skulk while drawing circles into the mats while a small dark cloud began to rain on him that made Naruto wondered why he was getting the feeling of Déjà Vu,"Kids these days just don't appreciate good theatrics ."

**Unknown Location**

A man wearing a mask along with a buxom young masked woman to sneeze. This caused the woman to let go of her opponent and he took the opportunity to grab her and pile-drive into the concrete ground.

The man let go and step back with a grin on his face before a long slender leg swept and hit the man in the balls causing him to groan as he felled to the ground,"The balls, why do they always go for the balls?"

The woman stood up and gave a fist-raised as her top came off causing nosebleeds to come from the audience and the masked man to laugh. He gave a thumbs-up and with a grin stated," Now that's DIEGO-QUALITY!"

**Back to Ryozanpaku**

"Ignoring the Elder," Akisame said as he rubbed his forehead. Why are all his peers so erratic he will never understand,"If you allow me to ask a question first; do you remember the fight that you had in front of the school?"

"Of course I do, what's that got to with anything?"

"Everything..."

A gong sound heard causing them all to look in that direction. Shigure had a headband on with Tochimaru on her head, both of them had a gong in their hand and stick in the other along with a sign on their neck that said...

_'Flashback'_

_Akisame had left the operating room after finally checking the organs in Fenrir's body. It was strange to say the least but Akisame loved a challenge that was being presented to him._

_The boy's body contained muscles that are denser and stronger than Kenichi's along with little to no body-fat while still keeping a lithe body type. His bones are so dense it might as well be used to forge a sword. Akisame knew that he knew that he had to look into the boy's past since no child should have this kind of body during times of peace except those trained in the real marital arts world._

_"Excuse me, are you the master of this house?" Akisame saw that Miu was entertaining two police officers with a tour of the house/dojo._

_The Philosophical Judo Master shook his head,"The Elder had left on journey and I do not know when he shall be back."_

_The duo officers looked at each other before the one on the left spoke as the right showed his badge,"Unfortunately, we must take that boy in your care."_

_Miu looked at the officers with her eyes wide,"What- Why?" Miu's kind nature didn't see the reason why the officers would want to take someone who's in intensive care. Akisame nodded in response to Miu's question,"I must agree with Miu. Why would you need to take him?"_

_The officer on the right responded,"Very well then, we haven't found any evidence of the boy in Japan's system. As such, we are to take him to the station and decided his future path. At the very best, he will be designated as a Ward of the State until he is of age and at the worst be deported to another country."_

_Akisame kept calm but on the inside was trying to figure a way out of this mess. He couldn't let such a promising boy, from what little he seem of him fight, fall into the hands of Yami._

_This would not could be the case since Yami has influence and political power in nearly every country with Japan being one of the lowest thanks to the Takayanagi Corporation, Ryozanpaku among other dojos/ marital arts group who practiced either Katsujinken or had a dislike for Yami. _

_As such, Akisame's mind developed an excuse to buy some time,"Unfortunately, the boy is still in intensive care and is not ready for transport."_

_The officer on the left stepped forward while the right stopped him by placing a hand in his path while asking Akisame,"Do you know when he will be stable, then?'_

_"In another two or three days; he suffered from cardiovascular organ failure due to taking a hit to the chest. Several bone on his arms were fractured and it's a miracle that he isn't dead yet."_

_The officer was silent before turning his back,"Very well then, we shall be back later but we will move him." Miu ran forward of the officers and had a pleasant smile on her face,"As a member of the house, it would be rude if I didn't escort guests to the door."_

**_Two days later (After Chinatown Incident)_**

_The same officers who were coincidently in the same positions were at the front door banging a door knob. The door opened and a foreign-looking large blonde man opened the door,"Ahh, you must be the officers that Akisame told me about. My name is Hayato Furinji, the Elder of the house."_

_The officer on the right responded,"I am officer Munakata and this is my partner Shinosuke. We are here to discuss something..."_

_Shinosuke continued,"What I want to know is why is there a file on the kid now when we couldn't find any earlier."_

_The old man let out sigh,"That must be the reason why then; you see, the boy is my grandson."_

_Officer Shinosuke laughed,"Yeah right old man and I'm the emperor of Harem-land."_

_"It's not often I get to meet royalty..."_

_Shinosuke widened his eyes at the old man's response while Officer Munakata pushed his glasses up,"What my idiot partner is trying to say why is there a file when there shouldn't be any? Believe me when I say that I searched through forty years worth of records and didn't find anything until recently."_

_"And there's a reason why; you see, my family lived in the outskirts of civilizations. In fact, the only reason me and my grand-daughter have files on us is because of my actions during WWII."_

_Both officers stood straiht and salute a war veteran but Hayato laughed and motioned for them to stop,"No need for that, now where was I?"_

_Shinosuke responded,"At the part where you said you were in WWII, sir."_

_"Thank you for reminding me; so my daughter-in-law's family got into a big argument and wiped each other out while I was gone and my own family consisted of me and my son. When I returned, I found only Miu, my grand-daughter safe from the massacre. __As such, I decided it would be better to enter society with her instead of living in the outskirts."_

_Munakata was suspicious of the story," And what does that boy have to with this."_

_The Elder caressed his fine beard as he looked at Officer Munakata,"You young ones don't have patience it seems, I was just getting to that. You see, my daughter-in-law birthed twins and named them Naruto and Miu._

_Unfortunately, I was only able to find Miu and not Naruto. I had feared that my grandson was kidnapped and had searched for him while doing my best to care for Miu. It was either luck or destiny that he was found so late in his years."_

_Shinosuke had tears in his eyes as he listened to the details while Munakata listened with a stony expression before turning around," I see, if that is the case then we shall be leaving."_

_Hayato waved to the officer,"Bye, have a great day," before he closed the door and looked at Akisame who had fed the lie to him from the side,"So, did Operation Lie-to-the-cops succeed?"_

_Akisame rubbed his chin with an outstretched index finger and thumb while the rest was curled,"We managed to close the obvious loops to the story and buy some time but that Munakata fellow seemed to still be suspicious. He'll look into this until he gets the answer I'm afraid."_

_"Then, we'll just have to not arouse suspicion..."_

_Flashback End_

"And that's how you became Furinji Naruto," Akisame finished with a blackboard detailing the story with very realistic pictures, leaving Naruto to his thoughts. At first, he was boiling in anger at how he was called something different. He was okay with introducing himself as Fenrir because it was only a code name, that's it. Fenrir was a name he could wear and shed later but there was no way he would ever dropped the Uzumaki name especially after he found out that it was a clan name and his birth parents.

However, the anger soon disappeared as soon as he took deep breaths and allowed his training to take his mind. It was a legit strategy and a good one but it revealed something to him.

Ryozanpaku had allies in high positions within the government.

It was the only way that this could have pulled off and succeeded with few scratches. Ryozanpaku called in a few favors and they did the actual file thingies which he didn't know what and soon he was in their database as a Furinji. Well, there were a few good perks to doing that as in he no longer had to hide during the day for fear of being arrested and wasting his time watching anime.

There wasn't anything wrong with anime, it just that he prefer to actually move instead of being; what was it called again? A 'Couch Potato', that's it; he didn't wanted to be a couch potato but on the other hand, he had to...

"Which is why the truancy officer of Koryu High School was looking for you since this was supposed to be your first day at school." Akisame interrupted his thoughts. Miu was having a wide grin that for some reason reminded Naruto of one of his subordinates and it wasn't a good thing. She was plenty crazy already and he didn't need a 2.0 when he had the original. The girl scratched Naruto's head rather pleasurably,"Hear that, we're going to be siblings."

Being an only child, Miu was quite lonely at times and it got worse as she spent much of her childhood on the move with her grandfather so hearing that she was going to have a brother was exciting news to her. Naruto was lost in the heavenly ministries that was Miu's hands and his toes curl in pleasure, his tongue was hanging out and Kensei who was dodging Shigure's sword strikes and throwing weapons managed to take a picture of Naruto with a spare camera and ran away with Shigure chasing him.

Hayato took the initiative after recovering from his slight depression," So what do you say, will you join my family at Ryozanpaku?"

Naruto was just about to agree before he blinked and shook his head,"No way," leaving Hayato to fall once again in depression,"Look, I'm thankful for what you did and I owe you if this is true but my full name is Naruto Uzumaki and that is who I'm going to be."

Miu then started to scratch the whiskers again causing Naruto to purr while having a diabolical look on her face,"Join the family...Join the family..." Miu's tactics made Akisame wonder what was happening to this dojo.

It was Naruto's willpower that originated from his past consisting of a lonely childhood, watching his best friend trying to kill him, ROOT training and watching someone who he really cared for die in front of him. Yeah, he really didn't have the best time growing up but it was what gave him strength.

The boy then wiggled his rear cheeks causing him to topple over and rolling away from the crowd. When he reached the door, he kicked it with KI leg enhancements causing a hole big enough for him to roll through the debris while screaming,"ROLL AWAY!"

Miu saw this and as when her mind rebooted ran after Naruto,"Come back here,brother!"

"I'm not your brother!"

"You are according to Japan so get back here with your whiskers!"

Hayato watched this with a small smile,"To be young again but that is the price we pay to be masters." Shigure and Akisame nodded their heads at the wise words of the Elder.

* * *

**(Scene Change)**

**Ishiyama Highschool**

Ishiyama Highschool, considered to be one of the worst schools in the Tokyo metropolitan area. This school was famous for it's amazing one-hundred and twenty percent delinquency turnout.

The building itself was worse-for-wear and had many people wondering how can students even study in there as graffiti were painted on the wall, the paint was chipping and holes had appeared with some having facial indents in it.

The group known as Fenrir's Fangs had appeared inside of the front gates. Odin and Freya sat on chairs they brought while Thor sat on the ground. Odin stared at the group of three and gave a single order," Do what you will..."

Blake was the first to step up and walked down the concrete path. Jin was looking and gave a whistle," I didn't think the little cat was going to go first."

Karma gave a slight smirk,"Then again the faster she finished this test, the faster she gets to be at the boss's side."

"Yeah, there's that WHOA!" Both Karma and Jin ducked under Gambol Shroud as Blake swung the chain scythe form horizontal. The duo raised their hands in surrender while squatting as Blake put her weapon back on her shoulder.

Then, three student swaggered up like they owned the place,"Well, lookie here, a hot babe; why don't you come with me and hang out with my buddies." He then placed a hand on her which Blake responded with grabbing the wrist, twisting it then kicking his leg in which forced him into the ground before using two hands to clamp the side of the man's skull, rattling his brain and knocking him out.

"Hey, guys... She just knocked out Kenny," one of the trio screamed with the last shouting,"You bitch," before both threw a straight punch.

Blake got in-between them and landed two punches right into the ribcage, fracturing and having the bone pierce their lungs. Blake looked to see countless students came out from the building charging at her while screaming,"For Ishiyama!"

Jin looked at Karma and gave a smile,"I think we should go help Blake, after all, it's not a gentlemanly thing to allow a lady to fight that many people."

"I really don't care about that kind of stuff but hey, at least they even things out for them." With that said, both Karma and Jin ran forward alongside Blake before stopping. Jin looked and calculated,"Alright,Karma, you take the five hundred on the right; I'll take the five hundred on the left and Blake gets the five hundred in the center."

Karma and Blake gave a dead-pan gaze with Karma stating,"Really, Jin, really; there's only about sixty or so and you just had to do that, didn't you?"

The wooden swordsman gave a sheepish chuckle,"Well, where else am I going to get a chance to say that?"

As Blake readied herself, she quietly spoke,"Enough, the enemy approaches."

* * *

**(Scene Change)**

**Natsume Household**

Nagi Souichiro who was unconscious at this point woke up suddenly with a hand in the air,"BOB!"

A door slide opened and Aya entered in a frenzy,"Souichiro-sama, is there anything wrong?"

The blonde looked to see it was Aya,"No Aya,I'm just tired..."

The girl just gave a heart-warming smile,"Please get some re..." Aya was knocked out when a wooden boken hit her in the air causing the poor girl to fall to the floor. Maya walked in while still in her Chibi-form,"That's what you get when you leave an enemy while they are still conscious,Aya."

Nagi gave a chuckle at the sight,"Hey, Taichou, nice to see you again."

"Rude Brat, you're up already? You're must be getting stronger or you've been picking fights with weak fighters again. Now if you excuse me, I have to take Aya back to her room."

As the elder sister lifted Aya's head and dragged her, Nagi asked a question,"Taichou, do you think anything can return to the past..."

Maya stopped for a bit before responding without looking back,"I'm not the Taichou anymore; that's Masataka now. But to answer your question,no; if things could return to the past, I would have my brother back,Kagesada and Shinichiro wouldn't have run off and Bob wouldn't have left with Chiaki. All we can do now is move forward."

Nagi looked down as his hands as Maya left along with the body of Aya,"Yeah, you're right but you'll always be my Taichou..." He then remembered the events that had brought him to Fenrir's Fangs as the group was named.

_Flashback_

_Despite the best efforts of the Juken Club, they had failed to defeat the Enforcers and Student Council at the tournament. Maya took the loss personally and decided to step down as the captain of the club and passed it down to Masataka as he was the only one who had the strength and smarts to lead._

_Bob was more of a follower, Nagi was more of a front-line fighter instead of a thinker with Shinichiro being the opposite, Kagesada was a coward despite him finding the will to fight now and Aya was more of a puppy and would place the group in danger if it meant saving her 'Souichiro-sama'. These were the reasons given to justify her passing the spot down._

_However, it didn't matter as one-by-one, the small amount of members started to leave. First was Kagesada who went to hide himself fearing that Mitsuomi would hunt them for daring to defy him. Second was Shinichiro, the alien-like vice-captain stated that since they failed and this was his last year, he wanted to spend his remaining time peeping on women._

_Nagi,Bob and Aya stood loyally alongside Masataka until something had happened. _

_With the defeat of the Juken Club at the tournament, martial arts members and delinquents circled around them like vultures, challenging them to unfair matches to earn bragging rights at finishing off the Club. _

_The four fought together until they went to rescue Chiaki and Bob from an ambush one afternoon. As a result,Masataka's right forearm was cut off and Bob had resigned saying he couldn't keep placing his girlfriend in danger._

_Originally, he wanted to break up with her but she had somehow convinced him that it would be better if he quit the Club and moved away from anyone and everyone who knew them._

_Nagi had never felt so betrayed; Bob was his friend, his brother-in-arms and the first person he trusted to watch his back. So he did the only method he knew how to vent, he went and picked a fight with anyone who even looked at him wrong._

_Which led to the blonde head-butting someone in an alley. All around them were the injured and unconscious members of Ragnarok. He hoped that blonde guy would come especially since he was leaving a such a loud message._

_The message being,"I'm the one that did this and I want you to find me..."_

_"I thought I told you to stop beating up members of my group." The familiar voice said from behind Nagi. Said man turned around to see the blonde guy and was shaking._

_Fenrir as he introduced himself so long ago had power roll off him likes waves. Nagi's eyes could actually see the Ki Flow that was around him. It honestly reminded him of the bastards, Mitsuomi and Bunshichi and that was what scared him._

_As Fenrir squinted his eyes, a dark shadow appeared behind the Fist as Nagi ignored the instincts to flee and charged like an enraged animal. When Nagi threw a straight right punch, Fenrir parried it with his right hand to the left before grabbing the wrist and pulled him closer._

_The spilt-second of surprise allowed Fenrir to follow the pull with a left knee strike into the chest. As Nagi stumbled backwards, Fenrir kept a tight grip on the wrist and pulled him forwards for another two knees strikes before letting go so Nagi can fall to the ground._

_The injured boy stood up with pure will power and spat out some blood before he fell back down on his face. Nagi realized that he wasted a lot of strength fighting over a hundred members in different locations in a single day which led to his quick defeat. He laughed inwards that his mother was once again correct that his anger would lead to his humiliating or final defeat._

_Fenrir stood next to Nagi's fallen body and squatted down with his elbows on his knees,"So... why do you fight?"_

_"Huh?" Nagi's brain was processing this as Fenrir spoke with clarification,"Why do you fight? Is it because you lost someone important, because you were born that way or is it because you lost your purpose?"_

_"I don't need a reason to fight."_

_Fenrir smirked and shook his head,"I once met someone long ago who I'm still wondering if he was a guy or a girl. Anyways, he said to me,'A person can only unleash his or her true potential if he or she has something to protect. I decided to take it one step forward and say a person can only fight with their true potential if he has a purpose or a reason to fight."_

_Nagi widened his eyes as he remembered back to the reason why he joined the Juken Club, he knew he wasn't strong enough and the Club was the only one directly opposing the executive council after what that Ryuuzaki bastard did. He found himself growing at least twice as fast under Maya's eyes._

_Unfortunately, after the failure to defeat the council, Nagi let himself slip and his hard-earned skills had rusted to where he was back to being a street brawler with martial arts training. He gritted his teeth as he forced himself to acknowledge that he was only a shadow of his former self._

_Fenrir then had one knee kneel as he offered a hand,"I'll give you that purpose which you so subconsciously desire. I need teammates to watch my back and you need a purpose to fight for, what do you say?"_

_Nagi couldn't believe; this man was offering him to watch his back, something that would considered them as equals. Nagi's eyes watered a bit before he grasped the hand with his own. _

_It was a decision that he had never once regretted..._

_Flashback End_

Nagi gripped the bed sheets as he remembered it all,"Even now, I'm still such a loser but I swear that one day, we'll stand side-by-side as equals." Unknown to Nagi, Maya was on the side of the wall listening in with a small smile on her face; she then whispered to herself as she dragged Aya,"As martial artists, we should move on using our defeats as a lesson. I'm glad you found a way to improve yourself."

* * *

**Done... I have nothing more to say except this...**

**Character Profile**

**Name**: Souichiro Nagi

**Family**: Makiko Nagi (Mother), Sohaku Kago (Deadbeat Estranged Father; Unknown Condition)

**Age**:16

**Likes**: His mother, fighting, proving he is the best, friends...

**Dislikes**: His father, betrayals, being weak, the enemies of Fenrir, giving up...

**KI**:Dou (Gate of the Earth Dragon) Those who unlocked the Gate of the Earth Dragon are known to be stamina-freaks. They can take hits that would fatal and still stand. Note:Even those with the Gate of the Earth Dragon can succumb to being tired after long periods of fighting.

**Fighting Style**: Street Brawling combined with traits of Natsume Unarmed Fighting Style

**Background**: Ostracized at a young age of six, Souichiro started to fight in order to punish the bullies tormenting him and his mother. Later, he met up with Bob Makihara in elementary school and they started to calling themselves the Knuckle-Bombs as they fought anyone and everyone to prove they were the best. When Souichiro and Bob entered Toudou Academy not realizing it was a school of martial arts.

After what will later be known as the 'Laundry Incident' both Knuckle-Bombs members joined the Juken Club in order to proceed with training with Souichiro's main reason being he was too weak to fight the big bosses. One day, both Bob and Souichiro went out and tested their strengths against the common street thugs where they got their butts handed to them by Fenrir.

**Next Time on TWOF**

_"Why don't we settle this with a match?"_

_"Why the hell are you punks on Ishiyama turf?" "I will be your opponent..."_

_"You are my new master and I shall service you in any way you desire..."_

**Good Bye Good Night Good Luck**


	10. Chapter 9: Round 1 and Blake's Memories

**SevenKings here with another chapter. So one of the author's who I read from had created a one-shot about Naruto and Makoto and asked if I wanted to see it which got me thinking. How about creating a story with one-shots from other people who submitted them to me. So here's how it's going to go...**

**1:The one-shot must be spelled correctly and grammatical correct as possible. I'm not picky but I have limits on how grammatically off it can get.**

**2:You have to tell me that you have a One-shot you would like to submit either by Pm or review.**

**3: All submissions must go through the DocX on the sidebar, this is so I can at least decide fairly on which to show or not.**

**4:Have fun if you're going to write one; don't try to write one and it caused you to black out.**

**I know this isn't fair to the Guests but I don't want my review section to be overflowing with one-shots leaving out comments that may help me become a better writer. So any suggestion as to how guests can submit their one-shots will be appreciated, until then Guests who do leave their one-shots in the review must be less than 2500 words.**

Chapter 9: Round 1 and Blake's Memories

Kenichi and Makoto were walked into the dojo sweating after they had performed their muscle strengthening exercises along with Apachai and Sakaki. As the Hundred-Dan Street Fighter opened the door, they were shocked at the tension-filled air that made them choke a little. However, what took the lead was the fact that Miu and Fenrir was standing in the middle of the room.

Miu didn't have the warm smile that Kenichi and Makoto remember seeing on the girl always while Fenrir's cocky smile was non-existent right now. Sitting by the side was the other Masters of Ryozanpaku without them being quirky or making fun of anything. This was a side Makoto hadn't seen and Kenichi had only seen with Sifu Ma. The Elder, seeing the remaining members beckoned to come over and sit,"Ah, come and sit down; we are about to witness something very important."

The members sat down, Apachai and Sakaki who knew about the conftation, could guess what was happening. The disciples on the other hand, not so much,"What's going on?" Kenichi asked,"And why is Fenrir here?" While he trust the Masters, Fenrir was not someone he would want around him even if he was a Master at Martial Arts.

"Yes, I don't trust him..." Makoto started to say before Miu interrupted her,"Will you stopped that? I know what it is like to be judged without being understood. I know the loneliness that come with it."

"Enough," Fenrir finally spoke as his head was tilted down, his hair covering his eyes,"I'm already used to it..." He can hear those damning words of his childhood...

_"Remember kids, stay away from the demon child..."_

_"How can it still be alive? I was sure Hokage-sama would have it killed."_

_"Stay from the park, demon. You're not welcome anywhere in Konoha."_

_"Why don't you just do us a favor and die already? No one cares for you, no one wants you."_

Miu was shocked that Fenrir would say this. From the moments she met him, he was not the type to say such things while Kenichi was guilty about the fact that he had become a bully especially since he himself was bullied hard. Makoto was still firm on her anti-Fenrir stance but it had taken a hit when Fenrir's next words came,"But I don't care what they have to say about me," He shifted his head allowing hardened eyes to be seen by all,"They are just people who don't know; there are worse things in life than death."

The male then took a stance, his left hand was ahead of his right and both hands had their fingers curled. The pinky and rings fingers were touching the palm while the index and middle were curved at the proximal phalangeal joint. Fenrir's left leg was forward while the right leg was behind supporting him while he was getting ready to charge forward,"Now is the time for a fight..."

The Elder raised his hand and brought it down,"Hajime!"

Fenrir,wasting no time, shot forward before his right was ahead as he drove a vicious uppercut. Miu, seeing this, dodged backwards by back-flipping while aiming her toes into Fenrir's chin. In an instant, Fenrir's left hand caught the lower leg while his right hand elbowed the other leg shooting it down before taking his left leg and stomp into Miu's stomach.

Kenichi and Makoto was about to get up and helped if it wasn't for the masters stopping them. Kensei had his hands close to Makoto's breast while Sakaki was close to grab her by the neck. Kenichi had Shigure aiming her sword at his neck while Akisame had Kenichi by the neck. Apachai had them both by the head,"Apa, Kenichi and Makoto cannot interfere in match. This belong to Miu only, Apapapa."

Kenichi, being really still so as to not get cut asked,"But why is it Miu's fight then?"

Akisame was the one to respond,"It was a minor disagreement and since they are both fighters, we thought this was the best way for settle things." Sakaki continued,"We know you want to be strong to protect Miu and we all laughed at it. Do you know the reason why?" Kenichi was silent and that was all that was needed,"It's because martial arts and fighting is in Miu's blood, quite literally I might add than to say you who was an ordinary student or Makoto here who is a sportsman."

Shigure felt it was necessary to comment on that,"Still... can't get her... to drop...honor... or wear loincloth."

Makoto was blushing at the mention of what her master tried to get her to wear,"It's because I prefer my modesty and... watch those hands, hentai-sensei." It turns out that Kensei's hands were getting real close to their object of fondling. Kensei backed off a little with a slight shifty chuckle,"My bad, the urge was getting to be too much."

Sakaki shook his head,"Look point is, you can't protect her from not fighting. No matter how hard she tries to live a normal life, it's out of her reach just as it is for us masters."

"But that doesn't answer my question, why is this Miu's fight?"

"Because this fight will determine if Fenrir will stay as a member of Ryozanpaku," the disciple's eyes turned to the Elder,"I had created a identity for Fenrir so that he may stay here in Japan instead of being deported or being adopted. Fenrir didn't like to have his true name changed and I suggested an age-old tradition that all fighters know of, MORTAL KOMBAT!"

The theme song for the original Mortal Kombat game then began to play as the Elder then pressed a button on the CD player he had to shut it off,"You have no idea how long I wanted to learn how to do that," the Elder chuckled,"In all honestly through, a match has been used to settle agreements since time immemorial. It just has merely changed to fit the times and we are no different; the rules stated that anything goes so long as it doesn't kill their opponent."

"Wow," Kenichi stammered as the Elder rubbed his beard,"Surprised at how I throw a good speech?" Makoto replied,"No, I'm surprised you knew a word like immemorial, I thought that most of you were all muscle-bound idiots." The masters shared a good laugh at the expense of the Elder before they realized the joke,"HEY!"

Makoto managed to stem the anger by saying,"Hey, look at that..."

**Back to the Fight, (Left off where Fenrir stomped Miu)**

Miu gasped as the foot stomped on her, she was really out-of-shape then if this much was wearing her out this early. Later on, she would have to train again perhaps getting her brother to spar with her again. She had already accepted Fenrir was part of her family, so why can't he see that? No longer does he have to be alone, no longer does he have to fear.

She would show Fenrir that he doesn't have to be scared to trust again. Miu grabbed the offending leg with one hand on the lower-leg as she palm-strike into the ankle. Seeing that Fenrir flinched a little as he let up, she twisted her body and aimed a kick into Fenrir's neck as she used his leg as leverage. Seeing Fenrir fall to the ground, she continued the pressure by using her arms to push herself into the air and flip herself as she aimed a flying kick into Fenrir's lower body.

She didn't see Fenrir's smirk as he pushed himself into the air by using his arms and aimed a flying kick upwards to meet Miu's own. The attacks met each other and Miu jumped backwards as Fenrir twisted his body into standing position. Miu had a large grin on her face, it's been years since she was able to just cut loose against somebody,"Not bad, it's been awhile since I had a good fight with someone."

"Do you really have the time to compliment the enemy?" A familiar voice behind Miu shocked her as she dodged by jumping forward, her sense telling her to dodge again proved true when Fenrir was in front of her with a knife strike aimed at her head. The girl was forced to dodge more attacks as Fenrir kept it up the assault.

Or he kept it up until Miu's iris's started to glow red, then she caught Fenrir's knife-hand as well as his other hand before pulling him forward as she lowered her body before she kicked multiple times into the Fenrir's chest before twisting her body so that she was behind him before kicking him downwards,"Feza Senpu Tenpuesuto! **(Feather Whirlwind Tempest)**"

Fenrir's body hit the ground before he skidded across the ground, Miu was gasping quite heavily as she looked at Fenrir. It was official, she was out of practice, perhaps she should get a maid but they cost money and Ryozanpaku can't afford them. Miu was heavily confilcted as Fenrir stood up, she had to wonder what was his determination,"Why are you getting up? Don't you want to have the life you never had as a child? A life with a family?

**Insert Berserk Song "Forces" if you want...**

"That was something I always dreamed about, a family that will welcome me home; a mother to smother me, a father to say that he is proud of me, a place I can call home" Naruto said as he gritted his teeth as he spat out blood,"An animal pet to play with, siblings to tease and get into trouble with...

But not at the expense of who I am, to do so will insult all who placed their faith in me," memories of the Old Man Hokage, Inari from Nami no Kuni, his fellow Jinchuriki Gaara, Kakashi-sensei along with countless others," to those who I have killed and cursed or pleaded with me in their final breathes." Images from Tokugawa Shogo and his bodyguards along with those innocent girls as the fear that they may die was realized," to those who gave their lives changing me from an idealistic child to what I am now." The images of Saya as she accepted her fate and as she mouthed him to live for her was now prevalent in his mind.

A blood-red aura surrounded Fenrir along with a dark shadow was behind him as he shouted,"But most of all, I would insult myself; to change my name of Naruto Uzumaki is to cast away everything that made me who I am to this very day! I will never forget and carry the burdens of my sins until the day I die!" A large animal then revealed itself, it was a creature of terrifying proportions, it was a four legged creature that had two heads with one of a wolf and the other of a fox with long rabbit ears but both of them had the mane of a lion with large wings on it's back. It's tail was actually the head of a snake that had it's tongue slither out of it's mouth.

Countless scars riddled it's body and it was obvious that the creature was in pain from the subtle tone as it roared. Miu could also hear loneliness in it's roar as well, bringing tears into her eyes. How can someone lived like this, she didn't know but a yellowish red aura surrounded her body surrounded her as a one-winged eagle stood behind her,"I knew you were hurting badly inside but I didn't know it was this bad. You must be so tired carrying those burdens."

Fenrir's eyes shifted into a glowing red eye color," This isn't something that can be shared by anyone, someone could asked me what it's like to kill someone. Do you know how I will answer them? Nothing...

They can't understand what's like it to take a life in order to survive, they don't know how lucky they are truly are until it is taken from them. Sure, they may act all considerate but in truth, they simply cannot comprehend it. I will never forget every life I have taken as penance for my actions, I remember every one I cared for that died for one reason or another. This is who I AM!" With that said, both Miu and Naruto charged at each other.

**End the Song or not; it's a really good song...**

**Sideline**

The two teens were in tears after the speech made by Fenrir or Naruto as they now knew. Kenichi was forced to reevaluate his beliefs that the reason he studied martial arts was to defend the weak and powerless against those who abused them. As he did so, he realized that he didn't, he studied them just to get closer to Miu. He also acknowledge that he truly had a good life despite the bullying he faced in school, he had a mother and a father along with a little sister while Fenrir carried the burdens of watching those he cared for die. He wasn't worthy of dating Miu nor was he worthy of being this dojo's disciple.

Makoto was forced to see her entire world crumbled at the declaration. In her eyes, she only saw black and white, the good and the evil but now she saw a little shade of grey. To hear that she was judging him without really truly knowing him hurt her inside since she prided herself in being non-prejudiced but she had judged too quickly without truly knowing him.

To also hear that she will never really understand him made her heart ached for some reason. She wanted to know him, to know what had turned him into this. But if Fe-Naruto was right, she will never have that chance ever.

The masters of Ryozanpaku were calm on the outside but the inside was another matter. Sakaki wanted to find whoever took the kid and make them wish that their mothers never gave birth to them. Kensei was reminded of his own brother and how he was cast out by his own family because of his killing tendencies and intimidating presence. Apachai was reminded of his own past and lowered his head in respect for the teen while actually holding back his childish tendencies. Shigure was reminded of how her best friend was killed in her childhood and her older brother who was still out there somewhere. Akisame was devising various torture methods and machines while keeping said people alive while the Elder was all the more determined to at least get the boy to come here regularly in order to heal the scars that marked him for who-knows-how-long.

He drew the line at using the Shock-wave of Forgetfulness to honor the determination of the child. Truly, children who lived in the battlefield matured and hardened faster than children who do not. But the price was that they lost their innocence at an early age and to the Elder, that was a price too heavy to pay.

After that heart-wrenching moment, Kenichi pointed to the animal behind Naruto,"What is that?" Makoto pointed to the eagle behind Miu,"And why does Miu have one as well?"

The Elder answered,"That is a Ki animal manifestation, a high-level technique which materializes one's energy into an animal that best fits their personality and abilities. I don't know what could have caused Naruto's but I do know that Miu has always felt that she was above normal people so she tried to lower herself but couldn't do it fully. It's the reason why she has the eagle as her KI animal and the one wing on the creature."

Akisame interrupted,"The multiple animals parts could represent the different styles he has implemented into his own." This earned a nod from the other masters but from the disciples, a head tilt," From that exchange, I saw so many different basics from so many branches of martial arts. Judo,Karate, Jujitsu, Muay Thai, Capoeira,Boxing to name a few. It's as if he took the basic principles and added what suited his body while also getting rid of what isn't."

Sakaki grunted,"So he's a free-flow then?"

As Akisame nodded, Sakaki decided to explained,"Listen up you two, there are three types of fighters you'll meet. The first is the most common, the disciple. These guys are the most common seeing as how they learn from a master even if they have no talent, examples being us except for the Old Man." Sakaki laughed at his own joke,"The second type are the prodigies, these guys are rare due to the fact that without a master to teach them, they stagnate and become normal people but if they do have one, watch out. Finally, the rarest of all, the free-flowers; these guys are seriously bad news to people like you two. They are so good that they can mix-and-match other techniques along with their martial arts style. Some are even to say to create their own styles after witnessing fights in motion. In fact, Bruce Lee and Chuck Norris are said to be part of the the third category and that it was unfortunate that they didn't manage to find the real martial arts world."

Makoto widened her eyes, and was going to respond if it wasn't for Apachai,"Shushhh, the second round has begun." Sakaki nodded,"Apachai is right,this is the reason why we had you come, to witness what will you be able to do one day soon. This is a high-class disciple battle..."

**Ishiyama High **

A student of Ishiyama was running back towards the school building when a wire along with a sheathed blade wrapped around him before dragging him back to Blake who immediately punched him in the face until he was unconscious. She looked off into the distance when she was done,"Oh, is your boss detector ringing alarm bells?" She turned her head to see that Karma was sitting on a pile of Ishiyama students while Jin was looting through them. "I'm guessing that he's with some other girl right now, probably with..." Karma ducked as Gambol Shroud was aimed right at him with the intention to actually kill him, he dodged more incoming strikes as Blake moved in closer when Karma was off-balance.

She was going to strike the final blow if it wasn't for Jin's bokken slicing downwards in-between them. Blake jumped backwards and hissed at the missed opportunity, but there was a reason where Jin was around. He was the only one who knew how to use KI even better than her Master. "Oi,oi,oi," Blake turned to see two teens walking out.

One of them had pale blonde hair that didn't have the same shine as the Master along with a chain on his mouth that connected to his ear along with a scar. The other one was a white-haired pompadour with an opened Hawaiian shirt along with green pair of shades. Each walked with an condescending attitude that Blake didn't like.

The one with chain walked like a weakling who had too much power and it had gone to his head. The other walked like he owned the place, Blake could tell he had earned his spot through money. Blake really hated those types of guys, they reminded her too much of HIM...

"I don't care too much about the other but the pompadour is mine..." she stated as Karma cracked a joke,"Ouch, looks like the boss has just been replaced. I'll be sure too..." A pressure happened upon him and he turned to see Jin as he gave a sweet smile,"Please stop cracking jokes when it's time to work."

A dark miasma then surronded Jin as a Hanya mask appeared, Karma raised his hands,"Okay Okay, jeez, I guess I'll take the other one then." Karma walked up to the one with the chain as Blake walked in front of the the pompadour...

**Blake Belladona vs Tatsuya Himekawa**

The man smiled,"Name's Tatsuya Himekawa, what's your name?" When Blake didn't answered, he just continued,"I saw you defeated a whole bunch of Ishiyama students. That's gotta take some skills so how much?"

"How much what?"

"How much money does it take to buy your servicessss..." Himekawa gasped as Blake punched him in the face hard enough to drop him to the ground but Blake wasn't finished as she continued to kick him in the face and balls for daring to insulate that...

_Flashback_

_In a private room, Blake was dressed in skimpy clothing along with natural cat ears as she was being watched by hungry male eyes. She knew what they all wanted and she didn't have the power to stop them unless she wanted to be subject to 'his' punishments like she had in the beginning of her 'career' ._

_There was a time where she loved him, he made her feel as she had never felt before, opened her eyes to new things she had never tried before. But like the story of Adam and Eve that her mother, a devout Catholic, would read to her always; the serpent tempted Eve and God was forced to cast her and Adam away from the Garden of Paradise. This was what happened to her, underneath the kind facade was a serpent who had already sunken his fangs into her._

_She was subject to dehumanization and brainwashing turning her into a sex doll for 'his' whims. If he needed some extra cash that wasn't from his family yakuza vault, he would sell her to the highest bidder for a single night. From what she can understand, he had done this to other girls already but they bored him so he threw them to his gang members as 'incentives' to do their jobs right. _

_And speaking of 'him_', _there he was; smirking as he knew this would be a big pay-day. After all, it wasn't every-day yet that these guys gets to do whatever their sick fantasies can come up with a neko-girl,"We'll now begin the prize possession, a single night with Blake who's cat ears are all too real. She'll keep you company and do whatever you want or an entire night."_

_As the people begin the auction, she had to keep control of her tears. Was this supposed to be her life from now on? Was there truly no God watching this world? _

_As soon as she thought that, the door exploded making many of the weaker-willed screamed as they ducked. 'He' shouted,"Don't be afraid, the guards can handle this." No more than two dozen men ran and created a wall to protect the auctioners. When the smoke cleared out, there were two blonde men standing at the door with one of them having whiskers marks on his cheeks._

_Perhaps he was here to free me? No, that couldn't be, more likely that he was here as a late entry._

_'He' gave me an order,"Blake dear," he said in that disgusting voice of his," Go and take care of them, won't you?" I couldn't refuse an order of his so I stepped down from my pedestal and jumped over the guards as he told the guests of his that I was also trained as an experienced bodyguard and assassin. I started to attack as the whisker-marked one told the other to stand back, as I can send out attack one after another, he dodged them all."_

_"Why do you serve someone like Adam? He is nothing more than a pig in human skin," he began to talked to me,"Is it because you were abandoned by your parents, or were you in love with him?" I widened my eyes at the last one quickly before shifting back to my neutral face but he noticed it,"The last one then, I assumed he used and abused you, turn you into a slave." He then disappeared from sights and all I heard was,"Go to sleep," before darkness took me._

_When I was awoken, many of the people in the room were dead or just barely breathing. In the middle of the room was 'him' kneeling but he was stripped of his clothes, the mask that he always wore. In front of him was the whiskered blonde who defeated me, he turned his head and gave a warm smile. How long has it been since I've seen a smile like that?"Glad you're up," he said,"I was going to decided his fate but I figured someone like you deserved a chance to. I would offered to the others but their brainwashing seemed to be too good for them." He then pointed to the other girls in the auction, I felt like I should have been revolted at he did but I could feel was if he would turned his dominating power on me instead._

_What was I thinking? The blonde who stood back was waving a hand in front of her,"The Boss is talking to you, miss..." "Belladona," I replied. Both of them smiled before the whisker talked again,"At least we know you aren't mute but I was saying before..."_

_He moved to a pillar and punched it, destroying part of it easily before walking back to 'him', "My fist have been strengthened, my footwork has been perfected, one punch from me can easily shattered his head but it will be you will decide if he lives or dies." 'He' looks at me pleadingly,"Blake, baby, you know I love you right? I was just testing the edge of our relationship..."_

_Even if he was a monster, I couldn't just ordered his death but to see him beg was so sweet until the man said,"A human chooses, a dog obeys which will you be then?"_

_I decided to let him live, even what he put me through, I couldn't just have him killed in front of my eyes. He nodded and told 'him' to leave which he did while thanking me profusely. I wonder if I made the right choice as the whiskered blonde carried me in his arms. I widened my eyes as I nuzzled into his neck,"Sleep," he said,"It's going to be awhile before we reached the hospital."_

_I had decided then and there I wanted to be with him for all eternity, to serve this man until I could do no more. I serve as a sword and sheath to him and him alone._

_Flashback End_

A hand placed on Blake snapped her out of her thoughts. She turned to see it was Jin,"I think he's had enough," Jin stated as she looked to see that pompous fool's face was nearly kicked in. If Jin hadn't stopped her then she might have actually killed him," Take the day off, Blake, Kami knows that you needed. We'll handle the rest"

The female nodded and ran out of the school yard, unknowing that a motorcycle with that had an emblem of a rose with a flame in the middle of it that was parked some distance away. On it, was a young buxom girl of seventeen with a pair of binoculars who watched the entire thing. She smiled,"Well, I guess he had a 'face full' of surprises and that it really 'knocked' him down."

"GOD DAMMIT YANG!" a voice yelled out causing said to put down the seeing device as she blinked.

Why was there always someone yelling that whenever she made a pun?

* * *

**Done, KI manifestations are based on personality and ability, this is based off multiple anime and manga where something was used to symbolize the fighter such as Miya's Hanya Mask from Sekirei, Toriko's Appetite Devil from Toriko anime/manga, Zabuza's demon that was seen by Gato from Naruto anime/manga, and the Boris and Kenichi fight where Boris felt a plushy animal feeling from Kenichi which is from History's Strongest Disciple Manga/OVA .**

**Good Bye Good Night Good Luck**


	11. Chapter 10: Karma's memories

**I keep received Pm's asking if I got my end phrase from "Dying Light"; the answer to that is Yes I did although this is the censored version with another reason why being the uncensored version makes no sense.**

**I was watching the Woodkid trailer for the game along with a friend. He stated as we watched,"More like 'Good Night and Good Luck cause you're fucked."**

**I replied back,"No no no, that wouldn't sell. How about,'Good Bye Good Night Good Luck Get Fucked." I'm not joking, this really happen. So I later found it too good to not use and I've been using it every since I started writing.**

**There's your useless fact of the day... On With The Show...**

* * *

Chapter 10:Karma's memories and something approaches...

**Insert Ben-To/Bento 'I gotta turn it on'. There's a bit of instrumental opening so Start at the first lyrics...**

AN:(Stupid anime Idea but it has great animation. Recommend it if you just want to pass the time.)

"Haa!" Naruto yelled as he had Miu in a neck-lock as his knee flew straight into Miu's face. However, it was futile since Miu saw it coming and managed to use her palms to block the incoming strike and used it as leverage to push herself forward to head-butt him.

Naruto,seeing this, tilted his head downwards so that the foreheads met each other. If this was a romance or harem manga/anime;this might have caused the two of them to blush and in Naruto's case,fly backwards with a nose bleed with the blood coincidently didn't land on the girl.

Sadly, this was not the case and the two gritted their teeth. Their determination made them unyielding as they were set in their beliefs. When Miu felt her footing slipped a little, Naruto could feel it and pushed forward causing the girl to forfeit the standoff and dodged backwards.

Both decided to step back for a bit as they analyzed the current situation. Meanwhile, Kenichi and Makoto were shocked and awed at the speed and grace of Miu while Naruto brought ferocity and tenacity to the fight.

To hear that this was a milestone and not the peak brought a whole new light on the matter of marital arts to them. However, it also brought feelings of inferiority and inadequacy among the two.

Apachai was the first to sense their feelings,"Apa, don't worry; Apachai and friends will teach Kenichi how to fight like that. Shigure will teach Makoto also, Apapapapapapa!" The child-like Master was beating his chest like a gorilla.

Akisame nodded while having a small smile on his face,"Miu has lived all her life rooted in marital arts and Naruto's own life was harsh causing him to adapt to survive. Don't worry..." Akisame's eyes started to glow white,"By the time we're done, you're going to look back and wonder why you were even scared."

Kenichi couldn't help the slight shiver he made as his danger senses went into overdrive while Makoto thought she saw a white light for a second. It couldn't have been caused by Akisame-sensei's words, right?

The other masters were too engaged in the fight to be pay attention to what's happening in the sidelines. To them, a spar like this could cause permanent damage to one's body if they aren't careful and as such kept a summary of the fight in their heads while keeping watch.

"Just accept the invitation already..." Miu huffed as she looked in determination at her opponent, Naruto. If only he would just give up, cause she had to make dinner right about now.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't want to do that," Naruto gasped as he stared at Miu before he charged forward, jump and then spinnng to gain momentum for his roundhouse kick. Miu jumped upwards with her leg tensed up before she frog-kicked Naruto in the face. The blonde male flew into the wall and crashed with a resounding noise.

Miu gasped in shock as her eyes went wide as she thought she might have killed him. The fear passed when Naruto roared as he charged. He then punched Miu in the face during her moment of surprise and sent her through the air as well. He then yelled, "Surprise! Happy Birthday!" as he rushed forward, intent to finally finishing this long fight.

Miu ran and met the man half-way and both swung their fists, charged with KI, and the fists met each other creating a shockwave as scarlet and yellow met each other. The disciples shielded themselves with their arms while the master watched carefully.

"This is going beyond what a disciple's battle should be. We have to stop it!" Kensei yelled as his hat flew off revealing a bald patch in the center of his head.

"Agreed..." Shigure stood up and readied her shurikens and katana as the Elder stood up and grabbed the Mistress of Weapons's hands,"No, the first rule of a disciple's battle is that the masters cannot interfere with a disciple's battle."

Kenichi's ears pricked hearing that,"If the masters cannot interfere then does that mean disciples can."

The Elder nodded,"Yes, but Ryozanpaku members will never interfere in a match. It is always one on one with us and it's disciples will follow the rules."As this was happening, both Miu and Naruto were receiving images about a past that wasn't theirs...

For Miu, she saw a woman with red hair and a man that looked similar to Naruto without the beloved whiskers. She heard the woman as she listed off some things while the man agreed but what they said next shocked her,"Remember, we will always love you, our little Maelstrom." She felt herself wanting to cry but didn't know if it was herself or was it whatever this was.

For Naruto, he saw snow falling heavily as a black-haired woman as she gave a smile,"Don't worry, my little feather. Kaa-chan will come back to get you." Then, darkness clouded his eyes as he felt his little hands trying to grab the woman.

Both of them broke the connection as they jumped back in shock. Gasping regularly, Naruto was the first to cast his thoughts aside for one desire, to win and he was going too. His fist was just under Miu's chin as he then heard the words,"Your mother was a cunt, Naruto!"

He turned to see that it was that irritating girl that was second on his list of people to crush later that said that, the first being the alien general of the Shinpaku Alliance. Wait a minute, there was a still a fight to be had.

He looked back to see that Miu was not there, a hard hit to his stomach made looke down to see that Miu's leg was the offending limb. Naruto could feel the KI was circulating much like his Rasengan which he had still have yet to remaster. Miu yelled,"Shainingu Fenikkusu no Tsubasa! **(Wings of the Shining Phoenix)**" as Naruto flew into the ceiling and came down.

Kenichi was looking at Makoto in shock. The weapons girl shrugged her shoulders,"Always wanted to say that but thought it was too rude to say." Sakaki laughed loudly as he nudged Shigure,"Looks like you managed to at least somewhat corrupt her."

Shigure merely responded with a fist-pump as Tochimaru was on his master's head wearing a headband as he waved a flag that had Shigure's face on it. Underneath the picture were the words,"Banzai!"

The other Masters, with the exception of Apachai who left to practice his Muay Thai and restraining exercises, watched with a calm expression. While they hated what Naruto must have gone through, they had to respect the training results which was showing right now. "It should be over soon," Akisame stated as he looked at the match with interest,"Miu didn't eat anything besides a small snack and I can hear Naruto's stomach growling."

Sure enough, Naruto's stomach was growling and was met Miu's own. The girl gave a sheepish smile and ducked as Naruto's leg was just about to hit her. She then counter-attacked with a punch that looked similar to a corkscrew into Naruto's gut.

It should have ended the match then and there but Naruto's stomach gave a growl as Naruto's scarlet KI started to manifest as an aura shroud. The man gave a roar as the chimeric creature showed up once more.

Then the strangest thing happened; one that has been rarely been seen by even the Elder himself. The creature morphed itself transforming from it's original appearance to a scarred blonde wolf which then howled.

"Don't underestimate a hungry wolf. We tend to put everything on the line for a meal!" Naruto yelled causing Sakaki to widen his eyes before chuckling. Kensei looked at the man with confusion,"Something funny,Sakaki?"

The Karate fighter gasped lightly as his chuckle died down,"Sorry, I was just remembering something from my own past." To be honest, Sakaki totally forgotten about it since it's been a long time since he entered that. An idea then struck itself in his head, it's was a totally good plan that will help the other two grow.

After all, there's no better way to gain experience then in actual battles. He'll bring it up sooner through since Miu was going to be out of commission. That was proven true when Naruto grabbed Miu's arm and sidestep her while his other arm clutched Miu's throat.

He then used her as a battering ram as he charged at a wall and created a hole and letting the dust covered them. When it cleared up, Naruto was the only left standing as Miu was on the floor unconscious and knocked out. Seeing that he had finally won, he raised both hands above his head and proceed to fall over unconscious as well.

To a normal citizen, the way the two bodies were facing along with their appearance would make them think that the two were close siblings or downright lovers. The Elder raised a hand,"Winner of the match is Naruto. Now can someone GET THE MEDIC!"

**End the Song or not really, it's a good song along with "Forces" and some of the others I've picked out.**

* * *

**Ishiyama High**

Karma Akabane was not a happy man but then again whenever he's happy, someone is always in extreme pain. However, he was not pleased at all right now. The reason for that was because of Kazaki Haijime.

"Is that all you got, really?" Karma asked as he dodged yet again more heel kicks from his opponent that was preceded only with the throwing of yogurt carts. Why did he always have the shitty luck drawing opponents?

As Kanzaki performed yet again another kick, Karma was now officially agitated. The redhead grabbed the leg, swept the standing leg and drove Kanzaki's head into the concrete ground.

Karma smacked his opponent in the head,"You alive?" Leaning his head, Karma caught the words,"You insane bastard, do you know what I'm going to do to you?"

Hearing that, Karma laughed,"Do you know what the definition of insanity is? It's doing the same fucking thing over and over and over again." To accent this, Karma head butted the back of Kanzaki's head,"The first time I heard that, I was thinking,'You got to messing with me', so I sent him to hospital where he's still drinking from a straw in his throat.

Thing was, he's right; I looked and see people doing the same thing over and over and over thinking,'This time is going to be different or the third times the charm.' But it never is..."

_Flashback_

_"No matter what happens, Karma. I will always support the decisions you make. Just remember to support your classmates."_

_"We learn those skills to help us in the classroom and kill Koro-sensei, not to play around, Karma. You got to get your head in the books."_

_"Stop wasting our time,delinquent."_

_"Koro-sensei's time had passed, Karma-kun, we have to live for ourselves."_

_Karma was standing in front of a small grave in the heavy rain. On the grave was the words,'Koro-sensei'. If anyone was watching, they might have said Karma, the big bad delinquent was crying._

_Karma would then smile before punching their throats in..._

_The teen stood there for who knows how long with his head down,"You're a liar just like all of them..." he finally muttered._

_"Who's a liar?"_

_Karma turned to see that it was a teen that was probably close to his age. He was blonde and had whiskers on his cheeks but the thing that set him off was his aura. It felt nearly similar to assassins,"And who the hell are you?"_

_"Just a guy who wanted to find the students of 'Assassination Classroom'." Hearing that,Karma whipped out an air-soft pistol that he kept with him while getting out a Anti-Sensei combat knife, needless to say both were modified to do damage to a human being._

_He stopped however when a short-sword was at his neck. The teen boringly stated,"Blake, that's enough; there's no need for ..."_

_"But Master..."_

_"I SAID ENOUGH!" The sword was pulled away from Karma's throat as the female, as Karma now knew walked away,"Blake..."_

_The girl stopped for a moment,"To this very day, I have made many promises and have broken many in return. But I have managed to keep two of the most important to me. The first is to never run away no matter how hard the fight may be. The second is to live... Live for the lives that will never see above the surface, they who will never see how the bright the sun is or how smell the beautiful flowers__. I did not rescue you so that you can put yourself in my services, I did it so that another person can enjoy what others take for granted."_

_Blake was silent and stood still for a few moments until she left. The girl's master greeted Karma,"We may have gotten on the wrong foot, allow me to introduce myself since I know who you are. The name's Naruto...Naruto Uzumaki."_

_Karma aimed his pistol at Naruto,"Tell me, how do you know about 'Assassination Classroom'?"_

_"It's simple when you know a few people who are good at this technological crap that this world has. It also helps when your friends knows a guy who's brother was the one who fronted part of the money for the bounty."_

_"So you searched for them, then what?"_

_"Originally, I was having my two friends fight them, one who you have already met. From the reports, it said that the class works best with teamwork. I'm of the same mind when it comes to that however while my buddies are powerful; they don't play well together._

_I wanted to show them that quality can be beaten by quantity if there's enough people especially if they are diverse in terms of skills like 'Assassination Classroom'. Imagine my surprise however, when I find that the class had dispersed. To see them fight among themselves with such disgraceful behavior, I was disappointed until I met you._

_As you are right now, you are more like a naked blade that desires a scabbard. Sharp but will eventually rust but I can delay that for awhile. Join me, Karma and never again will you ever feel that feeling of betrayal."_

_At this point, Karma was shaking but he did his best to steady himself,"How do I know I can even trust you? How do I know that you won't betray me as well?"_

_"You don't..." That wasn't the answer Karma was looking for,"But I can say two things, the woman you saw; she was betrayed by the one she loved more than her own mother and the other friend was betrayed by a man he called brother. Same goes with me but I had lost more than you might realize._

_The second thing is that, I know that feeling you're having right now. You're confused and you want to close all feeling in your heart. To delve into insanity as a way to escape the pain. But that isn't the right way, eventually you'll stop caring about anything at all and you'll become nothing more than a monster."_

_Hearing this, Karma dropped his weapons as he fell to his knees in a rare moment of weakness. Naruto walked closer and dropped his umbrella as he picked Karma up and let the man cry on his shoulders as he patted his back,"Let it all out..." Naruto whispered,"It's not healthy to keep such emotions bottled up."_

_"I trusted them, believed that we will always stick together after we killed the one man I saw as my own father, he was certainly better than my dead-beat dad." Karma blubbered,"But it was a lie, all of it, they didn't give two shits after they got their share of the money..."_

_Karma did not know how long they stood there but because of that one moment, it started the beginning of a bond that Karma would look back with embarrassment and pride. Not that he'll ever admit it through..._

_Flashback End_

"KANZAKI-SAMA!" That scream drove Karma out of his thoughts. He looked to see two men who had a crate filled with those yogurts. One of the men was a tall, well-muscled man with two braids in his hair along with two scars on his face. The other was a purple-haired man that gave him the feeling that was similar to Jin.

The muscled man put down the crate before charging forward like a bull at Karma. Karma waited before for the man to move closer. Using his military-trained CQC (Close Quarter Combat) skills to redirect the force of the power to the side causing the man to fall face first. Karma then strike at the small area where the skull and spine met, causing the braided man to be knocked unconscious.

"Now, you caused me to lose my train of thought. Hey, Jin did I do 'the definition of insanity' speech yet?" Hearing nothing, Karma turned around,"Jin, answe..." He stopped when he saw that Jin was staring seriously at the other guy that came with the muscled man.

The purple-haired man had a look on his face that said he wanted to murder Jin,he hissed,"Jin Yuchi!"

Jin merely responded,"Hello, my former Kouhai **(Junior)**."

* * *

**Unknown Location and Time**

In an enclosed room, several shadows were standing in a circle. One of the voices called out,"Laughing Fist, what is the news on Targets Youth?"

Target Youth, it was a initiative that the One Shadow in order to find hidden children well-versed in martial arts, whether they be armed or unarmed. This was done in order to preserve the skills that they hold.

If they didn't join Yami then they will serve as 'nourishment' for their disciples before pillaging whatever remained. It was a shame to the high-ups in Yami since they were created for the purpose of preserving martial arts.

"Hahahaha, most of the known children are below DIEGO-quality and have been dealt with by our disciples." Images of Yomi disciples began to appear on a screen as they stood over their very-much dead opponents, "All that's left of the known targets is Target YC, who will know is living somewhere in the outskirts of Japan and Target YH."

Another voice continued,"There's a strange anamoly however..."

"Continue..."

"We have a file on Target YH," on the screen, a picture of Naruto appeared with the words,'Target YH' on it,"According to the file, his name is Furinji Naruto and he is the grandson of the 'Invincible Superman, Furinji Hayato' and the son of Shizuha and Saiga Furiniji. In other words, he is of your blood, One Shadow."

"I can assure you that my wife bore me and only me one child, Miu. My father may be of the Saving Fist but he is a shrewd man who isn't afraid to call in favors that he is owed. There must be something special about him; God Hand, your disciple fought him before. What is he like?"

"His fighting style contained elements of different martial arts. He also seemed to be able to copy moves to a degree since he was able to use a bastardized version of my Jinenken- Nejiri Nukite after witnessing it just once."

"Oh, I'm interested in just how far this ability can go.I want to see how it stands up against my Supreme Silat."

"Patience,preparing is only half the battle. We have yet to see all of the power he holds."

"Enough, there is an upcoming D of D tournament that Fortuna is holding. We'll invite him along with the Ryozanpaku disciples to it. Until then, only observation is allowed. We don't need to declare war on the nations so early in our plans."

**Unknown Time and Location**

"You better have a good reason why you stop me from entering that Brawl," A red-haired teen threatened, Bento Brawls were one of his few pastimes that he enjoyed and to miss out on it brought a sour mood to him.

The teen who was being threatened wore the Ishiyama High student uniform,"There these guys at our school,Hidetora-sama. Only three people were fighting but they destroyed our forces."

Hidetora Tojo's interest was now peaked,"Are they flying any flags?" Usually, a group would have a flag that designated them, even Hidetora had one and he didn't make it himself nor did he care about it.

"I saw a flag that had a snake and wolf with an IX placed on Himewara before I left." Hearing that, Tojo's eyes widened before he smiled fiercely, making the Ishiyama guy terrified at the expression. Then the teen chuckled,"Lucky for you,I have a score to settle with one of them." As they left the supermarket, Tojo couldn't help but remember the humiliating defeat he suffered at one of their hands.

_Flashback_

_The third year of Ishiyama High was groaning as he cracked his bones. He was happy to have found this sport, not only is there half-priced bentos on sale for him to buy if he won the Brawls; he can saved up some money from his part-time jobs._

_It also meant he can get some fighting practice in since these guys are a bit better than the run-of-the-mill delinquents he would fight regularly. _

_As he went to reach the last bento, he felt a wind passed him as the bento was swiped from his reach. He looked to see a shadowed girl was walking towards the cash register. Tojo gritted his teeth, the rules stated that he can't attacked someone who already has a bento in their hands and what fun would it be if the rules were broken._

_There was one thing he saw, on the back of her shirt was a symbol of a snake circling itself with a wolf baring it's in the center. In the center of the wolf was the Roman Numeral IX that he knew from his part-time job as a magician assistant._

_She may have won the battle but he had just declared war._

_Flashback End_

He knew that the flag symbolizes the group known as Fenrir's Fangs but the group was so secretive that no matter what he did, they were gone as soon as he arrived. He had even swallowed his pride and gone to meet with Shizuka Nanami to see if she could her contacts to find them with no now, things were different, he knew where they were and he'll have his rematch with the bitch who snuck on him while his guard was down.

He resharpened himself so that this time, he was going to win and savor the taste of victory.

**A different Supermarket:Unknown Time and Location**

Countless bodies were being dragged into the employee's room by the employees for them to rest until the ambulances came and picked them up. Sure, they had a few who were hurt every now and then during the Bento Brawls but they never had so many on the same night.

On the side laid three figures, two males and one female. The female groaned as she picked off the ground to look at her two comrades to see if they were okay. She looked up to see two shadowed figures, a childish voice said,"XXXXXX see someone still awake."

Another, more mature voice,"Look carefully,XXXXXX, she's using the last of her willpower to even stand. Hey you, don't feel so bad that you lost to us as you entered dreamland." Something then draped over the female's face as she slumped down.

To a normal civilian, it was just a flag that had a snake circling itself along with a picture of a wolf with it's mouth opened and inside was the Roman Numeral IX. To anyone who knew what it meant, it was a symbol that Fenrir's Fangs was here.

* * *

**Done... To explain some things to clear a few things up...**

**Karma crying... I'm going to get some very angry reviews and Pm's for this one but to me, Karma is the type to bottle his emotions. I want to show that Karma is human but he holds it in until no one is looking.**

**Bento Brawls happen at select stores at specific times. It came from two martial artists that happen to be brawling each other for a bento that was on discount. A marketer saw this and from that moment on, it exploded to become the sport pastime that it now is.**

**The Brawls originally was anything goes until rules were instigated not by employees but by the fighters themselves. As such, the main rules are...**

**1:No one is allowed to fight until the Half-Price God (Employee) has placed the stickers on the boxes and has entered the back room. Anyone caught doing disobeying will be stopped by the fighters using their full power.**

**2:No one is allowed to harass the employees or other customers. Anyone caught disobeying will be stopped by fighters using their full power.**

**3:No one is allowed to take more than is needed as well as attacked anyone who already has a Bento in their hands.**

**4: No one is allowed to do anything to harm the bentos. Doing so is an act of shame that will have the fighters after your ass faster than you can say,"Oops."**

_Preview_

_"What happened,Jin? Why did that guy want to kill you?"_

_"It's simple,Karma. Fenrir's Fangs is a group that was made for those who were betrayed or desired a place to call home and people to call family; the reason I never fitted in was because I was the one who did the act of betrayal.__My actions led to their deaths, their blood is stained on my hands."_

_Jin was covered in blood as he held the corpses of his beloved Kouhais to his head. Sniffles could be heard as tears flew freely from his face. This wasn't supposed to happen at all._

_And yet, the sun was shining brightly in the sky as if to taunt him._

**Good Bye Good Night Good Luck**


	12. Chapter 11: Fangs Day Off

**Hello and welcome back to another chapter. A lot of you are confused about who's in Fenrir's gang and so I shall place it in the AN after the chapter.**

**Important Information: After this chapter, I'm going to work on some of the other fics that I have. I hope you understand since I haven't updated those fics in two months and I should work on them again.**

**Especially since all of my data on future chapters for them were purged from my laptop due to a virus. I'm currently working on my I-Pad here until that gets fixed.**

**Have a nice time...**

Chapter 11: Interlude: Fangs Day Off

**Supermarket**

Sakaki had the two disciples meet him in the parking lot of a supermarket. Both Kenichi and Makoto had their Gi on. As Sakaki looked at the two, he nodded, "That's the basics of what you're going to experience. Now get going if you want to eat tonight."

Kenichi and Makoto entered the store and decided to stick together. After all, from what Sakaki-sensei said this was going to be a free-for-all. The girl nudged her partner as he then looked around. Dozens of teens were eyeing them with a gaze that made Kenichi feel as if he was a rabbit in a wolves' den. He clung to Makoto's shoulder, "Makoto-chan, I'm scared. They look like delinquents."

Makoto shoved him off lightly, "Don't be such a wimp, Kenichi otherwise how are you going to protect anyone?" Kenichi looked confused as Makoto waved a hand around showing the teens, "You heard Beer-sensei, this people will have no trouble stepping over us if we let them. Here, it's survival of the fittest." She then heard the swing doors opened, "Look alive, the God of Discounts is here."

Images of the fight between Naruto and Miu played in her mind, she gritted her teeth. if super-humans like them exists in this world then how was she going to protect anyone unless she became one herself. To her, this wasn't just a battle or a way to get half-priced food: To her, this was an initiation.

Kenichi stood up and had Makoto's words playing in his head. Similar to Makoto, the fight between Naruto and Miu also played back in his head while feelings of inferiority starting to rise. He knew now that he had to quickly rise up if he wanted to keep the promise he made to Miu. As the employee placed the half-priced stickers on the boxes and left the room by the doors, that was when all hell broke loose.

Countless roars as people raced against one another. As the Brawl started to pick up momentum, Makoto looked at Kenichi, "Let's go!" Kenichi nodded and the two entered the fight. Makato dodged one of the Brawler's attack to only find herself in the path of an another punch. She blocked with her bokken and with a flick of her wrist, she hit the head of the the one who attacked her.

Seeing that she bested someone, she looked at his head before her senses told her to dodge. When she did so, she looked to see another person was charging her. Makoto thrust her bokken into the man's chest.

He took her blow before grabbing the weapon with one hand before attempting a round-house punch. Makoto seeing this, let go of her weapon before pivoting away from the attack and elbow-jabbed with her palm pushing her elbow giving that extra power into her attack.

As Makoto grabbed her weapon, she took a kick to the side from behind and stumbled before spinning and struck the person in the side of his chest. She then dodged as Makoto then grabbed the hand that tried to attacked again and landed a horizontal slash into the face, sending the person flying.

Makoto took a breath as she looked at the chaos while fighting her enemies on all sides, she thought to herself, 'This is the kind of the world, that Naruto and Miu lived in." She then shook her head, "No, this is only a fraction of the real thing.' She dodged to the right as a body flew from behind her and then looked to see a silver-haired girl with red irises. This girl looked at Makoto as three men rushed the silver lady.

In seconds, the silver girl jumped upwards and twirled, as she did so, she landed three kicks into their temples causing them lose consciousness. Makoto looked with an analytically gaze before readying her bokken. When she did so, even more wolves surrounded her and before she knew it, she felt a weight in her back of her head before darkness took over.

**Kenichi **

"Crane's neck blow!" Kenichi shouted as he landed his wrist into someone's jaw. Seeing his chance, he used Niijima's special movements to slither around before getting close to the bentos. As he did so, he couldn't help but think why would these teens fighting as if their lives depended on it. But seeing them fight help put a perspective on the meaning on determination and will-power.

Listening to Natsu as he chewed him out for being a fool during the Sougetsu Incident, seeing Naruto and Miu as they fought for what they believe in. Miu was willing to fight to not only help heal the scars which Naruto bore with a determination and for the Ninth Fist to actually knowing that he had killed, the blood of his friends in which he wasn't able to protect still stained his hands.

What was he, an ordinary student fighting for? Defending those who suffered from the same type of bullying he had suffered under? It was wishy-washy when compared to Naruto, who would fight to defend the memories of who he was. To protect Miu? The girl may not have noticed but during that fight, she had a smile on her face that he saw.

Sakaki-sensei was right, Miu was born with martial arts in her flesh and blood. It was in her life as well, he knew that Miu was in another league but as time passed the gap between them seemed to get farther and farther. Was it truly fate for him to be friendzoned by her.

As he grabbed a bento, another hand also grabbed onto it. Kenichi turned his head to see a black-haired boy probably the same age as him, both began to jab one another until Kenichi blocked a punch from him and landed another Crane's neck blow until the guy's jaw.

The male had a surprisingly tough jawline, as the guy gritted his teeth, "Don't underestimate me, this bento is mine!" The guy then headbutted Kenichi while at the same time punching him in the gut with ferocity that could be considered equal to Takeda's punches. Despite being trained to near-death, Kenichi still couldn't help but flinch causing him to let go.

The guy screamed, "Yes!" while holding the bento high in the air as the Brawlers let him pass by before resuming their match. Kenichi couldn't immediatly went to look for another one but there was only one left but a girl already had it in her hands. The fighting then stopped when the girl raised the bento and screamed, "The Last One!"

The Brawlers then stopped their fighting before going to pick up the loser food. Kenichi looked around to Makoto on the ground. He picked her up and placed her over his shoulders while simlatiousous being careful about placing his hands near the most private of areas on a female.

As Kenichi exit the supermarket, he spotted Sakaki-sensei were who was also looking at him. The Karate master looked over the two disciples, "So, you got your asses handed to ya. Don't worry about it, this happens to everyone who first entered the Bento Brawls."

"Even you, Sakaki-sensei?"

Sakaki pressed a hand to his mouth as he tried not to laugh, "Hell no but then again," he then shook his head, "Let's get going before these kids figure out who I really am and we'll never get any rest."

As the two along with their unconscious companion soon reached Ryozanpaku, they could see that Naruto and the Elder were talking to one another before the teen left. Sakaki went to the side of Hayato and asked, "Is something wrong, Old Man?"

The Elder replied, "No, nothing like that just that Naruto had compromised with me in the that he shall be here around eight to nine for sparring sessions with Kenichi every other day or so starting two days from now." Kenichi looked in shock as he pointed to him, "Who me?"

"Yes, you," The Elder then pointed to Kenichi, "Listen, you are chivalrous and that is commendable but it has no place in the martial arts world. There are many places where females will used that fact to get close enough to kill you quickly." Kenichi gulped as the Elder stopped to let it sink in before continuing, "Unfortunately, this is something we can't get rid without a long period of time. As such, in order for you to grow at a much faster rate, I have determine that you'll have to spar with the young boy instead of Miu."

"B-But won't he know my marital arts style. I mean, he will be taking notes of it in his mind."

"I most certainly expect that but that is something we must gamble on. There is something you must also realize..."

Kenichi was silent as he had no clue what was going on, "You are the heir to Ryozanpaku's styles and as such you have an huge repertoire of techniques to use but you must also learn to come up with your own techniques. This is what makes Naruto so dangerous, he is able to come up with unconventional moves based on things that he has seen which places him with an advantage against his opponents.

He is always evolving, always maturing and always coming up with different ideas for different situations. This is why despite him not having a true master, he is able to fight on par with you. Martial arts doesn't have any words like 'perfect' and 'unbeatable' but he is definitely hard-to-defeat if you don't have the right tools."

**Ishiyama High**

In the middle of the countless bodies of Ishiyama High students, two people were standing still as they gasped for air. On one side was a brown-haired man who had a bokken in his head, his name was Jin Yuchi and he combed his hair back as he kept his eyes on his opponent. Blood gushed from his wounds that came from his former Kouhai's hands.

The other man was glaring with all the hate he could muster. He clutched one of his shoulders that was broken from one the previous strikes against it. His name was Natsume Shintaro and he had a few bones to pick with Jin.

No words were needed as the two knew about the past and what's going to happen. During this time, Karma was sitting and watching with his back on the wall. Freya walked over to Karma and sat down as well. Turning her head, she asked, "Aren't you going to help your friend?"

"No," the answer came. Freya was quite surprised at the answer and somewhat miffed at it, aren't friends supposed to help each other? Karma's next words eased her somewhat, "This is clearly something about his past and it's rude to interfere with it."

Turning his head to face Freya, he asked, "How would you feel if someone butted into your business?" Freya scoffed before turning her head to watch the fight, images of Kisara as she left her group played in her mind.

As the two continued to engaged one another, Jin couldn't help but remember as his body went into auto-pilot.

_Jin was kneeling on the ground, looking at the bodies of his beloved Kouhais. They who believed in him and trusted him with their lives. He grabbed their heads and cradled them to his chest as he screamed at the cruelty of the world._

Natsume had his spear hand as he rushed towards Jin, "THIS IS THE END OF YOU,JIN!" Jin stood still before he grabbed the limb and pivoted, pulling Natsume forward with his eyes wide, "No Na-chan, this ain't the end." He then muttered as a green aura manifested, "Fujin..."

Eight sword slashes suddenly appeared on Natsume Shintaro as he then crashed into the ground naked from the waist up. Jin then looked at the fallen body of Natsume before kneeling down, "What happened that day was partially my fault and I don't blame you for trying to kill me. But if there was one thing I learned, it's that I must live to atone for my sins."

Jin then looked to see that it's been a long time since their battle. Anything else he wanted to do today will have to be set for later. He looked over at Karma who gave a nod with his head.

Both of them then heard clapping sounds and turned to see that it was Odin. They had completely forgotten that this was their debut. Odin then pushed up his glasses, "While I would like the complete annihilation of Ishiyama, I suppose this shall suffice for now as a declaration of war to the remaining students due to the amount of time we have left. I have seen your skills and have determine that you have the strength and will to be able to join. Welcome to Ragnarok, gentlemen and please tell Fenrir about the news if you see him first."

As Odin turned and walked away, Thor stretched his arm out, "That was a good fight, if we got the time come and enter my fight club. Some of my men have been a little cocky due to them being at the top of the ladder."

Freya nodded, "My Valkyries would love to meet another actual weapon user."

Jin smiled as Karma took Thor's hand, "We'll think about it," Jin said as Karma finished, "I'm sure you'll love to meet the last two through."

Freya blinked, now that it was mentioned she didn't know about the past two members and curiosity had her hook, same with Thor. Freya asked, "Now that I think about, what are they like?"

"That, my colleagues is the mystery you'll have to wait."

"Will you at least give us their names?"

Jin and Karma had smug faces as the duo walked away leaving Freya and Thor struck that they were ignored. The two Fists decided to get outta there and head back to their respective bases.

Even if they were gangleaders of a street gang, the curse of paperwork still haunts them.

A few minutes later, Hidetora arrived at Ishiyama to see that no one was there except for the defeated students. He fell to his knees and scream about the unfairness of the world that took away his chance for a rematch and his Bento Brawl.

**Niijima**

"This is weird," Niijima told to himself as he looked up information on Fenrir's Fangs. Their boss had already challenged his ticket to world domination and as such he had to learn about the lackeys; Sun-Tzu once wrote, 'He who knows the base will know what is at the top' or something like that. Who knows, maybe he'll get them to convert to his Alliance? But this was something he wasn't expecting, he read an old police report to himself, "Jin Yuchi aka Fujin the Wind God; he led a small street gang to protect the area from the rising crimes rates of minor crimes such as petty thievery and breaking-and-entering.

As time passed however, his skills were noticed by the Ronin, an international Yakuza gang. They kidnapped the gang members and their families to force Jin to swear allegiance but the story goes that in his pride, he declined and challenged the leader to a sword-fight. The bet was that if he won then they were allowed to go free and if they lost then one of the watchers would die with Jin swearing allegiance.

Jin won and the Ronin was set to uphold their promise had it not been for one thing. Someone had called the police force and left an anonymous tip that something was going on; the leader believing that Jin had called them had hidden snipers fire at the them before retreating. Only two had survived that day, Jin Yuchi himself and one Natsume Shinataro who became an orphan that very same day."

Niijima cupped his chin as he thought, as far as he knew Souchiro of the Knuckle Bombs was first and that was after he lost the Jyuken Club of Todou Academy that was headed by Mitsuomi, the first human that he had started to admire. Then came Blake Belladona, a girl who was trapped in despair of the Underworld with Karma being next.

There was no information on him that was out of the ordinary except for the security lock that was on his profile that he couldn't crack yet. With the final being Jin Yuchi. It was almost as if "He's building his own group." Niijima then closed his laptop, without more information he had no idea where to start the counterattack on Fenrir.

His best path was to deal with Loki tomorrow and hope for a miracle to happen.

**Morning**

Narutp had just finished his breakfast before walking out of the door of Natsu's house, who was still gone. As he walking to Koryu High School, he couldn't believe he was going to school again.

And so, here he was standing in front of a classroom full of kids who he didn't know and was introducing himself,"The name's Naruto Uzumaki and I don't really have anything to tell you."

Now, while he had no clue in history or English, things such as science and arithmetics were simple enough for to him to get since they usually tell you how to plug in the numbers and just give you a similar problem. While not in class, he kept to himself while watching them.

When the bell ringed signaling the end of the day, he left without saying a single word to anybody. Naruto then walked to through multiple streets and alleys in order to throw off any trackers and stalkers he may have. When he finally reached reached his gang's hideout, he was surprised to see that Blake was waiting for him outside.

Blake, seeing him, bowed her head as she said, "Welcome back, Master."

"Blake, I thought we got rid of this. I'm not your master nor will I ever be. You are who you are and that's good enough for me. Now, let's head inside Blake." Naruto offered his hand as Blake's face tinted as she accepted it.

Inside was a large room that was divided in two, one side was filled with training equipment such as weight-lifting, punch bags and a ring for mock combat. The other side was filled with luxuries such as bean bag chairs, a fridge and even a TV for a tough day training and fighting.

Naruto could see that Jin and Karma were at one of the tables arm-wrestling one another as Nagi was over in the training ring locked in a match against Aya. The leader of the rag-tag group sensed killer intent and reinforced his leg with KI as his limb met with a shinai from Maya.

Maya grinned, "It seems you haven't been slacking off like I thought. I'm honestly impressed."

"Yeah well, I'm not the type to slack off."

"So it seems, now if you would call off your bodyguard otherwise things might not be so clean." Blake had her weapon pointed at Maya's throat and with a single nod from Naruto, she removed it.

She then looked at Jin and Karma who were still locked in their arm-wrestling, "And just what were you going to do when Killing Intent appeared in our own hideout?"

Jin replied as he looked at Blake, "Maya said that she was going to do that earlier. If you were inside, you would've known." As Jin said that, Karma took the moment of opportunity to slam Jin's hand down on the top and stood up with his arm in the air, "Take that Jin! I am stronger than you!"

"Bullshit, I was distracted; best two out of three." As the two reset for the next match, Naruto stood ontop of a table counter and said loudly, "Attention Attention!" This caused the six people in the hideout to stop what they were doing, "Before we head for the Karaoke cabinets, where are the twins?"

Nagi was wiping his head with a towel as he replied while walking towards his boss, "You know those two, Boss. Probably off to beat a gang or so, they don't like to party."

"Well, that's a shame then cause I got good news. During my walk, I got a call from Odin, he said that Loki failed and we're got next dibs on the Shinpaku within two days from now. Tell me if you have any preferences for who you want to fight."

Jin replied first, "I want to face against Makoto Himeno. It's been a long time since I faced against someone with swords or something as close to it."

Karma raised his hand, "I want to know what's so great about Kenichi Shirahama since a some of the other Fists seemed to be having trouble."

"I'll take Miu Furinji then. She seem to be stronger than all the others." Nagi threw his towel to which Aya caught and hid it behind her back as she said, "I shall support Souichiro-sama from the side."

What she wasn't going to say was that she was going watching Souichiro-sama to see if he wasn't cheating on her or thinking about cheating. Aya was a very possessive woman who didn't want to share what is 'hers' to anyone else nor does she want to share herself with anyone other than Souichiro-sama.

Naruto mentally thought out who was going to be left, he had a thinking pose as he looked up, "I think that just leaves Haruo Niijima and the takedown duo then. As much as I want to personally take the alien out, I'll think I'll let the duo do that unless you want it, Blake."

The girl shook her head, "I can't since Yang and the girls are taking me on a shopping spree that day."

"Oh, those girls are the ones who attack us a few days ago right?" Seeing Blake nod, Naruto gave a large grin, "You're quite lucky to have such dedicated friends. Do your best to make the friendship last for a life-time."

As Naruto petted her head, right next to her hidden cat ears, Blake's face reddened as she remembered back to Yang's whispered words from that day...

_"I'm rooting for ya, Blakie. Go get your man!"_

Maya was leaving the room, "You kids go play, I have some things to do." As she left, Naruto jumped from the counter and yelled, "Let's all take a quick shower before heading out."

**Ryozanpaku**

"Sorry for making you do all the chores." Miu was having a conversation with Izumi. The blond girl was had a sling on one of her arms in order for it to heal properly. As such, it was hard for to do some of the necessary chores.

Izumi, who was walking alongside Miu and Makoto, volunteered herself as a temporary aid. It was a way for her to get close to Kenichi without having to physically train, "No problem, Miu, I love to help out my friends ."

"Ahhhh!" Miu and Izumi looked to see Makoto as she raged and slashed randomly on a wooden fence post. Kenichi then came flying in and the hit the floor a few feet away from the girl. Both Akisame and Shigure looked in disappointment at their disciples, Tochumaru was sitting in his master's chest valley as he shook his head.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Kenichi. One of the first things I told you is to keep a calm mind when you are practicing martial arts." Akisame stated as Shigure continued, "Same...goes for you...Makoto, especially since...weapons can be...deadly."

"Whatever the case may be, you both are too emotionally bagged to get in any real training today. I suggest winding down today and just relax." Akisame ordered as Shigure nodded at the suggestion.

"If that's the case then, I'm heading to my room to prepare for my date." Kenichi happily skipped clearly pleased while Izumi was skulking in a corner, Miu patted Izumi's back as she tried to comfort her, "I heard he's only going to tell her that he likes someone else."

Makoto then petted Izumi's head, "If he doesn't know how great you actually are then he not's worthy of being your boyfriend." Her anger at how she was knocked out from behind had nearly vanished when she saw her friend all depressed.

She had originally joined Ryozanpaku as a way to not get stronger but also to get closer to Kenichi in order to get him to fall for Izumi. Seeing him these past few days had changed her mind. Those was no way that she was going to let someone who lacked confidence date her friend.

However, that cowardice seemed to be disappearing so she'll reserved judgement until the next month or so.

Miu's shined when she just thought of something, "I know, how about we go to one of those Karaoke stores I heard so much about. It's supposed to be really fun."

Makoto had never been to one before and it's seems like a good idea, "I still got some money left so we could get one for an hour or so."

* * *

**Alley Somewhere **

Two bodies groaned as they both begin to laugh. One of them was Hidetora Tojo, the other was a black-haired teen who had a green-haired baby sitting on his chest with his eyes nearly watering.

The black haired boy placed a hand on the baby's head, "Now what did I say about crying, Baby Beel?" The baby replied with fire replacing his eyeballs, "Da Da Dabu!"

Tojo chuckled, "That's the spirit, Beel. Look at this way, we found other people who can destroy us and the general direction of their territory. Right, Oga?"

Oga nodded, "If those two didn't appeared at Ishiyama then that means they should be more who are at the same level. Just thinking about it gets my blood boiling."

"Yeah, for now through we just enjoy the aftermath." Tojo closed his eyes as he replayed the fight...

_Flashback_

_Both Oga and him were staring at the two newcomers that we're taking right back at them. They were identical in every way except the one on the left had a eyepatch and a Banchou jacket._

_"So, you're the ones who's been beating some of Ragnarok gang members for a few hours now?" The eyepatch girl asked as she stared at Tojo, "Why?"_

_Tojo answered, "A few days ago, you took from me something precious." He clenched his fist, "You took the last Bento that I worked so hard to get and you snatched it from my hands just before victory was in my grasp. For that, I cannot forgive you!"_

_The eyepatch girl raised her eyebrows, "I don't care much for your reasons. You attack near my home and for that, you're going to be punished."_

_Tojo looked over to see that Oga was getting the shit beaten out of him by the girl. Wait a minute, how did she get past his senses? He then felt something was invading his bubblespace._

_Tojo turned to see that the eyepatch girl had crossed the distance in a moment. He heard the words, "Don't blame yourself for losing to us, we're professionals after all." _

_For the next few minutes, Tojo had managed to get in a few good hits that should have taken her down. However, it seems as if she didn't care about her body as she kept attacking, wearing him down before he go no further. _

_Tojo kept blinking in and out of consciousness but he saw one thing that kept in his mind. A blonde man who gave off the feeling of someone who had seen terrible things but use it to better himself. To be honest, it reminded him abit of Saotome Zenjuro, the only man he really respected._

_Flashback End_

As Tojo reminisced about the fight and what he could do so not suffer a crushing defeat like last time and Oga was busy petting Baby Beel's head, much to the toddler's delight. A shadow gripped the covered weapon in it's hands.

"I have to get stronger, stronger so that stupid tradition doesn't fall through." The shadow whispered as it walked away into a crowd of people.

**Naruto**

The leader of Fenrir's Fangs sighed as he looked at the mess that the troublesome twins caused, "Really, I trust you to not cause much of a mess and this is what you give me."

He was referring to the injuries the two had sustained during what was supposed a day of relaxing. No fighting just partying because humans needed to unwind or else they break from the tension. It happened to him after all. The two had called saying that they needed some help moving because they needed him since he was the only one they trusted besides themselves.

So, here he was, having to stitched some of the cuts the two got because they bit off more than they could chew instead of watching Jin make a fool of himself when he's drunk on a non-alcoholic beverage, Blake with her poetry, Nagi's bad singing voice and Karma strumming on a guitar.

But what can he do when the two asked him for help? Especially since they lived in a seedy part of the town until the group was finalized and the base was clear to be livable. There was also the fact that he didn't trust any defense systems when his beloved little sisters are so injured.

The only reason why he hadn't left Natsu's house now was because he was house-sitting until Mister I-make-death-threats-but-I'm-not-going-follow-through comes back. Then, it's living at his base that was made possible by...

The Natsume Family, The Takayanagi Corporation, Blake's mother and the spoils of war (read as looting) from fallen enemies. He really should thank them if he ever met them again.

Naruto was stitching a wound on an arm of a silver haired girl who wore a blue jumpsuit that hugged in the right curves, accenting her breasts and hips. She also wore an eyepatch over one eye while the other was a piercing red.

"I'm sorry, Naruto...EEEEEPPPPP!" The girl jumped slightly as she felt something poked her side. She looked behind her to see it was a identical girl with the exception that she didn't have an eyepatch and she wore a white jumpsuit with a black neck warmer, "Shiro, why would you do that to Nu?"

Shiro jumped up and down clapping, "Shiro did it, Shiro made Nu nee-chan stopped pretending to be like Ranmaru from the anime within the time limit. SHIRO WINS!" She had her hands like she had won some kind of prize.

"What you also could have done was make my job of stitching Nu harder if I hadn't finished already." Naruto lightly slapped Shiro on her head. Shiro's eyes started to watered as she looked at him, "Shiro is sorry, Onii-chan."

Naruto petted her head, "Well, as long as you're sorry." He looked to see that Nu had fallen asleep. Worried that she may have been dead, he checked her pulse and breathing to find everything was acceptable. He then heard a thump as he looked to see Shiro that she also fell asleep on the floor.

As he placed the two in beds at his base, he looked back and smiled. It's days like today that made him glad he was still alive. Death was apart of Life and no matter how hard one tries to escape; It always comes for them in the end.

That's why he'll live everyday as if it was the last day of his life but he should also never lose what made him who he was to begin with. This was his nindo that was formed from the blood, sweat and tears from him, his enemies, allies, bystanders and everyone he ever met.

This was his ninja way.

* * *

**Done, now there's not a lot of action but I've been writing a lot of those and like I stated. Humans can't be fighting all the time, they need to relax and unwind. **

**As for the Tojo losing, he does lose in the anime and manga. Tojo once said and I quote...**

_"I thought I had powered up considerably, but... I guess the saying is true. "There is always someone better". That was pretty cool. This is why I can't stop fighting."_

_-Hidetora Tojo_

**Tojo may be a badass but he spent most of his time working part-time jobs and fighting those who are weaker than him. Fighting people like this can and will rust your skills even for someone like Naruto and Miu. Each of them should have been to fight for at least one day against one another had they not been lax in their training.**

**You get complacent, thinking you don't have to train anymore and everyone you fight is possibly a disappointment. Eventually, someone from a bigger pond comes into yours.**

**For you people who will probably be flaming me for making Tojo and Oga lose. I left the fight out so you can imagine a long and hard fought battle before eventually succumbing to the wounds and tiredness after fighting for so long. I really couldn't write the long drawn out battle to show off their badassness and frankly I'm too lazy to do it.**

**Shiro and Nui's backstory is another factor of why they would win. I won't spoil it but I'll give a hint, it's similar to two characters from Tokyo Ghoul.**

**Now for the roster...**

**(Leader) Naruto Uzumaki: (Anime) Naruto (I love part I but despise a lot of part II. I was one of the hardcore fans back in the day to the point where I memorized all forty-four handsigns for Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu and practiced for six months while even in school when I was twelve. It took four minutes for me to finish at the end of six months and I practice every day even with one hand for I needed it for so etching else. That was an aw alarm year for me.)**

**(Member) Nagi Souichiro: (Anime) Tenjho Tenge/ Heaven and Earth (Ps: Great concept and animation: Poor story telling and Presentation.)**

**(Member) Blake Belladona: (Web Show) RWBY (Rip Monty Oum)**

**(Member) Karma Akabane: (Anime) Assassination Classroom (Orginal Concept)**

**(Member) Jin Yuchi: (Anime) World Trigger (Standard Shounen but I love characters there and the world itself.) **

**(Member) Nu: (Anime) Blazblue Alter Memory (Blazblue has a special place in my heart.) **

**(Member) Shiro: (Anime) Deadman Wonderland (I just love Shiro, her upbeat attitude which hides a darker side is a perfect representation of us as human beings.)**

**Goodbye Good Night Good Luck**


	13. Chapter 12: Nothing's going to be the

**Greetings mortals, I am your host. My masters wishes to tell you about the general plot line seeing as how this is going to be a long trip and to tell you what to expect seeing as how we've just enter the first Original Arc.**

**Coming up is the arc my master decided to call, "Three-way Gang War," followed by "Ishiyama Invasion," and with the final planned arc being the 'DoD Tournament."**

**Along the way, we'll may (or not) see more characters from different anime/manga such as the cast of Angel Beats, Gamble Fish, Usogi, Highschool of the Dead (without the zombies, of course), Kure-Nai (I like the manga better), Fooly Cooly.**

**So sit back and enjoy the ride...**

Chapter 13: Prologue: Nothing's going to be the same again

Two regular students from Naruto's class looked over from their position. One (Let's call him, Ichi...) said to the other (Nii), "Hey, look over at the transfer student."

Nii looked over to see that Naruto was hanging out with the freshman idol and the Ace of the Kendo team, "Lucky bastard, he gets to see two cute girls during lunch. Life is so unfair..."

When the bell rang signaling the end of lunch, he escorted Miu and Makoto over to the door before waving them goodbye. Boys and girls surrounded him while asking questions...

"How do you know those two?"

"Can you introduce me to them?"

"Please don't tell me or the I love Naruto fanclub you're going out with them?"

"HE'S IN A DOUBLE RELATIONSHIP?"

Naruto sighed, if he was younger than this kind of attention would have sated him. Now, it only serves to grate his nerves. He was sure that he can understand Sasuke a little now, that duck-haired teme. Especially, with the fan club in which he had done nothing to gain.

At least, he was able to get away from them otherwise he would be a poor excuse of a shinobi.

"To answer your questions, I met them while hanging out with my friends. No and no, I will not introduce someone I do not know personally to them nor am I going out with them."

He did his best to dispel the rumors but he knew how hard that would be. His first thirteen years of life proved that when someone spread a rumor of how the Kyuubi was him or how the beast stole his body, something like that.

Back in the present, the door opened to reveal the teacher, he came in as everyone rushed back to their seats save for Naruto who took a leisurely walk back to his desk. It's not like he wanted to be at school but he had no choice if he didn't wanted to be stuck in Natsu's house.

**Kenichi and Miu's classroom**

"Please don't tell me that's true." Kenichi whined as he listened to Niijima, who took a perverse pleasure in seeing Kenichi's tortured face.

"I'm afraid it's true, one of my spies stated that he saw Fenrir chatting up with Miu and Makoto." Niijima's face turned serious as he continued, "We have to assume the worst, Kenichi. Miu has been converted over to Fenrir's side along with Makoto."

"No, that's not true, Miu is a good girl; there's no way that she would hang out with a delinquent like him." Kenichi stated over and over as his mind replayed something that he heard from Ma-sifu.

_"If you don't have the courage to ask her out then she may be taken from you."_

He should have heeded Ma-sifu's words as if it was gold. Because of it, Miu was taken from him. He felt like one of those guys who found out that their wife was cheating on him.

The door opened and Miu skipped in along with Makoto, both of them returned back to their seats with Miu smiling and waving at Kenichi. Kenichi's heart sank when he saw the wave and the innocent smiling expression of Miu.

**Ryozanpaku**

Miu was waiting at the front door along with Kenichi looking for a certain wolf to was suppose to come today. Kenichi looked at Miu before he asked, "Miu..."

"Hmm, what's wrong Kenichi?"

"What's your relationship with Fenrir?" This question was supposed to determine just how far along their relationship was.

Miu thought about it before asking, "We're great friends, like you and me." Kenichi's spirit sunk even lower as he heard just how they came to be friends, "So me and Makoto along with Izumi went to a Karaoke cabinet to find out that all the rooms had been booked.

We then bumped into Naruto and his friends and they let us share with him." Miu didn't see the horrified look at his face as he imagined Naruto sitting on a throne with Makoto-san, Miu and Izumi-chan barely clothed surrounding him.

This image definitely did not come from his lemon (read as porn) books.

Miu continued, "We sang, talked and ate a lot. Then, Naruto had go somewhere and left us to party until it was time to go."

Miu then saw a flash of yellow coming down the streets, "I think it's him." She waved and then found out it wasn't him. She could tell by the non-existing whiskers on his face. Kenichi recognized him as Souichiro-san.

Souichiro said as he came up to them, "The boss said sorry that he couldn't come. There was apparently a mandatory meeting and he had to go. So, he sent me since I didn't have anything to do today."

He gave a smile, one that said he was the predator and Kenichi was the prey, "I think I should warn you, I don't do easy when I fight."

**Ragnarok's HQ**

Fenrir walked in the room to find the rest of the Fists already there. Odin sat in his throne chair with a fist supporting his head and Berserker standing by his side. Freya was to the side of the room practicing her Quick-Draw staff technique while Loki was busy tinkering with a puzzle.

Siegfried was writing stuff in a notebook and Hermit was still gone. Thor was practicing his open palm against the wall for quite some time if the cracks in the wall were any indication. Valkyrie was sitting on a box pile as she played a handheld videogame.

"Now that all the Fists are here, let's begin." Odin stated, drawing everyone's attention to him, "With the attack on Ishiyama High, known for it's hundred and twenty percent rate of delinquency; all other gangs have either retreated or surrender in fear of what we'll do."

Odin leaned forward, "We now have complete control over the Tokyo metropolitan area."

Valkyrie kept a heand on her beanie hat, "That's cool and all but what now? Being in a gang's no fun unless you got strong people to fight against."

Odin nodded, "You're right but there're still some feeble resistance in the form of the Shinpaku Alliance. Fenrir's group has been chosen to deal with that."

"So what do we do? Just sit on our behinds waiting, I didn't join up for that." Thor growled.

"As it stands now, our true enemies will come to town as little as a month or so. We should use this time to train ourselves for the upcoming fight. Now that we got that announcement out of the way, let's finish the paperwork."

The paperwork Odin mentioned contained questions such as; how many men in your gang, what's the average status of each men, etc... Naruto hated paperwork but even Siegfried had to fill some up and he doesn't even have a men to watch over.

When the mandatory paperwork finished, most of the Fists drifted back to their territories and Fenrir was no exception. With it being over, he started heading over to Ryozanpaku. The rest were busy with something that apparently didn't need his help.

**Karma**

Karma Akabane was standing in front of a grave of the only man he considered a father. He was on a mountain that once contained an entire class of middle schoolers for one purpose...

To assassinate the man known as the God of Death.

As he remember back to the fun times, he sensed people hiding behind him. Karma turned around to see a few students from the old class, those who did their best to deny what they had become, assassins and killers.

"What do you people want? Here to disturb Koro-sensei's grave?"

**Blake**

Blake had a fancy dress with a symbol of the nightshade flower on her left breast. She was sitting at a fancy dinner area with a woman that looked similar to her in almost every way.

"Mother, I keep telling you that I don't want to go back to Italy." Blake told her mother, every since she found out about her daughter's condition.

Unfortunately, Maria Belladonna was not having any of it, "Blake, you don't actually feel anything for this Naruto person. It's that brainwashing that's making you say such things. Come home, Blake."

"No, mother you don't understand and you never will." Blake then stood up, "How can you when you married father for his money?" She then went for the exit, intending to escape her mother's presence.

Maria sat there for some time, remembering back to when she first found out what had happen to her daughter.

_Flashback_

_"You stay the hell away from my daughter!" Maria yelled as she glared at the male who brought her beloved daughter to the hospital._

_He then raised his hands in surrender, "Fine, just know that the doctors and psychiatrists cannot help your daughter the way she is now. It's only going to end badly for her if you go this route."_

_He said it with such conviction that it made Maria hesitate before she looked down at ask, "How do you know that?"_

_"Cause I went through the same damn thing..." Maria looked up in surprise as the male walked closer to her, "What she went through was nothing compared to me. I was forced to watch as those who imprisoned me destroy my light in the darkness, dragging me deeper and deeper into insanity."_

_She then looked up into his eyes as he continued, "Your daughter will never be the same little girl you once held. She will either be unable to handle the full scope of what happened or she will become like me, a survivor."_

_Maria shivered as the male place his two hands on her, those eyes oh god those horrible eyes that reminded Maria of an old saying._

_And if you gaze long enough into an abyss, the abyss will gaze back into you._

_Flashback End_

Maria sighed as Naruto was right. Everything he said about her daughter was damn right. From being scared no terrified of other peoples' touch save for the boy's to her following him like a lost puppy. Blake was no longer that innocent girl that she sent off to learn more about the world.

She came back to her as a woman far too soon.

**Freya**

The Third Fist sighed as she entered her dojo, removing her jacket. She then heard yells and smacks of wooden weapons hitting flesh. There was also the smell of sweat in the air.

She then opened the door to the training room to find her Valkyries Injured and on the ground. A female voice, "Is this all Kaname's group can do?"

Freya saw that her entire group was beaten by a single person that wore a high-school uniform. She said, "I'll see to it that they get even more training, Kunieda."

The person turned around to reveal it was Kunieda Aoi, the former leader of the Red Tails. She then scratched her head, "It's been a long time, Kugatachi."

Freya crossed her arms underneath her large bust, "Not long enough, what brings you here?"

Kunieda stared at Freya's breasts before looking down at her chest. She knew her own chest was average-sized but when they're taped down to look smaller than they appear. She couldn't help feeling inadequate before shaking her head, "I need your help, Tachi."

Freya ignored the weird looks Kunieda was giving, used to them already from other girls. The real thing that was weird was Kunieda asking for her help and calling her by her shortened nickname. Had it been a few years ago, she would've said yes without hesitation but after a nasty fight that involved a guy double-dating them behind their backs, things haven't been the same.

"Things must be bad if you're asking me for help. What's going on?"

"My grandfather find out that I was beaten by a male. According to Aoi family traditions, the female Aoi must take that man as her husband."

Freya raised an eyebrow, "Traditions like that haven't been followed since the end of the Meiji era. There's no need for you to actually follow them."

"I know..." Kunieda was close to ripping her hair out, "But if I don't follow them then my grandfather will annoy me until I leave the household. Koga also doesn't need to hear this kind of stuff yet as well, he's in pre-school for God's sake."

Kunieda then stood in front of Freya, "However, there's a loophole and one that I need your help with. It states that the female can choose a champion to fight the male. If the champion wins, then the marriage is null and void."

Frya then understand immediately, "You want to choose me to fight Fenrir? Are you insane, Ragnarok has rules against other Fists fighting against one another, no exceptions."

Kuneida then bowed her head against the ground, "I don't know who else to call on. You're the only I know personally that has any hope of beating him."

This was going to bite Freya in the ass, she knew it but when someone was asking her for help, even an estranged friend like Kuneida, she couldn't just say no, "Fine, I'll help but expect the possibility that I may lose."

"I'm fully prepared but I'm going to give it my all before I get tied down so soon."

**Ryozanpaku**

Bam! Kenichi went soaring into the air as Nagi cracked his fingers, "That's all ya got?" Nagi asked, "You actually think you can take on the boss with monkey tricks?"

Sakaki and Kensei watching from the back yelled, "Hey!"

Nagi looked over to where the Ryozanpaku Masters were sat and oversaw the match between the two, "I apologize but as it is right now, your training is only wasted on someone like him who doesn't even understand the world he chose to live in." Nagi turned his head to only see Kenichi get into another stance, "And here's another proof, why didn't you attacked me while I was distracted, dumbass?"

"It would be impolite of me to do so." Kenichi replied.

Nagi looked at the Ryozanpaku Masters, "You see, although now that I think about it, shouldn't you as the master taught him the rules as well?"

"You think we haven't tried?" Sakaki bellowed out, "We've have since his technique training started. Kenichi is that useless and untalented at martial arts."

Nagi raised an eyebrow, "Really, let me have a try then." Kenichi shiver at the presence of Nagi who emitted a presence of a predator and he was the prey. "Rule #1..." Nagi rushed Kenichi before sidestepping a basic jab and landing a palm on Kenichi's jawline, "Stop wasting time thinking on useless shit. When in a fight, let your body do the thinking."

The Fang member then landed a combo comprised of an elbow to the other side of the jaw before spinning and a kick to the stomach. Kenichi was slightly in the air as his arms were grabbed by Nagi and pulled towards him.

Nagi then let go and clotheslined Ryozanpaku's Number One Disciple (as in the first disciple) was hit the ground hard enough to stun him. Nagi got on Kenichi and started pummeling the forearms Kenichi used to protect his face.

"Rule #2: Chaos is the nature of battle. Use everything and anything to your advantage or you'll be the one eaten." Nagi roared as he pulled back his fist to punch and then finding out that something was holding it back.

He looked up to see that it was Akisame-sama holding his fist, "I think that's enough for today." Nagi looked down to see that he had knockout Kenichi for sometime now. He stood up, "Well, that's that I suppose, hope he at least learn those two rules before I beat him senseless."

"I'll show you the way out." Akisame said as he gave a gentle smile. Nagi followed the jujitsu master to the front door as Naruto came in, "You're done already, boss?"

"Yeah, turns out it was just paperwork. Done on your end as well?"

"Mister Souichiro here has beaten some rules of conduct for a fight into Kenichi within in a few minutes." Akisame replied as Nagi nodded, "Boss, you said that this guy was able to take a few of your easy hits so I thought I could kick it up a notch but he turns out to be a weakling, what gives?"

Naruto shrugged, "How the hell should I know? Maybe his heart wasn't into the fight or maybe he's just a masochist. Anyways, thanks for covering for me."

"Anytime..." With that, Nagi left Ryozanpaku and headed down the street. Naruto then looked back at Akisame, "Oh sorry, forgot you were here."

"Don't mind me, it's just... when you talk to Souichiro, your eyes showed just how weary you are. What have you seen in your life?"

Akisame would later state that he heard insane laughter and images started to flash in his eyes far too quickly for him to process when Naruto gave a small tired smile...

"More than anyone should have be forced to know."

**Loki**

Loki was gritting his teeth as he paced back and forth from his base room. When he had asked Fenrir to join, he assumed that the vagabond was simply a homeless boy that only knew of brute force.

Loki had watched every video, communication and post he could find about Fenrir and it went as far as about a year ago. The rest was just a blank which he assumed was because Fenrir was out-of-the system.

He never suspected the boy's skill and leadership prowess could even exceed his own. Along with that, his 'pet' had a mind of it's own when it should only do what he say. Their must be a way for him to regain control or at the very least, remove him and his fangs from the equation.

Suddenly, Loki thought of an idea; a genius idea that'll pit Odin and Fenrir against one another while he would hang back and finish off the survivor. It was so genius that even Loki was shocked that he thought it up.

Soon, Loki will be the one who will rule them all.

* * *

**Done, I'm tired and I have nothing witty to say so here you go.**

* * *

**Omake: How did Naruto get his Headquarters refurbish?**

The Fangs took a look at the Headquarters, it had everything from snacks to an actual dojo. There was even a seventy inch plasma wide-screen with netflix.

What the TV didn't have through was 3-D; everybody knew it was a stupid gimmick.

"So, uh, Boss; how did you get the money to get this place fixed up?" Nagi asked as he looked at Fenrir munching on some snacks. It was well-known fact that Fenrir was a vagabond and homeless. To even get this place must have cost hundreds of thousands of yen.

"Drugs... Munch munch... I sell hard-core drugs." Naruto replied as he belched; seeing the horrified looks on their faces except for Nui and Shiro, who wasn't even paying attention as they jumped on the couches with a giddy expression.

Naruto then swallowed, "I'm joking..." The faces turned to relief before he dropped another bomb, "...I paid for this by winning a lot in pachinko parlors..."

"WHAT!" Blake jumped out of her seat and went over to her master, "YOU WHAT!"

"You heard me, Blake. Through I'm most likely on the ban-list of every pachinko parlor within the Tokyo area now."

When it came to Luck, Naruto can't fail for some reason. Most likely the payback of the god(ess) when it came to his bad life.

* * *

**Gambling for cash is considered illegal in Japan however Pachinko is regarded as the one of the few exceptions since they don't directly award money prizes. They award material prizes such as cigarette lighters to bicycles and electronics which can then be sold for money.**

**I'm assuming Pachinko can be similar to slots in that they can turn out great prizes which can then be sold for a lot of money. If that's not the case as I'm not familar with it save for seeing it in manga/anime, then just assume it can be done so in this 'verse.**

_Preview_

_"Think this over Fenrir, if you leave, you're a traitor." Odin said as the rest of the Fists surrounded Fenrir._

_"Oh, I thought this over perhaps you should have done the same." Fenrir replied as he snarled, "From this day onwards, the Fangs and me have nothing to do with Ragnarok..._

_...Except to declare war..."_

**Good Bye Good Night Good Luck**


	14. Chapter 13: You want itYou got it

**Welcome one and all unless you are a hater, then you're not welcome unless you can suppress that anger while you're here. A lot of you keep requesting the next chapter so here it is. But for the rest of you who are asking internally 'Why now?', I was busy since it's my first semester of college. Add in the fact that life's a bitch that likes to throw curveballs and you can understand a small percentage of my current life.**

**It also didn't help that RWBY Volume 3 is out and I've been binge-watching from the beginning along with RvB as well. Reading Death March Kara Hajimaru Isekai Kyusoukyouku didn't help as well; it's an interesting light novel from my perspective and the fact that one new chapter is being translated per day unless something went wrong.**

Chapter 13: You wanted it...You got it.

**Makoto and Miu**

Miu sent a flying round-house kick to Makoto who blocked it with the flat side of her bokken. Seeing her chance, Makoto basically slid the wooden blade along the side of amiu's thigh and curved it to pretend slice Miu's entire leg off.

Despite her opportunity, Miu was skilled enough to twist her body mid-air and grabbed the blade portion of the bokken with one hand and sent a fast karate chop at Makoto's throat. Makoto countered by letting one hand go and blocked with her wrists and sent an elbow jab.

It managed to hit Miu in the chest and sent flying a few centimeters. Makoto was elated, this was the first time that she had managed to land a solid hit in the martial arts girl that wasn't complete accident. She was so elated that she didn't see Miu as the girl dashed and landed a palm strike into her chest.

Driving her bokken into the ground, Makoto used the weapon to steady herself as the alarm rang. The girls had agreed with using thirty-minute bouts with five minutes resting. With no strength in her arms and legs, Makoto collapsed as Miu sat down where she once stood.

Miu smiled, "You're getting stronger, Makoto. I felt that last jab."

"Thanks, but I need to get stronger." Makoto huffed as Miu frowned at her friend's declaration. She then asked, "Why do you want to get power so much?"

Remembering just how outclassed she was when she saw Fenrir, Makoto made a fist tightly, "When I started training here, it was to get that Kenichi kid to like Izumi but I don't want to lose like I did after Fenrir. I don't want to feel that weak or helpless."

Miu's eyes widened as she thought of another reason and had a smug grin on her face as Miu's fingers were shaped into a heart-shaped symbol, "You like-like Fenrir, don't you?" Her out-of-the-blue question was rewarded with a blush on Makoto's face.

The Kendo expert didn't know where Miu even got that hint from. There was no way that she had a crush on that delinquent who was strong and loyal with a mysterious past that tied with his skills. She would rather date the alien than Naruto...right?

**Somewhere else**

"Had your fill?" Naruto asked with a bored expression. He was dressed in black clothing that was similar to his time in ROOT. Black sleeveless tank top with black pants that were easy-to-move-in with the only difference between his former work attire and current was his steel-toed combat boots. Looking back at the start of his career, it was a rather glaring oversight on shinobi apparel if anyone got close enough for Taijutsu and stomp on his toes.

The question was aimed at Shiro who was currently wearing a blood red skinsuit with a pair of mittens on her hands through Naruto knew it used to be pure white as fallen snow. The female was currently skipping before she stopped and nodded, "Shiro had such a fun time playing with her new toys. Too bad that they all broke after she was done playing."

Shiro then skipped towards the exit and hummed along the way. Naruto followed closely behind as he gritted his teeth. If there were two people that he actually pitied, it was the twins who fell under his care. In the case of himself or Blake, there was actually an ulterior motive for them to fall into the darkness, be it for monetary or power motives but still a motive. It seemed like it was not the case for Shiro and Nui.

He had only pieced together a few moments of his charge's life but apparently they used to belong to a normal family. A mother, father, a two-story house along with a dog and it stayed that way until the parents were killed by someone. The following years were not as kind and the two broke somewhere down the line. The only question that Naruto wanted to know was the combat skills in Shiro and tech knowledge in Nui. Where did they received training or was it all in their instincts?

His next thought was wondering if Karma was keeping an eye on Nui.

**Karma**

"Watch over Nui, he says...Don't let Nui worked herself too hard, he says. Would it kill him to at least give me a heads-up first?" Karma grumbled to himself as he hid himself in a closet. Apparently, he was the only one available to babysit Nui while the Boss was out making sure that Shiro's bloodlust doesn't show up at inappropriate moments, Nagi was out on a date with Aya, Jin disappeared somewhere and Blake went to bed early so she can go on that shopping trip with her friends. Karma thanked whatever deity was out there that he didn't have to go. He still had nightmare about the times that the guys from his old class were used as pack mules during a field trip in Okinawa.

Nagi then knocked on the room that Nui and Shiro had taken for themselves. Karma snorted a little at the cute little drawings on the door. Contrary to first impressions, Nui was actually smarter than her sister; she just acted like a child for the sake of Shiro. It was a fact that Shiro would try to kill Nui if she didn't act that way, he was actually a witness one time that Nui failed to raise her facade in time.

When he didn't hear anything, Karma opened the door and entered the room. The room was dark with a single light being from a laptop on a desk. Nui was dressed only in a nightgown as she sucked a lollipop as she quickly pressed keys on her keyboard. The only acknowledgement Karma was the irritated question, "What are you doing here, Karma?"

"The Boss is worried that you might be working too hard with little rest." Karma answered truthfully, everyone aside from Shiro knew just how hard-working Nui really was. She was the one who helped him modify his airsoft weaponry so that they didn't need as much gas for the same amount of stopping power to seriously injure someone. Nui was also the one who gotten this place free unlimited access to the internet as well.

When a Fang needed tech support, Nui was the woman to go to.

"Well, you can tell 'Nii-chan' that he doesn't have to worry about me." Nui scoffed, "I'm a big girl and I can handle anything that life throws at me." Nui was going to continued before she started to sway in her seat. Karma saw this and rushed over before Nui lost strength in her body and fell out of her chair, lightly snoring.

Karma sighed and he carried Nui princess-styled to the closest bed before placing her there. As he was going to turn around and leave, Nui's hand grabbed Karma's causing the redhead to almost lashed back on reflex. He looked to see that Nui was still unconscious but her next words unsettled him abit.

"Daddy, you're not going to leave without telling me a bed-time story right?" Nui asked with childish innocence. Torn by indecision, Karma decided to say fuck it and just roll along with it, "Just let me get a chair first then I'll tell you a story." When Karma had done so, he began the verbal tale, "There was once a classroom known as Class E..."

**Naruto**

Naruto had entered the Twin's room with Shiro slumped over his shoulders to find that Karma sleeping in a chair next to Nui. Putting Shiro to bed, Naruto then had a mischievous idea to place Karma on the bed next to Nui. It would be hilariously to see the normally calm and collected brother of his with a red slap mark on his face. Plus, he was sure that Karma would do the same to him if given the chance.

After all, as much as some of them liked to say that they were nothing more than a gang and gang members. In his eyes, they were family and he would fight tooth and nail to keep it that way.

* * *

**Morning**

**Kenichi Shirahama**

Kenichi couldn't understand the man known as Fenrir. The man was dangerous, the evidence being the way that he slaughter those evil men in Yokohama. But, Kenichi had read the files which contained all the information that Niijima managed to get.

Each had a story of their own, a tale of woe that could have only come from the head of a sick and demented author. Yet, it was right there, smacking him in the face. Kenichi had always moaned and complained that he had the short of the stick but these people make him look like a whining baby who lost his binky.

Naruto had found these people and brought them together. To show them that they weren't alone, that there are people who can understand them because they went through something similar.

It was like a fairy tale, where a hero would bring people together as one. But what did that mean for Naruto? Did he have also have a story that he rather not share? Kenichi was going to find out today.

The plain teen knew that Naruto loved to be on the rooftop of the school building during lunchtime staring at the clouds moving by. He had learned that negotiating a deal with the Naruto fan club that stalked the poor bastard a few days ago.

As Kenichi reached the top of the staircase which barred the roofs, it suddenly opened as a girl barreled down the staircase with tears coming out of her face. Kenichi, being a gentleman, followed the girl down the stairs only to find that she had disappeared.

Unable to console the female, Kenichi walked up those steps again with determination in his eyes. He intended to make the Ninth Fist, who was mostly likely the case of the girl misery, pay for it.

**Naruto**

With a lazy smile, Naruto stared at the drifting clouds. Remembering that cloud watching was Shikamaru's hobby, Naruto wondered how were his shinobi friends doing. Did Ino and Sakura ever made up with each other? Did Choji ever loose some weight? These were some of the questions that bounced in Naruto's mind.

Heavy footsteps was heard as Naruto lazily turned his head to see Kenichi Shirahama. The boy stood next to Naruto's head and asked angrily, "What did you do that girl?" Ah, so the white knight saw that.

Naruto decided to reply, "Lay down and watch the clouds with me."

"I'd rather stand."

"Suit yourself." Naruto then answered the question, "For your information, the girl had the courage to actually ask me out. I simply rejected her."

Hearing something mundane coming out of Naruto's mouth continued to skewer his image of a hardened killer. Kenichi shook his head trying to clear his mind. He then asked the question in which he came up for, "Who are you really, Naruto?"

The boy chuckled, "A better you could ask is 'Why are we here?' Is it because some higher being has a plan for all of us or is it because of great cosmic luck that we are here speaking to one another?"

Kenichi looked at Naruto weirdly as the boy stood up. Naruto then chuckled as he straightened his back, "I'm just fucking with you, Usagi. To answer your question, I am who you see right now, a collection of experiences I've had during my life."

A dark presence seemed to weigh Kenichi down as Naruto walked over to the rails, "I've seen a child sacrifices himself to save a known killer because he thought himself as a tool to the man. I've seen my best friend sell himself to a slimy snake for power to avenge his family's death. I've seen a boy who thought that to prove his existence, he must kill other people. I seen someone who I trusted in a sea of drones beheaded by a madman to keep control."

Naruto placed his forearms on the rails, "Everytime I looked out into this city, I just can't help but feel envy and jealousy. The normal people didn't have to worry about surviving to the next day. Where I'm from, there's no such thing as a second chance."

As Kenichi looked at the back of Naruto, all he could feel was pity. The man didn't tell him the specifics of his past but he was given enough to create his own dots. Naruto had seen a lot in his life, far more than any teen should have the right to know. The plain boy didn't know how to respond as Naruto stated with his head down, "My friend, the fates are cruel. There are no dreams; no honor remains."

Kenichi was confused at the last sentence when he heard exclaims and shouting from the courtyards. He rushed over to take a look and saw a huge banner placed on the wall which separate the school from the outside world, one that no one should have not noticed unless they were blind, deaf and dumb.

The banner itself wasn't important, it was what was written that made it significant. To summarize it was a letter of challenge to the Shinpaku Alliance with a location and time. To top it all off, it contained a seal in the lower right corner. A seal of wolf with the Roman Numeral IX in-between the jaws.

The Symbol of Fenrir's Fangs...

Kenichi looked over to find that Naruto had already disappeared from his position. He turned around and searched only to find nothing. Kenichi then made a fist as he closed his eyes in determination.

The Shinpaku Alliance contained people that depended on him. As a gentleman, he could not disappoint the people who placed their faith in him.

**Niijima**

Niijima believe the expression, "Fuck all kinds of duck" was good enough for the situation. Not a single person knew how the Fangs are able to place a giant banner in their school without anyone noticing. It was like Fenrir was a fucking ninja with the way him and his group operates. He then let out a deep sigh as he knew what was going to happen next.

The Shinpaku could not refuse such an open challenge. To do so would go against the rules of the streets and no one would take them seriously anymore. Reputation was essential in the gang world. So they would have to go out, be humiliated and forced to fight off vultures for who knows how long.

It would take a miracle for the Shinpaku to escape even with tiny scratches since Naruto had tied in a match with Miu, his other ace-in-the-hole. Well, it was fun ruling while it lasted. Now, Niijima was wondering if the Fangs had a need for a strategist.

**A few minutes to the designated time...**

Fenrir cracked his neck as he watched his group performed their final inspections. Nagi was taping his fists, Shiro and Nui were playing 'Who would laughed first from tickling', Jin was shining his bokken and Karma...

Karma was taking a nap and dreaming of countless methods at getting back at his leader since the government-trained warrior was sure that his equipment would be fine out in the field. He was currently wearing a red scarf to hide his cheeks that contained a red handprint that showed no sign of ebbing anytime soon.

"Alright everybody, listen up!" Fenrir ordered as Jin elbowed Karma, much to the latter's displeasure, "Now, I want a good clean fight when we get out there. This isn't going to be a war nor is it vigilantism..."

Fenrir was eyeing Jin when he said that, as the poor boy scratched his head with a sheepish smile. "Most importantly however is making sure that you all have fun out there and coming back for a party."

Jin looked in the direction that their opponents were coming since he, as the most sensitive to energy since Blake wasn't here. He stated, "They're coming." Sure enough, the Shinpaku Alliance had came to respond to the challenge. Niijima stood at the helm of his group with his arms crossed as he tried to sound menacing, "We can stop this now and save your group face." It might've sound actually menacing if it wasn't for the fact that Fenrir could see Niijima's legs shaking slightly.

Jin looked over and told Naruto, "Hey Boss, I'm not sensing nor seeing that Makoto chick here." Naruto looked and confirmed what Jin said was right, "She's probably at the Dojo then. And yes, you can go." Jin smiled as he placed on orange shades over his eyes and took a leisure stroll out of the fight.

Niijima smiled seeing one of the Fangs leaving the battlefield, "That's right, leave before the power of the Shinpaku." Niijima was going to continue but Fenrir interrupted him, "Jin's not leaving cause he's scared. It's just that Jin's choice when we decided who to fight before-hand isn't here."

The Ninth Fist then let out a feral smile, "Now, let's start the party."

**Miu**

The granddaughter of the 'Superman' followed Kenichi and his other friends to see how they were matched against other people. So far, she had been very disappointed in how they hold themselves. So when one of Naruto's friends came with killing intent against her, Miu was surprised before her resharpened senses made her grabbed the wrists of the Akabane.

Taking a quick look at Karma's fists, Miu exclaimed, "Hey, that's not nice using knuckles weaponry like that." Indeed, Karma Akabane was using brass knuckles to fight since most of his weapons of choice were either lethal or still waiting for clearance in order to be field tested.

Karma let loose a blood-thirsty smile underneath his scarf, "I heard a lot about you. So why do you make my day and fight!" Karma then snaked his hands so that he was holding Miu's wrists and leapt upwards intending to drive one of his knees into Miu's chest. Knowing the flow of combat, Miu intentionally slipped and flipped her body while at the same time, she used her superhuman flexibility to bend her body in a way that her foot went over her head and hit Karma in the head.

There was barely any power in the strike but it was enough to force Karma to take a few steps back. Stunned at the move, Karma could see Kenichi with a straight punch from the side but was slow in defending. It would have connected if Shiro grabbed Kenochi by the helm of his shirt and pulled him away. Without looking, Shirp exclaimed to Karma, "Sorry about that, Aka-Baka. Kuro-Usagi was faster than Shiro thought."

"Just keep the kid in your zone,Shiro. You can apologize later." Karma's sentence allowed Miu drove the girl from focusing on her fight to the entire battlefield. True to Karma's words, there was a certain order despite the chaos it originally looked. Knowing this, Miu tried to rush towards the closest ally in order to defeat their opponents quickly since the two sides were currently in a stalemate.

However, Karma seemed to have the situation and blocked her path. Throwing jabs, uppercuts and punches; Karma forced Miu to jumped back before waving his finger back-and-forth, "Tut Tut, can't have you backing up someone else."

**Kenichi**

Using Sakaki's karate stance, Kenichi kept his eyes squinted so that it looked shut while complaining in his mind. The complaint...Why was his opponent a woman? The gentleman couldn't keep his eyes on the fight due to how form-fitting the silver skin-suit was. That thought seemed to have reached the silver-haired girl as she gave off a head-tilt, "Why isn't Kuro-Usagi looking at me? Could it be that Kuro-Usagi is a master of martial arts and knows how to fight without looking?"

The girl continued to chatter off, confusing Kenichi even more. To be honest, Shiro as the girl refer to herself as, didn't really have that mentality to be a delinquent compared to Valkyrie for example. Add in the fact that Niijima didn't have a file for the girl only added to the mystery of why she was with Fenrir at all.

The short-lived truce however was soon broken by Fenrir's voice, "Shiro, don't you have a fight to get to?" Shiro looked over to Fenrir and gave a salute, "Shiro understand, Nii-chan." So that's what it was, Fenrir was the one who dragged the innocent girl into this life.

The poor boy conveniently forgot that Shiro was able to dodged or misdirect his attempts to subduing her without actually fighting. Kenichi then yelled, "To actually use a female like this, I thought you had more honor than that." Kenichi would have continued if it wasn't for a dark menacing aura appeared causing everyone to stop fighting and looked in the direction it was coming from.

Shiro stood straight with her silver hair most of her stoic face. Between the silver hair, Kenichi would later swear was a blood-red circular dot where her left eye used to be. In a monotone voice, Shiro stated, "Shiro does not understand what Kuro-Usagi said but Shiro knows that Kuro-Usagi makes fun of Onii-chan."

It was at this moment, that Kenichi knew he fucked up. The poor boy saw countless variations of his death being played out and he was sure that it would have happen. The only reason why he wasn't a pile of gore was ironically because of Fenrir himself. The leader of the Fangs appeared out of nowhere and placed a hand on Shiro's head, "Control yourself or I won't let you play anymore."

Shiro's eyes went comically wide as she yelled, "No! Shiro will be a good girl." Petting Shiro, Fenrir gave a warm smile, "I know but you can't become a bad girl just because people say bad things about me. Now, why don't you go look for sister and play tag with the Alien Man with your sister."

"Okay!" With that, Shiro sprinted off in a direction while Kenichi took a look around. Sure enough, the lower members of the Shinpaku Alliance were defeated and unceremoniously dumped in a pile. The stick contains the Shinpaku flag which Matui carried with pride was placed standing tall among the bodies, the flag of the Shinpaku was nowhere to be seen.

"So sorry about that." Kenichi's attention returned to Fenrir who bowed, "Shiro's a good girl but she's not all there if you get my meaning. So, with that out the way..." Fenrir then turned to his remaining Fangs, "What the hell do you people think you're doing? Get back to work!"

The order made everyone realized that this was still a place in which two sides fought one another in a contest of strength. There was no time to dilly-daddle. Kenichi watched as Fenrir walked towards him without getting into a fighting stance. Kenichi asked, "Shouldn't you get into your stance."

"Hehe, I've been fighting for a very long time, Usagi." Naruto started his reply, "It's gotten to the point where I don't need to. Then again, actions speak louder than words."

**Niijima**

"How can she still keep up with me?" Niijima internally yelled as he kept running with Nui following close behind. He had taken her through a tough obstacle course consisting of sewers, the red-light district, a condemned building that was set to be demolished sometime during the month to name a few and nothing fazed the she-devil.

Suddenly, his antennas was raging and soon pointed in a direction as well. This was not good, his antenna acting up like this meant another predator was on his tail as well. It looked like it was time to initiate his last-resort measure. If all works out well then maybe he'll live long enough to plan a counter-attack.

* * *

**So there's the chapter folks. To be honest, I didn't actually like the way this turned out. I don't like shelling half-assed work so I rewrite till it barely fits my expectations. **

**Anyways, here's two deleted scenes that were scrapped. One was because it didn't flow well and the other was interesting enough but I felt would take too much time from the story.**

**And yes, both of them was supposed to pay homepage to Roosterteeth considering RWBY Vol. 3 is out. You can watch on their website and the first two episodes are now out on YouTube on their channel.**

**XXxXxX**

An armored hand went through a wooden door and grabbed Nagi by the throat. In the few seconds before Nagi was violently ripped from the closet that he was hiding, he cried out, "Son of a bitch, knew I shouldn't Nui watch RvB."

Why didn't Naruto warned him that Nui had trouble disassociating characters from herself? If he knew then he would have stop Nui from sneaking into Blake's room and stealing her DVD stash. Now, he was paying the price since Nui was currently a badass super soldier. That thought lead Nagi to another question, where did Nui get the super suit?

XXxXxXXXxXxXXxX

"Go Yang Go Yang Go Yang Go Go Go!" The crowd cheered as Yang was was on the Pump It Up stage. In a corner-booth, Blake sighed as she would rather be with her master and the group fighting than playing some stupid game even it was in honor of a good friend.

Instead of that shopping trip, Blake and her friends all received an email that one of the mutual friends, Monty Oum who lived in the United States, was dead. The next logical step was to take Weiss's family sonic jet and fly over to the United States to be apart of the man's funeral. The funeral itself was strangely upbeat rather than the depressing atmosphere that was usually expected.

Everyone who knew Monty was sure that the man wouldn't want a depressing funeral. Rather, the dead man would scoff at their faces and told them to celebrate since the workaholic was finally getting the sleep he didn't need but the sleep he deserves. Hell, he made a memorable quote in his web-series about being gone. Blake didn't know if that was foresight on his part, him being prepared or just plain lucky.

Anyways, the quote went something like this, "If you don't really say goodbye then you're not gone; you just aren't here right now." A sentiment that the girls along with Monty's other friends are taking to heart.

Blake then raised her non-alcoholic beverage as a toast to the memory of Monty. May he rest in peace.

**Now, that's all folks. Excuse me while I wait in line for Fallout 4. Pump up for it!**


End file.
